


Fate

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Muggle AU, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: They would probably never have met. She, the youngest of seven, from Devon. He, the only son and eldest brother of a wealthy family. Tragedy would bring them together. Fate would reunite them, giving them both a second chance at  happiness.MUGGLE AU  Older Harry/Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with an act of terrorism, so if you think it may upset you, please dont read. It is NOT graphic.

They probably would never have met, but Fate had decreed otherwise. She lived near Devon, along with her six brothers. He was a doted upon son and elder brother, now living in London for his work. But Fate would bring them together in the most tragic of ways. 

It was May second, 1998. A beautiful day, weather wise. In a stadium full of thousands of screaming people, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sat, ironically, not too far from each other, although they did not know each other then. They were both attending the football; Aston Villa for him, Crystal Palace for her. He was the more avid follower, there with his best friend, Neville; she had gone to accompany her friend, Dean. Although he followed West Ham, he had scored free tickets for that days match.

Aston Villa were leading half way though the first half when the first explosion happened. That one was on the opposite stand, and at first Ginny thought they were the usual fireworks and flares some fans usually snuck in. But as the screams rang out, she and everyone else quickly realised they were screams of fear. As smoke billowed out, she and Dean both stood, realising they needed to get out quickly. Already the players and officials were being ushered off the field. 

Dean grabbed Ginny's hand and they, along with everyone else around them, began to move, heading for the exits, when BOOM! The second explosion hit, right near them. Ginny felt herself falling, then there was blackness. 

How long she was unconscious for, she didn't know. She woke dazedly and found herself lying down, in a cloud of smoke and a tangle of bodies. “Dean?” she coughed. Miraculously, she was still holding his hand, so she squeezed, but there was no response. “Dean?” she cried out, her voice hurting from the smoke and heat.

There was no reply, not from anybody around her. 

She tentatively moved; her whole body ached. Her side hurt the worst. Somehow she rolled over; crying out when a body moved near her. She used her other hand to feel for a pulse on Dean's hand, but there was nothing. Her eyes filled with tears. “Help! Help me...please, somebody help me.” Her voice was croaky and she craved water. 

Still no reply. 

She looked around, trying to distinguish any way out, any sign of light. Everything was grey, dark, full of smoke and bodies. Was anybody looking for survivors? What if she was the only living being amongst the dead?

“Help, I'm here,” she cried, as loud as she could.

Miraculously, she heard something in reply. “I'm here,” she cried out, head turning one way then the other, trying to find the source.

“Keep talking. I'm making my way over to you,” a man called out in reply. 

Tears ran freely down her face. “Oh, thank God. I'm waving my arms, I don't know if you can see me or not, I can't see you,” she called out. 

“No, but you sound close. Keep talking,” he urged. 

“Okay...er, I don't know what to say. Are you with the police? I was unconscious for awhile, I have no idea how long it's been since the explosion went off. I – ahhhh!” She cried out when he grabbed her hand. 

“It's okay, it's me,” he soothed. “I reckon it's been a couple of hours, maybe more since the explosion.”

“So how are we getting out?” she asked him. He looked the same age as her, his hair was dusty, his glasses sat oddly on his face, which was streaked with dirt and blood, and his top was torn. She imagined she looked much the same.

“I have no idea. I've been moving around, hoping to hear someone, anyone's voice. Then I heard yours, and here I am,” he said, trying to sound cheerful. 

“So you're not a rescuer?” she asked, crestfallen. 

“Nope, just a football fan. Although I am a policeman, but I just started a month ago,” he replied. 

“Were you here alone?” she asked, conscious that she was holding both Dean's hand and the stranger's. 

“No, I was with my best friend, Neville. He went to the loo about ten minutes before the explosion. I-I hope he's okay. Oh, I'm Harry, by the way.”

“I'm Ginny. Not the best way to meet, but I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life,” she said reverently. 

He chuckled, liking that she had a sense of humour, even in this terrible time. “What about you, were you here alone?” he asked. 

Tears filled her eyes again. “My friend Dean was with me, right next to me, in fact. But I think he...I think he's dead,” she said, holding up their still joined hands. 

“Shit! Hang on,” he told her, and let go of her hand. 

“No, don't leave me, please,” she cried out, reaching for him. 

“It's okay, I'm just going to check your friend,” he reassured her, moving over and around her. 

She shifted a bit to give him room. She saw him check Dean's pulse, then look back at her. “I'm sorry, Ginny. He's gone.”

She bit her lip, but couldn't keep the sobs down. Harry gathered her in his arms, rocking her as she wept for her friend. “I'm sorry, so sorry,” he kept murmuring. 

Eventually, she stopped. “I want to get out of here. Why haven't they come to find us?” she asked, sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

He hesitated, and she got the feeling he knew something he didn't want to tell her. “Tell me,” she urged. “Please, I'd rather know the worst.”

He nodded. “I think part of the stadium has collapsed on us. We're trapped. I have no idea which way to go to get out. We can try and work ourselves one way or the other, or we can wait here.”

She gulped. “Do you think it was a bomb?” she asked. 

He looked grim as he nodded. “I reckon, yeah.” 

She took a breath. “Whatever we do, we do together, yeah?” She let go of Dean's hand and reached for his again, gripping it tightly. 

He squeezed it. “Yeah, together,” he said. “So, move or stay?” He was all for keeping moving while they could. 

“Move,” said Ginny, and he sighed in relief that she wasn't some simpering girl, waiting to play the damsel in distress. Sure, she'd had her cry, it was to be expected. Shock and fear could reduce anyone to tears. Hell, he'd shed a few tears himself just listening to her. 

“Let's go,” he said. 

“Right beside you,” she said grimly. 

His head was pounding and her side ached. When she pressed a hand to it, her shirt was wet, and she wondered if she was bleeding. But she said nothing to him, and they continued on. 

They clamoured over bodies, stopping to grab bottles of drink or food they found along the way. “We'll need sustenance,” reminded Harry, lucking out when they found a bag full of goodies. 

Suddenly, there was a grinding sound. “What was that?” asked Ginny, looking up as dust and debris rained down over them. She held a bag over her head so she wouldn;'t get hit. Harry did the same. 

Harry looked up, then back at her. “I think they might be trying to grind through metal to open up paths looking for survivors,” he lied. In truth, he thought it was possible the stand may collapse on top of them. 

“Oh, good,” she said. “Should we stop for a bit, then?” she asked hopefully. 

He nodded. “Here.” He passed her a bottle of water. 

She took it, wincing as she tried to sit up. “You're hurt?” he asked. “Why didn't you say something?” 

He moved closer, lifting her tee shirt and gasping at the blood. “Jesus!”

She batted him away pulling down her tee shirt. “It's fine, I'm – what are you doing?” 

He ripped off his own tee shirt and placed it against her side, under her top. “Hold it tight against your side. We'll rest here,” he told her. 

“They might find us soon,” she agreed, passing him the water. She lay back, facing him. “Talk to me. Tell me about yourself,” she encouraged. 

He lay next to her. “Pretty boring topic, really.”

She shrugged. “So bore me. I'm not stupid, Harry. I know that sound wasn't the sound of rescuers or grinding.”

He rolled over and looked at her, into her deep brown eyes. She met his gaze steadfastly. “The stand that was above us... it could collapse on us, couldn't it?” she asked. 

He slowly nodded, admiring that she didn't flinch or look scared, just resolute. “Right. So, tell me all about Harry...?”

“Potter, Harry James Potter. Erm, I was born in a little village named Godric's Hollow, lived there till I moved to London, about six weeks ago, I reckon. My mum's name is Lily, my dad is James, hence the middle name. Both still living,” he said. “I have a younger sister, Rose, she's fifteen.”

“Are you close?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Mum's a bit over protective of us, we're all the family she has left. Dad's a lot of fun, always up for a laugh. Between him and my godfather, Sirius, well, life's never dull.”

“They sound great,” said Ginny, liking the way he lit up as he talked about his family. So many people her age dismissed their parents, but Ginny loved and respected hers in much the same way Harry seemed to. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen this July, the thirty first. You?” he asked. He figured she was about the same age. 

“Seventeen on August eleventh,” she replied. “Both Leos,” she noted. 

They exchanged quick life stories, each making the other laugh when talking about her brothers or his godfather. They confided hope and dreams for the future that they silently realised now may never be met.

They had no idea how long they had been trapped, when Harry noticed that Ginny had been quiet for a long time while he talked about starting his training as a police officer. “Ginny?” 

She roused when he called her name again. “Hmmm?”

She felt his hand on her forehead; she batted it away. “Go away, 'm sleepy,” she grumbled. 

“No, don't go to sleep,” he ordered.

“Cold,” she said, shivering. She huddled against his side. 

He drew her close, needing her warmth as much as she needed his. “Keep talking,” he pleaded softly. “Tell me again about your home, the Burrow.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Ginny smiled at the thought of her home. She closed her eyes, picturing it in her mind as she began to recite details of the rooms, the grounds and the pond.

When she stopped, she expected questions, but there was silence. That frightened her more than ever. “Harry?”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping peacefully. She pummelled his chest. “Harry!”

His eyes jerked open. “Wha-?” he began, when she flung herself on him, hugging him tight. 

She tried to hide a sob. “I thought...” 

He stroked her hair, it was soft and smelt faintly flowery, despite the fact they'd been trapped for hours now. “Hush, I'm fine.”

She lay there, feeling safe in his arms. “We're going to die here, aren't we?” 

For a brief moment, he considered lying to her, but knew it was pointless. “Yeah, looks like.”

They clung together as they contemplated that fact. 

“Well, damn, I didn't want to die a virgin,” she said unexpectedly. 

Harry snorted, then chuckled, then couldn't stop himself from a full belly laugh. Damn, she was something.

“What are you laughing about? Have you had sex?” she asked, grumpily. 

“Yeah, I have actually. My high school girlfriend, her sixteenth birthday. We broke up a month later, she started dating my team-mate on the school football team,” he said cheerfully. 

“You don't sound broken hearted or anything,” noted Ginny. She lifted her head and rested it on her hand on his chest. 

Absent-mindedly, he stroked her hair again, liking the way it framed her face. “I knew I wanted to become a police constable, and would have to move to London. A break up was inevitable at some point. Still, I had sex,” he said proudly. 

“Is it all it's cracked up to be?” she asked curiously. 

“You and Dean, you never...?” he asked. 

“No, he's just a friend. We tried the dating thing, but it's better this way.” She felt sad, remembering that Dean was gone. “So, sex?”

“Erm...it's good, yeah,” he said, squirming. 

“You sure about that?” she teased. 

“I think...” He put one hand under his head and looked up. “I think sex is good, but when you meet the right person, you know, the right person for you, sex would be brilliant. You really have to give yourself up to that person, you know? Let them see all of you, let them in where no one else can go. That takes a lot of courage.”

“So you believe sex is better when you're in love with the person?” she clarified. 

He nodded. “If you love that person, you don't mind letting them see that...vulnerability, I guess. Seeing someone naked, seeing the real them,” he said, thinking out loud. 

“And them seeing you for who you really are,” finished Ginny. 

He focused back on her. “Yeah,” he agreed. “A lot of girls at school are really hung up on their hair and make up, or their weight. When Chrissy and I did it, she wanted to do it with the lights out,” he revealed. 

“But how did you know where things went?” she asked, teasingly. 

He gently pulled her hair in recrimination and she chuckled; it was something her brothers might do. “We managed just fine,” he told her. 

“How many times did you do it?” she asked. 

“Twice,” he said proudly. 

Ginny sighed and lay her head on his chest. “I would have liked to do it just once.”

They lay together and drifted off to sleep. 

Another groaning sound woke them, louder than before. Ginny cried out, clinging to Harry. He tried to roll her so he lay over her to take the brunt, but she panicked, thinking he was trying to release her, so she clung tighter. “I want to go home,” she cried. 

“Sssh, Ginny, it will be all right,” he soothed, although every instinct in him screamed for survival. 

She shook her head. “I want to see my parents again, I want to see my brothers. I want to feel the sunshine on my face. I want to swim in my pond. I want to -”

He kissed her. Mostly to shut her up, but the moment they kissed, they felt electricity run through each of their bodies. 

To his surprise, she kissed him back. As their mouths plundered each other, he thought to himself how much better it was kissing Ginny than kissing Chrissy Henderson. 

He felt himself get hard, and knew she must have felt it too. He rubbed himself against her, and she ground her body back against his. Shit, were they dead already, because he felt like he was in heaven? 

He kissed down her throat and around her ear. She arched her body, and he ached to see it, touch it all. 

Suddenly they seemed to become aware of their surroundings. “Harry,” she breathed heavily in his ear, “we can't. Not here...not like this.” 

“I know,” he said, and he meant it. 

She caressed his face and they kissed again; slowly, sweetly. “It will be quick, won't it?”

At first he thought she meant sex, but then she realised she was talking about dying this way. “Yeah,” he said sadly. 

“Then hold me and don't let go,” she implored. 

He kissed her forehead, and he held her as they waited for death. 

~00~

They woke when hands reached out to separate them, fighting to stay together. “No, no,” she cried. 

“No, Ginny,” cried Harry, when gentle hands forced them apart. 

“It's okay. You're okay,” reassured their rescuers. 

“We're not dead?” asked Harry, as he was offered a sip of water. 

“Easy now. No, you're not dead. How, I don't know,” chuckled a man in a uniform. “I'm Mike, Search and Rescue.”

“Harry. Not the best way to meet, but I have never been so glad to see you in all my life.” He parroted Ginny's greeting to him. 

Mike chuckled as he assessed Harry's body for damage. He winced as Mike prodded the lump on his head. “Probably a concussion,” he noted, shining a light in Harry's eyes. “You got off lightly.” 

“Is Ginny all right?” he asked worriedly. “She's hurt pretty bad on her side.”

“My partner is taking care of her, buddy. Hey, can we get a stretcher here?” called Mike. 

“I can walk...I think,” said Harry, trying to get up. 

Mike lay a hand on his shoulder. “Woah, take it easy. You've been trapped here for over eight hours. You're leaving on a stretcher, buddy.”

“Are my parents here?” he asked. 

Mike looked sad. “There are a lot of people waiting for news of loved ones. I'm sure your parents are out there, waiting for you. Ah, here we go. Your ride, Harry,” he said. 

Two paramedics helped him onto the stretcher. “They'll look after you, Harry. Good luck, buddy.”

“Thanks, Mike. I owe you a pint when this is all over,” promised Harry. 

Mike smiled. “I'll take you up on that. Go on, take him,” he said, gesturing, and Harry was lifted and taken away, while Mike continued on to look for more survivors.

~00~

His parents found him in the hospital. “Harry, oh my god, you're all right?” sobbed Lily, rushing in to his room. 

“I'm fine, Mum. They said they'll probably even let me go home, they need the beds,” said Harry, wincing as his mum hugged him tight. “Dad, a little help here?” 

Lily let Harry go, and Harry sighed in relief, only to have his dad hug him even harder, if that were possible. “We thought...” James couldn't go on, he was too emotional. 

“I know, me too,” said Harry, his voice thick. He looked over to see his younger sister weeping quietly. “Come here, Rosie,” he offered, his arms wide. 

Rose flung herself onto Harry, sobbing. “I thought we lost you, Harry.”

He held his sister as she cried. “I'm fine,” he told her, “just a bump on the head.” He looked over at his parents. James held Lily, and they both had tears in their eyes. “Have you seen Neville?” he asked fearfully. 

“He's fine, he was helping people get out,” confirmed James. “He's been frantic, looking for you.”

“I'm glad he's all right,” said Harry, relieved. “The girl I was with, do you have any news on her? Ginny, Ginny Weasley?” he asked. 

Lily shook her head. “I don't even know if she's in this hospital, they were taking people to different hospitals because of the high number of injured. I doubt they'd tell us anything because we're not her family.”

“She was brilliant,” said Harry quietly. “I don't know if I could have survived if it weren't for her.”

“Then somehow we'll find her and thank her,” vowed Lily. 

Harry nodded and lay back against the pillows, listening to his mother going on about the feast she'd make to welcome him home. 

~00~

“I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Harry,” insisted Ginny, giving her statement.

“That's Harry James Potter?” asked the investigator, checking his facts. 

“Yes,” winced Ginny as she moved. “His parents live in Godric's Hollow, but he now lives in London. He's just started training to become a policeman,” she said. 

“Thank you for your time, Miss Weasley. We may have follow up questions,” said the investigator. 

“When Ginny is released from the hospital, she'll be recuperating at our family home in Devon,” said Molly Weasley, her mother. 

The investigator nodded, checked the address in Devon, and left. Ginny sighed in relief. “Thank God that's over. So many questions,” said Molly. She looked at her daughter. “All right, love?” 

Ginny nodded. “It was hard seeing Dean's parents, then seeing the investigator. I will be out of here in time for Dean's funeral, won't I?” she pleaded. “I have to go. I owe it to Dean.”

“You'll do whatever the doctor deems best, Ginevra,” warned her mother. 

Ginny sighed and looked at her dad. He winked at her and she relaxed. Her dad would always make things right. 

“Rest up now, dear. It's the best thing for you,” said Molly gently. 

“Has there been any word of Harry?” she asked. 

“No dear, sorry. I'm not even sure he's at this hospital,” said Molly. 

Ginny leaned back against her pillow. She'd like to see Harry again, just to say thank you. Thank you for being my pillar of strength, my rock. Thank you for holding me, helping me...kissing me. 

~00~

The fatalities were high, but considering the number of spectators that had been there, it was miraculous it hadn't been higher. But the number of injured were in the thousands, a lot with long term injuries, including some losing limbs. All in all, both Harry and Ginny seemed to come out of the tragedy relatively unscathed. Unless one counted the mental anguish they faced, for they were forever changed by their experience.

A terrorist group claimed responsibility for some political reason that meant nothing to Ginny. She allowed herself to heal at her parent's home, known as the Burrow. Her body recovered but she was plagued with nightmares and insomnia. She hated large crowds where she felt suffocated and froze at loud noises, like a car backfiring or the fireworks her twin brothers made. Once outgoing and popular, she now chose solitude over dating or even going out with friends. She decided on a career path, but it didn't work out well. Eventually she became a physical education teacher, happy at least, to do a job that included sports. Once upon a time she had been a fierce competitor, until a fateful day in May took away her confidence.

She often wondered how Harry had fared. He appeared frequently in her dreams, helping her, reassuring her, holding her. Kissing her. 

She had sent a letter to Harry Potter, care of Godric's Hollow, hoping she had remembered correctly him saying it was a small village. If so, hopefully the post office there would know where to forward it. However, she never received a reply, and she wondered if Harry had been inundated with mail like she had been, from people she didn't even know, simply offering her sympathy and best wishes; some asking for money because they had seen her photo in the paper. Some had even been mean and crude, and in the end, she stopped looking at all of them. Perhaps the same had happened to Harry.

She probably wrote twenty, forty, sixty letters to him over the course of the years. She never sent them; wouldn't have a clue where he was and never even thought about searching for him, but it helped her to open her heart and soul to the only other person who had a clue of what it had been like, even if it was just on paper. That felt more therapeutic to her than some of the ridiculous exercises the counsellor she had been forced to attend, had suggested. 

Eventually she married and became a mother. Her husband had been someone she had known from childhood; he was comfortable and safe. She still struggled some days, especially around the anniversary, and that damn invitation that came every year, asking her and her husband to attend a memorial service. She had attended the first one, hoping to see Harry, but had never gone again. How could she go, when some days around May 2, she struggled to even get out bed, let alone head to the city and have complete strangers begging her to re-live the worst thing that had ever happened to her? 

Her husband was especially kind and understanding on these days; he was such a sweet gentle man. She sometimes wondered if he didn't deserve better, but when the kids came, it helped divert her attention and the good days definitely outnumbered the bad days after that. 

The years went by, so quickly; too quickly. But not a day went by that Ginny didn't think about Harry, even just for a second, and hope that he was safe, happy and loved.   
She couldn't deny that every time she read about a policeman being injured or killed in the line of duty, she always checked the name, her heart beating just a bit faster. 

They were linked by a tragedy that happened when they were teenagers, many years ago. 

But Fate wasn't done with them yet. 

A/N And that's the end of the Angst!


	2. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump ahead!

Thirty Five Years Later-

Ginny bowed her head as the national anthem played, thankfully signalling the end to the ceremony they held every year on May second in London. This was the second one she had attended. The very first one had brought back too many memories, held at the site on the newly refurbished stadium. She had only gone in the hopes of seeing Harry again, but it had been in vain. There had been too many people, too many reporters. She'd begun to panic, and her parents had ushered her out of there as soon as they could.

She really hadn't given much thought to going this year either. The invitation arrived every year and usually ended in the bin, but for some reason, this time she had tacked it on the fridge. She had pulled it off yesterday, intending to bin it, but on the spur of the moment, with nothing better to do, she decided to go. She then changed her mind about a hundred times, even as she drove into the city, parked close and walked the rest of the way. Now she had a slight headache for over-thinking the whole thing. 

Thirty five years. She was now fifty one, heading for fifty two. She thought of Dean, wondering what he would look like now at fifty three, for he had been a year older than her; the same age as Harry. 

She realised that people were leaving. She stood, unsure of where to go. It was lunchtime; the ceremony had lasted two hours. She could return home, or she could grab some lunch and do some shopping in the city. She looked left, and right, trying to decide. 

The crowds jostled her, and if she wasn't careful, she would be swept away. She felt uneasy, not liking to feel crushed or pressed in, even though she was better now than she used to be. “Excuse me,” she said, standing her ground. “Excuse me.” 

She desperately looked around for a way out. The crowds parted and suddenly, he was there. Standing in front of her, albeit maybe ten feet away. Stunned, she stared at him, just as he stared at her before breaking out in a huge smile. “Ginny?” he mouthed in disbelief. 

“Harry?” she asked, stunned beyond anything. 

He nodded and took a couple of tentative steps towards her. She took a couple of steps towards him, pushing against the crowds that were heading in the opposite direction. 

She took advantage of a gap in the crowd and burst through and then, there he was, right in front of her. “Harry?” she questioned again, almost as if not believing he was really there. 

He laughed and nodded again, and they took the next few steps till they were in each others arms again. Passers-by looked at them curiously but then continued on their way. 

Ginny looked over his shoulder as he held her tight. In all the crowds of people here, they had found each other. “I can't believe you're really here,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. 

“I was really hoping I'd see you,” he admitted, when they finally pulled apart. “So, still a virgin?” 

She stared at him in shock before bursting into laughter. “Oh my God!” she laughed. “Did I really tell you that?” She punched his arm lightly. 

He grinned cheekily, and it was all she could not to stare. He was here, right in front of her. “I can't believe you're here,” she repeated. 

“Ahem. Harry?”

They both turned to see an attractive woman watching them fondly. Harry smiled, beckoning her closer. “Ginny, this is my sister, Rose, she came with me today. Rose, this is Ginny. Finally, this is Ginny!” He chuckled.

Ginny smiled at Rose, then gulped when Rose stepped forward and hugged her. “It's wonderful to finally meet you, really.”

“You too,” said Ginny. It was strange, she had never met this woman before but she felt like an old friend from childhood, thanks to all the stories Harry had told her about his sister. 

“So, I guess I'm leaving you in good hands?” asked Rose to Harry. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Ginny. “Have you got any plans after this? Want to get some lunch together, catch up properly?” he asked. 

“Yes, I'd love to catch up,” agreed Ginny, feeling ridiculously happy that he had suggested it. 

Harry grabbed her hand, as firm as he had that terrible day long ago. “Great! Thanks Rose, call you later,” he said. 

Rose nodded, smiled at them both and left. 

“Do you have any favourite pubs or restaurants?” asked Harry. 

Ginny shook her head. “I don't get to the city much. You choose,” she offered. She wondered if he realised he hadn't released her hand. 

“All right, then. This way, we can walk, its not too far,” he said. 

“I don't mind walking. I like the outdoors,” she said. 

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “Me too.”

~00~

They'd ordered lunch but food was secondary as they brought each other up to date on each other's lives. 

Harry had married Sarah, a co-worker at one of the precincts he had worked in. They had two daughters, Samantha 25 and Hailey, 22. They'd lived in the city, in a town-house Harry had inherited when his godfather had died. 

“We were happy; Sammi had just announced she was engaged and two days later, Sarah got the call. It was cancer,” revealed Harry sadly. “She died nearly two years ago.”

“Oh, Harry, how terrible. I'm so sorry for you and the girls,” replied Ginny, reaching for his hand and covering his with her own. 

Harry smiled his thanks. “Rose had been great, she's really been there for the girls. Her marriage broke up a few years ago, she has a daughter, Daisy, who's sixteen.”

The age Ginny was when they had met. “What about you?” he asked, not wanting to dwell on family heartaches. 

Ginny nodded. “I married Cedric; I've known him most of my life. His parents and mine were friends. We had twin boys, Ben and Steven, they're 24. Ben's off travelling the world; he's a nature photographer. Steve lives near me in Bristol, he's in a relationship with Lucy, she's twenty seven and has a little boy, Teddy, 4 and together they have Michael, 2 and a half.”

“So you're a grandma,” teased Harry. 

Ginny nudged him but nodded. “I love it. I have them sleep over on the weekends at least once a month. So you did end up as a policeman, then?” she asked. 

Harry finished his pint and gestured for two more. “Yes, eventually. I, er, took some time off from the course after...what happened.”

Ginny looked at him knowingly. “Me too, for awhile. Then I threw myself into work. I trained as a nurse in the Emergency ward.”

“That's brilliant. Like giving something back after how they helped us,” cheered Harry. She nodded, surprised that he understood that. Her family had thought it was too much for her.

“I really loved the training, but as soon as I got to work in a real hospital, it brought it all back, all the bad memories. I couldn't cope, and I had to quit. I ended up becoming a physical education teacher,” she said, keeping it simple. No need to dwell on the knowing looks on her family's faces that had made her feel even more of a failure; like they knew it was going to happen. 

“Oh,” said Harry. He wondered how much to reveal to her. “ I left the police force and became a social worker about twelve years ago.”

They were interrupted by a waitress bringing them their fresh drinks. It gave them time to gather themselves and their thoughts. 

“Goodness, it's nearly five,” gasped Ginny, checking her phone. “I should get going!”

“Stay, have dinner,” urged Harry. “There's still so much to talk about. You haven't mentioned any of your brothers. Ring Cedric, he'll understand, right?”

She hesitated; but what was there to hurry home to? An empty cottage? The dog and the cats? “Okay,” she agreed, before she could over think it and change her mind. 

“Brilliant,” said Harry. “Drink up, we'll go somewhere else for dinner.”

“I really can't believe I'm here with you, after all these years,” she said, yet again. 

“I know. I thought a lot about you over the years,” he admitted, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

Everything was just so right and familiar between them as they finished their drinks and left to go to dinner. 

~00~  
At dinner she had told him about Cedric, and the car accident caused by a drunk driver that had taken him away from her five years ago, and ended her career as a physical education teacher. He commiserated with her, knowing only too well how hard it was to go on after losing one's partner. She didn't mention the year of rehabilitation she'd had to go through.

They touched on nearly every aspect of their lives, but neither delved or offered anything too deep. It was too soon to open up to someone who, in reality, was a stranger. But there was also a comfortable feeling, a connection they didn't delve too deep into. 

It was after seven when Ginny decided she needed to head home. Slowly they walked back to Ginny's car; Harry declining her offer of a ride home. 

“ Well, this is me,” she said, gesturing to her car. 

“ Ginny, can I call you; stay in touch?” he asked, just as she was about to climb in to the front seat. 

“ Yes, of course,” offered Ginny. “ I'd like that.” 

“ Good,” said Harry, almost relieved. “ Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in it.” 

She handed it to him and he fiddled with it, adding his number then ringing his phone from hers. “ Now I have yours, too,” he said. 

They looked at each other for several seconds, then Ginny took a step forward and hugged him. “Thank you for coming today. If you hadn't...I don't think I'd come again next year.”

His arms around her waist and his face buried against her shoulder, Harry chuckled. “You're welcome. Today has been just...great. Let's do this again, soon.” 

Ginny stepped back, smiled at him and nodded. “ Goodbye,” she said. This time she did get in and leave, unaware that Harry stayed watching her until she turned a corner and disappeared. 

“ After all this time...Ginny Weasley,” he muttered to himself. He sincerely hoped it was not the last time he saw her.

**

Both debated whether it was too soon to call or text the next day or the one after. Finally Harry broke the drought, calling her around tea time on the third day. He reiterated how great it had been to see her again, and they continued re-connecting.

He texted her a couple of photos of them from the newspaper archives online. Ginny could barely remember looking that young, but it was Harry as she always pictured him. He had grown well into his looks, his black hair now run through with grey/silver streaks in what Hermione would call distinguished. She sent back a witty remark, and he responded in kind. It was easy, it was fun and it went on for another hour. 

She called Harry that night, and they discussed their favourite music, movies and books. Harry, having lived in the city for years, regularly attended concerts and the theatre, whilst for Ginny it had mostly been movies. They found their musical tastes ran quite similar, both liking sixties and seventies classics. 

He rang her the next night, and they talked till nearly midnight. The stories they shared were of their childhood. Growing up with their siblings and the fun things they did, the anecdotes that were still brought up at family gatherings. Ginny confessed that she had grown up bit of a tomboy, with a liking for sport. Harry admitted to thinking of his younger sister as his best friend, as the two had been the only children amongst their parents friends for a long time, till Frank and Alice Longbottom had returned to London from Bulgaria, with their son, Neville. 

Ginny asked about Neville, having heard of his heroic efforts that day as one of the first on the scene to try and help trapped people. She had read in the newspaper that he had been honoured for his work, and she was pleased for him. 

“ Oh, we're still great friends, in fact, I'm seeing him tomorrow for a football game. I'm kind of the reserve, and he rang me earlier, asking me to fill in for someone who's working this weekend. He was the best man and at my wedding, and I was his when he married Hannah. He's also Hailey's godfather, and I'm godfather to his son, Trevor.”

“I love to hear that. What career path did he take?” asked Ginny, picturing the slightly chubby man from the grainy photo in the newspaper in the days after the tradgedy, overwhelmed with all the attention. She was pleased to think these two men were still good friends to this day. 

“He's always had this thing about plants, even as a kid. He now owns one of the biggest nurseries around, thank God. He came in very handy when I did up my garden, both in terms of advice and providing all the plants I needed, at cost price too,” enthused Harry. 

“ You like gardening?” asked Ginny, somewhat surprised. She had surmised that living in a town-house in London was a preferred choice over a cottage with land. 

She could practically imagine Harry shrug. “ We had this overgrown garden out the back, it seemed silly to waste it. One weekend we dug it all out. It was plenty big enough for a small garden and a courtyard. Eventually we added a seating area, and it was lovely sitting out there for a meal on a nice night.” 

“ Sounds lovely. I was brought up with a veggie garden; weeding, mulching and spring planting. We all helped mum pick berries and I helped her make jams and sauces. It's just something we've always done, grown our own fruit and vegetables,” said Ginny. 

“ Mmm, home made jams! Sarah and I would drive down to stay with mum and dad for a weekend before the girls came, and we'd often call in on some of the local markets for their fares. Pickles, sauces, jams, even the bread!” exclaimed Harry. 

“ There are some great markets around Tinworth, that's not far from your parent's place, is it?” asked Ginny. “ My brother and sister-in-law live there.” 

“ They have some great beaches there. I've always liked the idea of a house on the beach front,” mused Harry. 

“ It's very relaxing,” agreed Ginny. “ We loved the outdoors, we always took the boys camping in the summer. Hiking, bushwalking, rafting and of course, swimming.” 

“ Sarah and the girls weren't ones for camping,” admitted Harry, “ but I went with Nev and Trevor one time, to the Cotswolds.” 

“ Oh, we've been there,” said Ginny. “ They have some great walking trails. The boys liked all the water sports.” 

There was a comfortable silence before Ginny exclaimed, “ Goodness, it's close to midnight! You said you had an early start tomorrow, so I should let you go.” 

Harry chuckled. “ It's fine, Ginny. I-I've really enjoyed talking to you these last few nights.” 

Ginny smiled as she lay on her bed. “Me, too.” 

There was a pause, then Harry said, “ But I'd really like to see you again. Do you come to London often? Perhaps we could do dinner again, maybe even with Nev and Hannah? Nev said he'd love to meet you.” 

“I guess I could drive up or catch the train, but I wouldn't want to leave too late,” she replied hesitantly. Since the car accident, she really didn't like driving long distances at night. 

“ Maybe a lunch, then?” asked Harry hopefully. 

“ Last time we went for lunch, I left London at nine,” remembered Ginny, with a chuckle. 

“ How about brunch, then? I promise you'll be on the road by three, four at the latest. Please, Ginny?” begged Harry. Somehow it was important that he see her again. 

“ Fine. Talk to Neville tomorrow, see when it's convenient for him and Hannah. Now, go to sleep,” she said, amused. 

“ I will, and I'll call tomorrow, after our match,” he vowed. 

“ Fine. Good luck,” she said, wishing she could watch him play. 

“ Thanks. Good night,” he said softly, wishing she could see him play. 

“ Good night, Harry,” she said. 

They both hesitated, reluctant to hang up. They then repeated, “good night,” at the same time, then both laughed, and finally both hung up. 

/*/*/*

The next day she didn't have to work, so took advantage of the time off to do some housework and baking. She flicked the radio on to her favourite channel that played classic music. She was singing along to her favourite band from the 90's, the 'Wired Sisters' and shaking her butt when there was a knock on her back door. It was her son, Steven. He entered after knocking. 

“Hey, Mum,” he called, amused. “Did you know all the dogs and cats in the street are howling out here?”

She flicked her tea towel at him. “Such cheek. You obviously inherited it from your father, along with being tone deaf,” she teased affectionately.

“Sorry?” he asked, a hand behind his ear, “speak up, my ear drums just burst!”

She chuckled, going over to hug him and kiss his cheek. “How's my second favourite son today?”

He winced. “Ouch, Mum, that hurt. If Ben were here, he'd say the same about your singing.”

“How I miss the days when my beautiful sons would beg me to sing them to sleep,” she said whimsically. 

“More like a coma,” whispered Steven to Fang, the dog, who had come to see who was visiting. Steven fondled the old dog's ears, and he flopped onto the floor, happy. 

Ginny leaned against the island bench in her kitchen, her arms folded. “Did you come to visit for a reason?” she asked. 

“Just wanted to see how the ceremony went. You did go, didn't you?” he asked, opening the cupboard where his mum kept biscuits and cake. He held up a pound cake. “Grandma?” he asked. At his mother's nod, he brought it down and went to grab a knife to cut it. 

“Yes I went,” admitted Ginny, grabbing a side plate for him to put the cake on to catch the crumbs. She had picked up the one on top, a plastic one featuring his son's favourite cartoon character, 'Marvin Miggs, the Mad Magician.'

Steven shot her a wry look, accepting the plate and gesturing for her to go on with his hands, as his mouth was full. 

“It was pretty much what I expected. A lot of talk by politicians, using the day as a platform for their anti terrorist stands. They did mention that a number of original survivors had passed on last year; that was rather depressing,” she said. 

“And you were okay by yourself, the crowds didn't bother you?” asked Steven. 

Ginny shook her head. “You know I haven't had any sort of panic attack in crowds in years, love, but thanks for asking. I sort of sat alone anyway. It was only at the end that I became caught up in the crowds, but then...” 

“Venwot?” asked Steven, with a mouthful of cake. 

His mother shook her head. “So like your uncle Ron. Anyway, I was trying to leave and that's when I saw Harry.” She started piling dishes into the sink. 

“Harry who?” asked Steven, grabbing the milk carton from the fridge and drinking it straight up. He wiped his mouth on his arm. “Wait, not the Harry?”

Ginny nodded. “Yes, the Harry. Honestly, would you let your sons do that, drink out of the container?” She walked over and handed him a tissue to wipe his mouth on. 

“No, sorry, Mum...but get back to Harry. You saw him? Did you talk?” he asked. 

Ginny nodded again. “We went out for lunch after the ceremony and talked for ages. Then we went out for dinner too.”

Steven studied his mother. She was a youngish fifty two, had always been an active mum, a fun mum, strict but fair. He'd always thought he had been pretty, and right now, her face was all lit up. 

“That's great, Mum,” he said, sincerely. “So, are you going to see him again?”

“I think so, I mean, he invited me to come up to London to meet his friend, Neville, who was also there...that day. Maybe even this weekend,” she replied. 

“You're going back to London this weekend? You hate driving too far,” reminded Steven. 

“I can catch the train, Steven, then take a taxi to wherever we're meeting,” reasoned Ginny. They didn't live too far from the Bristol train station. 

Ginny bustled away, returning to her dishes. Steven watched her for a moment; something was different about his mum, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

“Well, guess I should get back to work. I'm happy for you, Mum, happy that you met up with this Harry bloke. I'd like to meet him one day, thank him for helping you that day,” said Steven. 

“Thanks, love, he'd probably like that, too. He married and had two daughters, similar age to you and Ben, actually,” said Ginny. 

“Oh, he's married,” said Steven, feeling somewhat relieved; for what, he wasn't sure. 

“Actually he lost his wife to cancer nearly two years ago.” said Ginny sadly. 

“Oh...right. Well, best be off. I'll see you soon, Mum,” said Steven. 

“Bye, love, give my love to Lucy and the boys,” she called, waving. 

Steven took ten steps outside before getting his phone out and ringing his brother. 

Ginny was unsurprised to receive a phone call from Ben not half an hour later. “Hi, love, how's Norway?” she asked. 

“Brilliant, I hate to leave it, I've got some amazing shots, though. Hey, I heard you went to the ceremony after all,” he said. Last week she had told him she wasn't going to go. 

“Yes, I went, and I'm so glad I did. I met up with Harry again, after all these years,” she said, deciding to get straight to the point of his call. 

“Well that's great. I bet you had a lot of catching up to do,” guessed Ben. 

“Yes, we did. We exchanged phone numbers and I hope to get back to the city this weekend to meet his friend who was also there that day, Neville,” said Ginny. 

“That's great, Mum,” said Ben. “You're getting out and about.”

“Yes,” said Ginny, dryly. “Imagine that, me having a life!”

“Come on, Mum, that's not what I meant. I know you go out with Hermione and the aunts from time to time. Even Luna when she's home,” added Ben. 

“Which is never,” laughed Ginny. “She used to just pop home to check on her dad, then go again. Last time was the longest, when he died,” she said softly. 

“Rolf and Luna's books are in demand right now, Mum,” reasoned Ben. “If they took too much time off, they'd lose their momentum, their audience. Actually, it looks like I'll be heading down to Australia with them next,” he informed her. 

She sighed, not in jealousy but maybe a touch of regret. She and Cedric hadn't gotten to travel much, only to Paris once on a family holiday to celebrate her brother Bill's birthday, something they still did to this day. “You're fortunate to have a job that allows you to see the world,” she said. 

“I know, Mum. Hey, why don't you come too, you could catch up with Luna, see the other side of the world. God knows I could do with a hand sometimes, so it wouldn't be all holiday,” he offered. 

“I don't know, love, you know I look after the boys sometimes to give Lucy and Steven a break,” she reminded him. 

“Mum, they could manage for a few weeks if they had to,” argued Ben. “Just think about it, please. And this Harry bloke, well, I say go for it, have fun.”

“Go for what? It's just dinner, Ben, dinner and a catch up...and the occasional phone call,” she tacked on. 

“Whatever makes you happy, Mum. Damn, I have to go. Call you next week, okay? Love you,” he recited. 

“I love you too, Ben, take care,” she recited her part, and hung up. 

She felt ridiculously happy to have told her sons about meeting up with Harry, and for the rest of the day, as she finished her chores, she sung at the top of her voice. She ignored the fact that the dog and her two cats were strangely absent all day.


	3. Dating

Lunch with Hannah and Neville was a delight. At first Ginny was content to sit back and listen to the three reel off anecdote after anecdote, but they refused to let her sit quietly. She was encouraged to add her own stories, for the other three were intrigued of her growing up with so many siblings, especially being the only girl. 

She felt completely comfortable with both Neville and Hannah and could see why they were such good friends to Harry. Even mention of past times spent with Harry and Sarah brought laughter and smiles to the table, rather than feeling uncomfortable. 

They all talked about their children too, and Ginny learnt that Hannah and Neville had struggled to conceive, and turned to in-vitro fertilisation. After several rounds, they had finally been successful, and their son, Trevor, now 16, had been born. 

Hannah couldn't wait to show Ginny photos of their son on her phone, and when Ginny mentioned she'd had twin boys, she pulled out her own phone. Neville was full of proud stories of his only son, and godfather Harry chimed in, too. 

Lunch wound down, although the four were having a great time. Ginny had to head home, and Neville had wanted to check in at his nursery before it closed for the day. The four agreed to do lunch or a dinner again, and soon. 

Harry and Ginny hailed a taxi, for Ginny had caught the train into London rather than drive up. Harry had surprised her by meeting her at King's Cross Station and they'd caught a taxi to the restaurant. Now he was seeing her off. 

“ Harry, your friends are wonderful. They made me feel so welcome,” said Ginny, 

“ They liked you too, I could tell. Hannah is usually rather quiet when she first meets someone, but she took to you straight away,” said Harry, happy with how the lunch went. 

Ginny checked the timetable; it was nearly time to board. “ Well, this was a lot of fun, thank you.” 

“You don't know when you'll be in London again, do you?” asked Harry. He caught her hand in his. “ We could make this a weekly thing, lunch with Nev and Hannah.” 

Ginny shook her head. “ I'm sorry, some weekends I look after Steven's kids, just to give him and Lucy a break. I have them next weekend, actually.” 

Harry chuckled. “ I can't believe you're a grandma.” 

Ginny elbowed him. “ Nana,” she corrected. She looked over his shoulder. “ I have to go.” 

Harry pulled her to him. “ It was great seeing you again. It was-well, it was like the four of us had been friends for years.” 

Ginny hugged him back. “ It did, didn't it?” 

Slowly they pulled apart. “I'll call you later tonight, okay?” he asked. 

She nodded. “ It was a great day, Harry, really? She fished her ticket out of her handbag and walked to catch the train. Just before she got on board, she looked back at Harry and smiled. He smiled a crooked smile back and lifted a hand in farewell. He kept waving till the train was out of sight, then whistled all the way home to Grimmauld Place. 

They talked every other night, as had become their norm. Ginny had plenty of stories to tell, as she had a full week teaching third graders at a nearby school. Harry loved to hear her voice, so warm and happy, and he bet half the little boys in her class had a crush on her. 

They didn't talk Saturday night, as she had the boys sleepover, but they did talk Sunday night, and she recounted her weekend to him. Of the boys running amok at the supermarket when they stopped to pick up some snacks to eat while they watched a movie after dinner. Of having both boys end up sleeping with her, and waking her bright and early ( he knew by now she liked to sleep in), how they helped her make breakfast, walk the dog and feed him and the cats. She had then driven them to the Burrow and they'd helped great grandma Molly pick some vegetables for dinner, and paddle in the pond when Steven and Lucy had joined them. By then she was happy to hand them back. 

“ So, you've heard about my exciting weekend, what did you get up to?” asked Ginny curiously, reclining on her bed. 

“ Oh, er, actually, I went out to dinner last night, nothing much,” said Harry, dismissively. 

“Was it a pub or a proper restaurant, what did you have to eat?” asked Ginny. During their talks they discovered they both loved cooking, and she often asked him about various restaurants in London she had heard or read about. 

“It was a proper restaurant,” he chuckled. “I had the steak, it was cooked to perfection. And, er, my date had the chicken salad.” 

There was silence. Ginny felt confused, but she didn't know why. “You had a date?” she asked. He hadn't mentioned it at all during their talks. 

Harry felt strange talking about it, much as he had the night before, on his date. “She's just someone I work with; a nice woman. Although we talked work stuff all night, so maybe you could even say it was a working dinner date.” He tried to make it funny, but it felt flat. He paused. “ Can I tell you something?” 

“ Of course,” said Ginny. Her chest felt funny so she rubbed it. 

“I'm not very good at this whole dating thing. I don't like it. My daughters and my sister say it's time I put myself back out there, but I just don't know.” 

“ Harry, I'm sure your kids and sister just want you to be happy, but you have to do what's right for you” she said softly. 

“ I am happy,” he insisted. “I have a busy job, I have my girls and my family and friends, and now I have you.”

Ginny smiled, even though he couldn't see it. “Well, you're one up on me, I haven't dated since Cedric died.” 

“ Really? What's wrong with the men down there, are they all blind?” he joked. 

“I didn't say I hadn't been asked,” she corrected him, “I just never felt any sort of connection with anyone, that I could imagine sitting through a dinner or movie or something with, you know.” 

Harry nodded, even though she couldn't see him. “ Know it? I lived through it last night. I thought the night would never end, she took forever to eat her main meal then left half of it. I really wanted dessert but she didn't want any, so we passed. She suggested we get coffee at hers, so I saw her home.” 

“ Oh,” said Ginny, feeling strange again. “ Does that still mean what it used to mean? 'Come in for coffee' used to mean 'come in and stay the night'.” 

“I guess Romilda thought so. Me, I just wanted a cup of coffee,” quipped Harry. 

Ginny snorted. “ Oh dear, what did you do?” she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. 

“I had prearranged with Neville to give me a call, and he didn't let me down,” he said proudly, “ I pretended I had an emergency and had to leave to go help him.” 

She laughed, feeling strangely relieved. “Now you'll have to come up with a whole scenario about what the emergency was, she'll probably ask you tomorrow.” 

“ Shit, yeah,” sighed Harry. “I'm just surprised she thought I'd want to sleep with her after one dinner.” 

“ So how many dinners does it take?” joked Ginny, trying to lighten the mood. 

“ For her, a million. No more dinners,” growled Harry. He perked up. “ Why, are you interested?” 

Ginny chuckled. “ Of course. If you listen to my brothers and sisters-in-law, I'm a lonely widower with needs.” 

“ God, yes, I've heard that one too. From my daughters, if you can believe it,” he groaned. 

Ginny laughed at his horrified tone, then sobered. “ I do miss it,” she said softly. 

“Sex?” he clarified. 

“Sex...touching, the intimacy. Waking up, feeling him spoon me from behind. That early morning half awake smile,” she said wistfully. 

“Brushing the hair off her face to watch her stir as she wakens. That first kiss in the morning, a kiss that could lead to so much more,” he added softly, lost in memories. 

“ Showering together, cooking together, even just cuddling on the sofa together. I miss all those things,” she admitted quietly. 

“ Me too,” he said. “Just having someone there to talk to.” 

“ Yeah,” she agreed. 

There was a poignant silence, as if something more needed to be said, but both remained silent. 

“I should go, let you get some sleep,” said Ginny softly. A glance at the clock showed it was quarter to eleven. 

“You're off tomorrow, yeah?” he asked. 

“ Yes, I'll be doing housework and washing tomorrow, cleaning up after the kids,” she told him. 

“ Okay, I'll call you Tuesday. Goodnight, Ginny,” he said. 

“ Goodnight, Harry,” she replied, and hung up straight away. 

She lay staring at her ceiling. She'd felt something in her chest when Harry had mentioned he had gone on a date. Romilda, what kind of name was that, anyway? Was that what it was like to date these days-sex on the first date? That was so not her, she had been lucky that Cedric had been so patient with her. He had been her first and only, and they had had a good sex life, even if it had waned as they got older. But that was normal, wasn't it? As she rubbed her chest to dull the ache, she wondered about Harry and Sarah. 

Harry readied himself for bed, laying out his clothes for the next day. As he lay in bed, he replayed in his head the conversation he had just ended with Ginny. It had taken an unexpected turn, talking about sex. Briefly he wondered about Cedric and Ginny, and what their relationship had been like. 

Harry and Sarah had been a social couple, always doing something on the weekend; dinners, theatre, catching up with friends. After all, there was always something happening in the city. Funny, it had taken Hannah a long time to feel comfortable with Sarah, the two women just didn't have much in common apart from Harry and Neville's friendship. The two couples hadn't met up often, and Harry and Neville stayed in touch mostly via phone, or Harry would go to theirs on nights when Sarah had a night out with her own friends and colleagues. 

Truthfully, Harry couldn't even remember the last time he and Sarah had sex. She had been tired and run down at least six-nine months before her diagnosis, and had usually put him off. Then, after the terrible phone call, she had moved into another bedroom, saying she didn't want to disturb him during the night. He had told her he wanted to be there for her, even just to hold her, but she had been adamant, saying she wanted her own space. The treatments had commenced, but all too soon, she was moved to a hospice centre and passed three days later. 

He did miss having a partner in his life. He missed going to the farmers market and planning a meal for someone. He missed having someone waiting for him at home at the end of the day, someone to talk to. The only bright spots in his life these days were his daughters, who needed him less and less, and talking with Ginny at night. 

Sure, he knew he had more. He had a great job, although admittedly it gave him an ulcer at times, there had been no mortgage to pay on the town house, so he was comfortably off. His parents were still alive and well, his sister was getting her life back after the divorce and he had some really good friends. 

Yet he had confided things to Ginny that he had never told anyone else. He felt so comfortable with her, he just really wished she lived closer so he could see her more. 

Romilda. What had he been thinking? He wasn't interested in Romilda Vane! She had just happened to catch him feeling a bit sorry for himself that he had no plans for Saturday night, and he couldn't even call Ginny. There was no way he would sleep with her, and there would definitely not be a second date.

Perhaps he needed to get out of London, take a week or two off and drive down and see his parents. He could see Ginny more while he was there, and maybe she would even take him to the Burrow and introduce him to some of her family. All her stories of the Burrow and her six brothers sounded so amazing and fun. 

Vowing to check into his time off availability at work the next day, Harry finally fell asleep.

During her Monday off, Ginny received a phone call requesting she fill in again for the rest of the week at the school she had worked at the week previously. Apparently a strain of flu was making the rounds, and several teachers were off sick.   
Ginny agreed to work the rest of the week, again with the third graders. 

The other teachers welcomed her back; she had worked there several times before. She chatted easily with them, as they discussed the social goings on in Bristol. Some of them were discussing a movie, and Ginny mentioned she'd like to see it. 

“Oh. That's the warning bell, best get back to it,” sighed Ramona, the music teacher.

One by one, the teachers all started to make their ways back to the classroom. Ginny heard her name called and turned to see Adam, the headmaster, looking at her. 

“ Hi Adam, what's up?” she asked. 

“ I heard you talking about that movie. I wondered if you'd like to go and see it?” he asked. 

“ Sure I would,” said Ginny. She was hoping to go and see it with Harry, he was quite a fan of that genre and the others in the series. 

“ Great!” said Ben, surprised she had agreed so easily. “ Perhaps we could get dinner before the movie?” 

“ Oh, you meant- sorry, I didn't, er, I just...” Crap, thought Ginny, as she watched Adam's face fall, “I'd love to,” she blurted out. What?

Adam's face lit up. “ Yeah? Great! So, ah, I'll see you after school, we can make plans then.” He grinned and gave her a thumbs up as he left the staff lounge. 

“ Great!” mimicked Ginny, returning the thumbs up, then a horrible thought struck her. I have a date. “Oh no,” she said to herself, “I have a date!” 

**

When conflicted about men, Ginny did what most women did, turning to her closest girlfriend's for advice. So that night, she invited Hermione Granger over, and messaged Luna Scamander to ring her at a certain time, mentioning to both she had a date. 

“Ginny, that's great news,” applauded Hermione, reaching for the bottle of wine. 

“Yeah, about time,” scoffed Luna, via Face-time. She frowned at the sound of the cork popping. “ Are you having wine without me?” 

“ Yes,” said Hermione, pouring a large glass and placing it in front of Ginny's phone so Luna could see. 

“ Is that one of the reds I brought you back from Spain, Ginny?” asked Luna. She travelled the world with her husband, documenting animals and their behaviour. Ben was working with them, taking photographs for a possible book. 

“ No, it's a cheap one I picked up at the bottle shop, I'm saving yours for Harry, he's going to make me a nice dinner one night,” replied Ginny. She handed her phone to Hermione while she poured her own glass. 

“Harry?” asked Luna. 

“ Harry,” winked Hermione. She had arrived an hour earlier, and learnt all about Harry...and Adam. 

“ Enough about Harry. This is about my date with Adam,” complained Ginny. 

“ Good lord, how many men are you dating?” asked Luna, in surprise. 

“ None,” protested Ginny. “ I just trapped myself in a date with Adam, and I need to know, well, what to do on a date. Will he expect sex? Harry went on a date and she expected sex.” 

“ Who did?” asked Luna, confused. 

Ginny sighed. “ Romilda, but that's not important right now. I have a date, my first date since Cedric died. I'm so nervous, I can barely eat a thing.” She shoved a piece of her mother's cake in her mouth. 

“How does one trap oneself in a date?” asked Hermione, amused. 

“We were discussing a movie at work, and then he asked me if I wanted to see it and I said sure. I didn't know that was his way of asking me out!” cried Ginny. She took a huge gulp of wine. 

“ Why are you panicking? A movie is a good first date, there doesn't have to be much talking because you're watching the movie,” shrugged Hermione. 

“He asked me to dinner before the movie, too,” revealed Ginny. 

“ No, definitely not,” said Luna. “Agree to dinner or coffee after the movie. Then you've got plenty to talk about, and there shouldn't be any of those awkward silences.” 

“ I hate those,” agreed Hermione. A year older than Ginny, she was the current mayoress of Devon. She and Ginny had met during her first campaign, with Ginny admiring her intended policies and ethos, especially for someone only a couple of years older than her. The two had become close friends since.

“ Okay,” nodded Ginny, “ that makes sense. We can talk about the movie, the actors in the movies, other movies the actors have been in, other movies we've-” 

“Yeah, we get it, Ginny. Relax, you'll be fine,” soothed Hermione. She rolled her eyes at Luna when Ginny looked away. 

Luna grinned at Hermione. “ And then, if things are going well, and you've still got plenty to talk about, you can invite him back to yours for coffee.” 

“ Coffee meaning sex?” clarified Ginny. 

“ NO!” chorused Hermione and Luna. “ Coffee means coffee. Make that perfectly clear,” said Hermione, emphatically. 

“ Unless you want the sex,” added Luna. She peered at Ginny. “ Do you want the sex?” 

Ginny shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. “ I hadn't really thought about it,” she lied. Her talk with Harry on Sunday night had given her plenty to think about. “I mean, I miss it. The touching, the intimacy.” 

“The heat, the friction of two sweaty bodies,” nodded Luna, while Hermione tried not to laugh. 

“ Well, er, yes, that too,” said Ginny, trying to imagine doing that with Adam, but somehow instead of his blonde hair, she kept picturing messy black hair. 

“ I think you're over-thinking this whole thing, getting caught up in the sex part. Just enjoy the movie, have a good discussion about it after and, only if you feel comfortable with it, ask him back to yours. Then just see how things go. If it feels right, do it. No-one's going to judge you, Ginny, even if it's just a one time thing,” said Hermione, kindly. 

“He's younger than me,” admitted Ginny, “at least five years, maybe more.” 

“ Well, damn, good for you,” praised Luna. 

Ginny giggled, the wine taking effect. 

“ Don't forget to put clean sheets on the bed and tidy the bathroom,” instructed Hermione. “People always go through other people's bathroom cupboards.” 

Luna nodded. “ I always check out someone's bathroom cupboards when I go to their house, so yes, good call, Hermione.” 

“ You do?” asked Ginny. 

Luna and Hermione both nodded. “Remember, I told you when I found that cream in yours? That's how you knew one of your boys had that rash...down there,” said Luna, knowingly. Ginny giggled and nodded. 

Hermione snorted, and quickly put down her wine glass. “ God, sorry,” she laughed, grabbing a napkin to wipe up some wine that had dribbled down her chin. 

“ Oh!” gasped Ginny, pointing to Hermione. “ You have to ring me, you know, like Nev did for Harry.” 

“Huh?” asked Hermione, confused. 

Ginny nodded. “We arrange for a time that you can call me, and that way, if I need to get out of the situation, I can say I need to go, that you need me. An emergency,” she explained. 

“Good idea,” agreed Hermione, “ and it's a date, not a situation.” 

“ Yeah, I know,” said Ginny. She took another gulp of her wine. “ Okay...sex. Is there anything new I need to know? New positions, new moves, new ways?” 

Hermione and Luna burst out laughing. “Oh sweetie, if you're asking that, it's definitely been too long. I say go for it, with Harry.” 

“ No, my date is with Adam,” reiterated Ginny. “ Harry's my friend, just my friend.” 

“ Oops, my bad,” apologised Luna. “ So, to change the topic, I want you to know that I'll be coming home soon, in the next few weeks.” 

“ Luna, that's great,” said Ginny. “ Wait, does that mean Ben will be home too?” 

“I'm not sure. I'll tell him to get in touch with you,” said Luna. 

“He usually calls me once a week, we'll talk then,” agreed Ginny. 

“I should go, people to see. Bye lovelies, Ginny, good luck on your date with Harry,” called Luna. 

“Adam, my date is with Adam,” corrected Ginny.

“ Who is Harry then?” asked Luna, perplexed. She shrugged. “Gotta go, girls. Talk soon.” 

Ginny closed her connection and put the phone on charge. “ Hungry? Shall we get take out?” she asked Hermione, pulling out some flyers from a drawer. 

“Ginny, what about Harry? You seem to have grown awfully close to him in a short time,” asked Hermione. 

“ We have,” agreed Ginny, “in fact, I really wanted to see this movie with Harry. He loves this sci-fi stuff.” 

“ Then don't go,” said Hermione gently. She placed her hand over Ginny's. “If it doesn't feel right, don't go.” 

“ It's been five years, Hermione,” said Ginny, tearfully, “ if not now, when? I do get lonely at times, and damnit, I do miss sex!” 

“ Ginny, about Harry. What if-” 

“ No, no more talking about the date. Now, pizza or pizza?” asked Ginny, holding up two pizza menus from two opposing stores. 

“ Pizza it is,” said Hermione, pointing to one over the other. 

“ Really?” asked Ginny, looking disappointed. “ I like this one.” She held up the other flyer. 

“ Fine, that one,” conceded Hermione. She picked up her mobile phone. “ Want me to order?” 

“Yes, but here, speed dial five,” said Ginny, handing her the home phone. “ Ask for Ginny's usual.” 

“ That's so sad, Ginny,” groaned Hermione. 

“ And that's why I'm going on this date, even if it kills me,” said Ginny, grimly. She pointed at the phone. “ Dial. I'm going to get more wine.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So, how was it?” asked Hermione. 

Ginny hesitated. “Fine. It was...fine,” she said weakly. She shifted her phone from one shoulder to the next, reaching up for a wine glass. 

“That tells me exactly nothing,” complained Hermione. “ Come on, spill.” 

“Hang on, I'm putting the phone down while I get snacks. This conversation requires wine and...crap, I'm out of cheese. Crackers, it is.” Ginny lay the phone on the counter, quickly grabbed a box of biscuits, the wine and her goblet and fled outside to sit on the porch swing Cedric had bought for her one anniversary. “Okay, I'm back.” 

“ Start at the beginning, no, scratch that. Did you sleep with him?” asked Hermione. 

“Come on, what were the actual chances of me doing that, seriously?” asked Ginny, rhetorically. 

“Slim to none,” agreed Hermione. 

Ginny sighed. “ He was nice. The movie was nice. It was just me, all right? There was no spark, no connection, no way was I asking him back for coffee, let alone anything more.” 

“Okay, I get the point. He was a nice guy and you had a nice time. How very nice for you,” teased Hermione. 

Ginny chuckled. 

“But hey, look at the bright side. You survived your first date since Cedric. Maybe it will get easier from now,” suggested Hermione. When there was silence, she prompted, “ Ginny, you there?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah sorry, zoned out there for a bit,” admitted Ginny. 

“You all right? Nothing bad happened, did it? He didn't come on too strong, or anything, did he?” asked Hermione, worried. 

“No. He was a gentleman. Paid for my ticket, brought me some popcorn, and didn't push it when I said was too tired for coffee,” said Ginny.

“You didn't even go for coffee after?” asked Hermione, surprised. 

“No,” said Ginny, not inviting any further conversation about that. 

“Ginny, something went wrong, I can tell by the tone of your voice. Please, tell me,” offered Hermione. 

But Ginny wasn't ready to confide. “It's nothing, Hermione, really. Now, what's new with you?” 

The two women conversed for another half an hour, making plans to catch up for dinner when Luna came home. 

After Ginny had disconnected from Hermione, she stayed outside, sipping her wine. One of her cats, Crookshanks, jumped on the rocker and settled on her lap. Absent-mindedly she stroked his fur. Another cat, Arnold, was in the garden, curled up asleep under a bush. The dog, Fang, was nearby, gnawing on a bone. 

Ginny's mind went to the night before. She had taken Hermione's advice and met Adam at the cinema complex. He had offered to pay for the tickets, and while she was waiting, she heard her name called. Looking up from her phone, she saw Rose Potter heading for her. 

“ Ginny, it is you, isn't it? It's me, Rose, Harry's sister,” greeted the woman. 

“ Oh, yes, Rose, of course I remember you. How are you?” asked Ginny, surprised when the other woman hugged her. 

“ I'm fine, just out with some university friends. I'm staying with Rebecca, that's the blonde one, for the weekend; heading home tomorrow morning. Are you going to see this movie too? Oh, is Harry with you? He loves these kinds of movies,” gushed Rose, looking around for her brother. 

“ No, he's not here. Actually, I'm -” began Ginny, when Adam returned. 

“Here we go, best seats in the house for you, my dear,” he teased, waving the tickets. He then noticed Rose. “ Hello.” 

“ Hello. I'm Rose, Rose Potter, a friend of Ginny's,” introduced Rose. 

“ I'm Adam Taylor, also a friend of Ginny's,” echoed Adam. 

They both looked at her, and she felt terribly uncomfortable, as if she had done something wrong and had been caught out. “Well, isn't this nice,” was all she could think to say. 

“Hey,” said Adam, touching her arm. “Are you a popcorn kind of gal? How about I go get us some?” 

Ginny smiled and nodded weakly, and he smiled at both of the women before leaving to go to the confectionery stand. 

“Are-are you on a date?” asked Rose, looking confused. 

“Yes,” said Ginny, squaring her shoulders, “ yes, I am.” 

“Oh.” Rose seemed crestfallen. “I thought -” 

“Rose, come on, we're going in,” urged her friends. 

Rose nodded and held up one finger, begging for a minute. She turned back to Ginny. “I guess I got it wrong, I thought you and Harry...I mean, he talks about you all the time so I figured...well, anyway, have a good night and enjoy the movie, okay?” 

Ginny nodded. “ Thanks, Rose, it was great to see you again.” 

She watched Rose walk over to her friends, and the group went into the cinema. Adam returned then, with one bucket of popcorn and two choc top ice creams and they also went inside. 

Their seats were a couple of rows in front of Rose, and Ginny could swear she could feel Rose's eyes on her every time Adam shifted in his seat, or when their fingers brushed when she went to get some popcorn from the bucket. 

She could barely take in the movie, and so she sat staring at the screen, willing it to be over soon. As soon as it had, she stood, pleading a headache and declining coffee and Adam's concerned offer to see her home safely. She wasn't sure if she heard Rose call out her name or not, but she fled to her car and drove as fast as she dared to get home. 

It was Sunday afternoon. Taking a chance, she dialled Harry's phone. It went to his voice mail. She hung up. 

She decided to try his home phone, but again, no answer. She wondered if he was out with Hannah and Neville again, or even (gulp) Romilda. Or perhaps he was meeting with Rose, and she was telling Harry she had seen Ginny...on a date.

She groaned, making the cat on her lap look up at her as she squirmed in her seat. Why was this bothering her? She had done nothing wrong. It was a date; one movie. She should have paid more attention to the movie; she was sure Harry would ask her about it. If he ever found out. 

UGH! Why was this making her so crazy?

She tried Harry's numbers again, twice, with no answer. When her phone finally rang, she practically leapt on it, anxious to talk to him. But it was just someone trying to sell her insurance. 

She ate a dinner she didn't taste, watched a documentary, about what, she couldn't say, then decided to go to bed early. She checked her phone a dozen times, making sure it was on and charged and the volume was up full. 

Harry didn't call. 

She fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning all night. She dreamed that Rose turned on her for betraying Harry, that she was going to tell him she had seen the movie without him. Meanwhile, dream Ginny begged her not to, saying she wanted to tell him. 

She woke about seven with a tension headache and gritty eyes. She hadn't let the dog out the night before, so he had peed on the carpet. Grumbling, she cleaned it up, fed the animals and went for a shower. 

When she got out from the shower, she realised she had missed Harry's call, and he didn't leave a message. When she tried to call him back, it went to his voice mail. She didn't really want to bother him at work, but she tried again at one o'clock, the time he usually went to lunch. Again, no answer, but this time she left a message. 

“ Hey Harry, it's Ginny, looks like we're playing phone tag today. I'll be home all day and night, call me when you can.” She paused. “I-I've missed you.” She paused again, trying to think up something witty to say, but then ended up lamely saying, “well, bye.” 

She rang him again at six, then his home at seven. She tried the mobile again at eight, then nine. 

No answer. She left no message and Harry never called her back. 

That night she felt more lonely than ever, the worst since Cedric had died. It made her aware of how important Harry had become to her in such a short time, even as a friendly voice on the other end of the phone. 

Despite her worry, she slept soundly and woke early. Hoping to reach him before he left for work, she rang his mobile, then his home number, but nothing. 

Glumly she showered, then headed downstairs to let the animals out, feed them and make breakfast for herself. She took her time, there was nothing else to do, as she had done all the housework the day before, trying to keep busy. Half heartedly she began to write out a shopping list, but when she opened her fridge to check the contents, she decided on the spur of the moment to clean her fridge. 

With all her fridge stuff out on the counter, she was about to start cleaning it, when she heard the ping of a message. It was from Steven, saying Ben was going to ring them both tonight. She messaged back, then decided to try Harry's home number again. This time, someone answered. A woman. 

“Hello, Potter residence, I mean, Mr Potter's phone.” 

Ginny said nothing, wondering who the female on the other end of this conversation was. Was it (gulp) Romilda?

“ Hello? Hello, is there anybody there?” 

“ Er, hello. I'm looking for Harry, is he there please?” asked Ginny. 

“Well of course you're looking for Mr Potter, you wouldn't be ringing his phone otherwise,” chuckled the woman. 

“ Er, yes. Is he there? I've been trying to get a hold of him for awhile,” asked Ginny. 

“Yes, he's here, but he can't come to the phone. May I take a message?” 

“ Yes, please. Tell him it's Ginny, and I have to talk to him. Tell him – ” 

“Mercy, you're her, you're Ginny. Poor Mr Potter is sick with the flu, he's been moaning your name since I arrived this morning.” 

“ Oh, no, poor Harry. Sorry, who are you, exactly?” asked Ginny. 

“ I'm Mrs Dobby, the housekeeper. I pop around Tuesdays and Thursdays, give the place a dust over, do a vacuum and some washing, that sort of thing. He was like this when I got here this morning, all hot and sweaty, yet shivering. Wouldn't let me call a doctor, typical man, said he'd sleep it off.” 

Ginny's heart galloped that she was talking to the housekeeper, then fell at the thought of Harry being ill. Her eyes landed on something on her counter and she made her mind up. 

“Mrs Dobby, I've been trying to get in touch with Harry since yesterday, so he may have been ill since then. I'd like to come and visit, maybe bring him some home made chicken soup. Would that be all right with you?” asked Ginny. 

“ Well now, I think that would be most kind of you, my dear. I was going to call his daughters, but they are busy women, you know,” said Mrs Dobby, chuffed to even be asked her opinion. 

“I live in Bristol so it will take me some time to get there, so please stay with him, Mrs Dobby. I'm not sure what hours you work...” 

“ From ten till two,” replied Mrs Dobby cheerfully, “ but I'll stay as long as you need, dear.” 

“ Thanks. I should be there around lunchtime,” guessed Ginny, checking the time. 

“ That's fine, my dear, I'll just keep pottering.” The woman chuckled at her pun and Ginny smiled. “ You have the address?” 

“ Number twelve, Grimmauld Place,” said Ginny. “ I'll be there as soon as I can.” 

“ I'll see you soon, my dear. Oh, it will be nice to finally meet Mr Potter's lady friend.” 

Ginny opened her mouth to refute that, then decided not to bother. “ Goodbye,” she said, and disconnected. 

She looked around her kitchen in dismay, then began shoving things haphazardly back in the refrigerator, except for her mother's chicken soup. She then hurried upstairs to change quickly, grabbed her phone, her bag and her keys and she was out the door. 

Luck must have been with her as she drove to the train station, able to board with not too long a wait. Her heart was lighter, as every minute of her journey brought her closer to Harry. He hadn't not called her because he was angry, or out with someone else (gulp) Romilda. He hadn't called because he was ill, and she was going to help him out because he was important to her. He was her friend, her very dear friend. 

She caught a taxi to Grimmauld Place, surprised at how close it was to King's Cross Station. She guessed it would take approximately twenty minutes to walk from the station to Harry's, but it was less than ten minutes in a taxi. She paid the driver, then turned to look at Harry's home. 

It was old, very old in a grand way. She knew this was old money, and she recalled Harry saying his godfather had left it to him in his will. Taking a breath, she hurried and knocked on the door. 

It opened, and she saw a small, rotund little woman with big eyes and rather large ears that stuck out, peering curiously at her. “ Miss Ginny?” 

Ginny nodded. “ Mrs Dobby?” 

The woman smiled broadly and opened the door wider to let her in. “ Welcome to the Potter's house. Mister Harry is still sleeping. That's a good sign, isn't it?” 

Ginny went inside and Mrs Dobby shut the door. “ It depends. Has he had any pain relief?” 

“There was a box of paracetamol on his bed side table,” said Mrs Dobby. “ He still feels rather warm when I checked on him ten minutes ago. Do you think I should ring for the locum?” she asked. 

“He or she is probably swamped with cases like this,” said Ginny, knowingly. “It's going around my town, as well. Perhaps I could see him?” she asked. 

“ Of course, of course, what am I thinking, keeping you chattering down here. This way, Miss Ginny,” offered Mrs Dobby. 

“ How long have you worked here, Mrs Dobby?” asked Ginny, as she followed the older woman up the stairs. 

“ Oh, I came here to help out when the missus became ill. Cancer, you know,” she confided. Ginny nodded. “It took my husband, Abraham, God bless his soul. I met Mr Potter at a counselling session for spouses, it was just after I lost my Abe, and I was so lonely. We never had children, you see, so it was just Abe and me, me and Abe. Anyway, Mr Potter was there, looking for advice, and we got to talking and he offered me the position. Said he didn't want his wife to be worried about the state of the house, she just needed to concentrate on getting better. Course, that was just wishful thinking on his part. The missus knew she wasn't going to get better. Here we are, Mr Potter's room.” 

Mrs Dobby opened the double doors and Ginny stepped in, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. She hurried over to the bed and put her hand on Harry's forehead. “Mrs Dobby, do you have a thermometer, please?” she asked. 

Mrs Dobby hurried to another room. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's cheek, noting the dark smudges under his eyes and the sweaty forehead. 

Harry leaned his hot cheek against her cool hand. He frowned, his eyelids fluttering open. “Ginny?” he asked weakly. 

“ Yeah, it's me,” she affirmed. She looked up as Mrs Dobby came back into the room, handing her one of the newer kind of thermometers. “ Perfect.” She lay it against Harry's forehead, and within seconds, it beeped.”One hundred and three, that's quite high,” muttered Ginny, more to herself. 

Harry's hand reached up to grab hers. “ Don't call the doctor. I'll be fine with some rest.” 

“ Would you like Mrs Dobby to ring your daughters?” asked Ginny, “ I'm sure they would want to know.” 

“ No,” said Harry, coughing and shivering. “They'll come rushing over, and I don't want them to get sick, too.” 

“ When did you last have something to eat, and some paracetamol?” asked Ginny. 

Harry groaned, all he wanted to do was sleep now that he had seen Ginny. “I don't know, what's the time now?” he asked. 

“ It's midday on Tuesday,” said Ginny, aware that his tee shirt was damp with sweat. 

“ Probably had a couple of tablets around seven thirty this morning. I couldn't eat anything,” he confessed. “I forgot to charge my phone after I rang you, and it died.” 

“ Right, here's the plan. You need to get up and take a shower, get out of those sweaty pyjamas. Mrs Dobby and I will change the sheets on your bed while you're in the shower, then you will come back, get back into bed, have some chicken soup, some paracetamol and go to sleep, okay?” asked Ginny. Her mother's advice from all those years ago had served her well when her kids were little, and still served her well to this day. 

“ I'll go put the soup on to warm,” said Mrs Dobby, “ then I'll return with some fresh clean sheets.” She bustled out of the room, pleased to have something to do to help.

“Harry, will you be all right in the shower alone?” asked Ginny, helping him sit up. 

“Why, will you join me if I'm not?” he teased weakly. 

Ginny blushed. “ No, prat. I'd send Mrs Dobby in, of course.” 

Harry chuckled, then groaned. “ God, don't make me laugh, I think I'll throw up. Ugh, I hate being sick, it reminds me of...” He stopped and bit his lip. 

“Of course it reminds you of your wife, Harry, it's only natural, but this is just the flu. Now, where do you keep your clean pyjamas?” she asked, once he had swung his legs around and they were on the ground. 

He pointed to a dresser. “ Top drawer.” 

She grabbed the pyjamas. “ Bathroom?” 

“ Ensuite,” he said, pointing to a door she had thought was a walk in wardrobe. 

“ Not too shabby,” muttered Ginny, as she went into his bathroom and lay his pyjamas on the sink. She resisted the urge to check his bathroom cupboards – thank you, Luna – and ensured there was clean towels ready for him, then went back to his bedroom. He was running his hands through his sweaty hair. 

“Here we go,” chirruped Mrs Dobby, coming in with clean sheets. 

“Mrs Dobby, while I get Harry sorted in the shower, could you strip the bed please?” asked Ginny. 

“ Yes, ma'am,” she said, and went to Harry's other side. Together they got him vertical, giving him time to stand his ground and steady himself. 

“ Woah,” he said feeling dizzy. 

“ Take your time. When you're ready, we'll go to the bathroom. Ready?” asked Ginny. 

Harry nodded, and slowly they made their way to the ensuite. He was sweating at the effort, and Ginny patted his arm sympathetically. “ You'll feel better after a shower and you brush your teeth, promise.” 

He nodded, shivering. While he leant against the wall, Mrs Dobby hurried back to the bedroom, and Ginny ran the shower. When she turned back to ask him how hot he wanted it, she found he had removed his shirt and was wiping his forehead with it. “So hot,” he complained. 

“ This should help. Take as long as you need, Mrs Dobby and I will just be in your bedroom. Call us if you need help,” she ordered, trying not to stare at his taut torso. 

“ Yes, ma'am,” he curtseyed, and she slapped his bottom as she passed him, something she would have done to Cedric. He jumped. “Hey, I'm sick.” 

“You're cheeky, is what you are,” admonished Ginny. “ Get in the shower.” 

He put his fingers in his pants and began to lower them. Ginny gulped and hurried out, to find Mrs Dobby had stripped the bed and was spraying some sort of antibacterial spray on the mattress. “ Good idea,” praised Ginny. 

Together they quickly re-made the bed, leaving one side turned down. Mrs Dobby gathered the soiled sheets and took them with her, promising to return with the soup. 

Ginny went to the bathroom, knocking on the half closed door. “ Harry, are you okay? The bed is ready for you.” 

“Just a bit longer,” he called, his voice weak. 

Ginny waited, then heard the shower turn off and the door open. She heard him shuffle out, groaning as the warmth of the shower left him. “ Okay?” she called. 

“Just getting my jammies on,” he quipped, making her smile. She was sure he must be feeling as weak as a kitten by now, and sure enough, when he opened the door, he looked exhausted. 

“Come on, let's get you into bed,” urged Ginny. Mrs Dobby rushed to his side again, and they managed to get Harry back to bed in no time. 

They propped him up so he could eat the soup. “ Smells good,” he said. 

“This is my mother's famous chicken soup, it cures all ails,” said Ginny, stirring the contents. She inhaled, the scent bringing back so many fond memories of her childhood. 

Harry took a tentative sip of the soup, his eyes lighting up at the taste. “That's...bloody brilliant,” he said. He lay down the spoon and picked it up in both hands, bringing it to his mouth. 

“Easy now. It's not as delicious coming back up,” warned Ginny. 

He took small gulps, letting the warmth of the soup flood his body. Once he was done, he handed the bowl back to Ginny, who traded it for a glass of water and two paracetamol. 

“ We need to get your temperature down. Take these, and try to sleep. You should feel better when you wake,” said Ginny. She watched him take the tablets, then stood, intending to take the dirty bowl downstairs to wash. 

Harry grabbed her hand. “ You won't leave, will you? You'll stay?” 

“ You just want me for my soup,” teased Ginny. His eyes bore into her, silently pleading. “ I won't leave, Harry. I'll be here when you wake,” she promised. 

Relieved, he let her go. “ Good.” He yawned and settled down in his bed. He was asleep in no time. 

Ginny took the bowl and glass downstairs, where Mrs Dobby already had the sheets in the washing machine. “Thanks for your help,” said Ginny. 

“ That's all right, dear, I'm glad you were here. I'll just nip up and get the towels he used,” said Mrs Dobby. 

Ginny washed the glass and bowl, then boiled the kettle for a cup of tea, pleased to easily find the teabags on the kitchen counter. “ Will you join me?” she asked Mrs Dobby. 

Mrs Dobby looked delighted, and pulled out some fresh fruit cake she had brought over this morning. 

The older woman was a font on information on the Potter family, but Ginny felt uncomfortable when it came to Harry's wife. She subtly changed the subject to Harry's daughters, and the older woman didn't notice as she rambled on as they drank their tea. 

“Oh my, look at the time, I really should get going, unless there's something else I can help you with Mr Potter?” asked Mrs Dobby. 

“ No, it's fine. I can fold the sheets and towels if you'll show me where the linen cupboard is,” replied Ginny. 

“ Of course, dear,” smiled the housekeeper. “ Now, I'll leave my number on the pad, if you need me to come over tomorrow, just call me, otherwise I'll be back Thursday. I assume you'll be staying with Mr Potter till he's on his feet again?” she asked curiously. 

“ Er, I hadn't really thought about it, I just planned to come up today,” admitted Ginny. “Hopefully his temperature is better when he wakes. I'll give him some more soup and perhaps some toast if he's up to it. A good night sleep should see him better, although he should still probably stay home from work.” 

“ Oh dear, I thought perhaps you would be staying. I'd sleep a lot better tonight if I know Mr Potter isn't alone,” confided the older woman. 

“Perhaps we should let Harry's daughters know?” mused Ginny.

“Miss Samantha is away this week with her fiance, and Miss Hailey is studying for her exams. I'm sure Mr Potter wouldn't want her to get sick,” said Mrs Dobby worriedly. 

“ Look, I'll see how Harry feels when he wakes up, and if he's still not great, and only if he's comfortable with it, then I'll stay,” conceded Ginny. 

Mrs Dobby patted her hand. “You're a good girl, you are.” 

Ginny tried to hide a smile at being called a girl at fifty three. “Thanks for your help today, Mrs Dobby, it was nice to meet you.” 

The older woman stood, gathering her cardigan and handbag. “I'll let myself out.” 

Ginny found herself alone in Harry's house while he slept upstairs.


	5. Emergency

After the sheets were done in the wash and she added them to the dryer, then set the towels to wash, there really wasn't much else to do while she waited. She checked on Harry again; he barely stirred when she felt his forehead and took his temperature again. It was down to one hundred and one, so she felt okay leaving him to sleep. 

When the towels finished, she removed the sheets from the dryer and put them in. She folded the sheets and put them away in the linen cupboard. She then went into the lounge, intending to watch some meaningless television. 

She found herself staring at a lot of family photos. She was surprised at how much Harry resembled his father, looking at a photo of Harry standing between his parents in his police uniform. She could see that Rose looked a lot like her mother, too. 

Harry and Sarah's wedding photo was taken on the steps of the church. It was the largest of the photos and plumb centre, with every other photo surrounding it. Ginny smiled at a nervous Harry cradling a newborn Samantha, then looking more confident when Hailey came along. In every photo with his daughters, there was a strong sense of pride and love. 

School photos dominated the sideboard, and Ginny could see that, as they aged, Samantha took after Sarah, and Hailey, the Potter side, for she looked like her aunt Rose. 

She picked up a small frame; it looked like it may have been the last family photo taken. A frail Sarah was the centre of her family, as they celebrated Mother's Day. Ginny wondered how much time had elapsed after that photo till she had passed. 

Ginny heard the dryer beep, so she went to get the nice warm towels out, then folded them, ready to be taken upstairs next time she went up. She felt slightly uncomfortable being in the lounge alone, so she burrowed in Harry's kitchen cupboards and fridge, and ended up cooking some individual quiches that he could heat up quickly or could be frozen too. She ate one herself as it cooled, planning to give Harry another hour, then go check on him. She wandered back to the lounge, ignoring the photos and sat on the sofa, closing her eyes for a moment.

She must have dozed, for she woke to hear Harry calling for her in a croaky voice. “Ginny? GINNY?” 

She shot off the sofa, grabbed the towels and went upstairs. Harry's eyes showed relief when she walked in. “ You're still here,” he sighed.. 

She put her hand on his forehead, then on his cheek. “Yep, still here,” she said cheerfully. “ How are you feeling?” 

“ Like I got hit by a truck,” he admitted, then, realising what he had said, winced. “Shit, sorry, I just-” 

“ It's fine, Harry, it's just an expression. That's a pretty standard way to feel when you've got the flu. You'll probably be off work for the rest of the week,” she told him, going to put the towels away in the bathroom.

“ What? No, I can't, I have too much going on,” he protested, struggling to sit up. 

Ginny shrugged. “ If you go back too soon, you'll probably collapse, unless you take it easy. Your body needs rest to recover, this flu strain is nasty. Can't you work on your laptop, and call the office if you need them?” she asked, glancing at his briefcase by the side of the bed. 

He nodded, reaching for it. She grabbed his arm. “ Nope, not today. Maybe tomorrow if you're feeling better. More likely Thursday, though.” 

He sighed, and she handed him a glass of water and some more paracetamol. He grimaced but swallowed them. “I hate taking medication,” he grumbled. 

“Big baby,” she taunted, grinning at him. “ Do you feel like another shower, or something more to eat?” 

He shook his head. “ Not yet. Can we just talk?” 

“ Well, we're pretty good at that,” she joked, referring to the many hours of phone conversations they had racked up already. “ Anything in particular?” 

He hesitated. “ Do you miss Cedric?” He sighed, “stupid question, I know you miss him, but does it-do you miss being alone. Have you ever thought about re-marrying?”

She stared down at her hands, unsure how to answer him. His hand reached out to grab hers. “ I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.” 

She shook her head, looking up at him. “ No, it's fine. You're right, of course I miss Cedric. There used to be times I'd turn around to tell him something funny that happened to me at work, or something with the boys, and it would hurt so much that he wasn't there.” 

“ Yeah, I felt the same way after Sarah died,” admitted Harry. 

Ginny nodded. “I think it probably took me a good couple of years before I began to realise this is my life now, just me, the dog and the cats. Oh sure, I have the boys, and now Lucy and the kids, but they have their own lives so basically, it's just me. It was a bit to adjust to, don't get me wrong. But I try and keep busy, with work, and friends, and the grand-kids,” she finished. 

“ And...remarrying?” he asked. 

“I never really thought about it. I-I had a date this week,” she gushed. 

“Oh?” He withdrew his hand and leaned back against his pillow, watching her face. 

“It was the headmaster of the school I was working at this last week. I kind of accepted without realising what he meant, and we went to the movies.” She named the movie they had seen. 

“ Oh. I was hoping we could see it together,” Harry commented quietly. 

“I really didn't take any of it in, and left straight after the movie ended,” she babbled. 

“ Oh?” He sat up a bit higher. “ So the date wasn't a success?” He tried not to sound too pleased, but luckily Ginny didn't notice.

Ginny shook her head. “It was me, not him, he was perfectly nice.”

“ Will you see him again-on a date, I mean?” asked Harry. The idea that she was dating didn't sit well with him.

“Well he hasn't rung or anything, so I don't think it's an issue, but, I don't know, probably not. I don't think I'm very good at dating, to be honest,” she admitted. 

“ What, why?” he asked, taking her hand again. 

She shrugged. “It's been five years, Harry. I've been around quite a few men since Cedric died, and I haven't felt any sort of connection with any of them. I feel like I need some sort of connection, to actually want to go on a date with a man. ” 

“Yeah, I have to admit I've been thinking a lot about that since my nightmare date with Romilda. I mean, I could have stayed the night with her, but it didn't feel right to me. It didn't seem to faze her at all, that it was our first date but it did bother me. We really had nothing in common except work,” he said. 

“So, where does that leave us?” she asked rhetorically. “Alone?”

“Alone, together,” he reminded her. “We have each other.”

“I want to see the movie again, with you,” she decided. “After all, you can explain all the things I don't understand.”

He smiled. “It's a date.” She nodded. 

“Well, if you're feeling better, then I guess I should go home,” said Ginny, glancing at the clock. It was getting late. 

“Won't you stay?” he pleaded. At her look, he quickly added, “We have plenty of bedrooms. There's a guest bedroom right down the hall, you can borrow some of my pyjamas,” he pointed. “I'll go to work tomorrow if you don't stay,” he added defiantly. 

Ginny chuckled. “Well, for your staff's health and welfare, I guess I better stay. Now, shower or soup?”

“Soup, please...and some toast?” Suddenly he was slightly hungry. 

“Coming right up,” winked Ginny, and she left to go prepare the soup. 

**  
Next morning, she had been preparing a light breakfast of scrambled eggs for Harry, still in his borrowed pyjamas, when he had come downstairs and joined her, insisting he was feeling much better, and well enough to have breakfast at the table. 

There was a certain intimacy about eating breakfast together in their pyjamas while sharing the newspaper. Ginny insisted on him sitting down while she made the tea and did the few dishes, completely unaware of his eyes on her. 

They had been talking and laughing loudly, so they were totally surprised when Hailey had walked in with a basket of washing. “Dad, are you here, I need to – oh!”

The younger of Harry's daughters had looked curiously between the two, taking in the remains of breakfast and them both in their pyjamas, before reaching a verdict. Her eyes rounded and she gasped. “Oh my god, did you – are you two – Daddy!”

“Oh, no,” said Ginny, shaking her head vehemently as she realised what Hailey thought this was, “it's not what you think.”

“Daddy, this is great!” cried Hailey, throwing her arms around Harry. She smiled brilliantly at Ginny. “Hi, I'm Hailey.”

Ginny crossed the floor to shake her hand but the younger girl hugged her. Hmm, looks like hugging runs in the family. 

Harry looked on, amused. “Hailey, honey, what are you doing here?”

“I need to use your washing machine and dryer, mine's on the fritz. So, how did you two meet? Wait,” she ordered, hurrying to the laundry room and dumping everything in the machine, adding way too much powder and turning it on. She hurried back and sat at the table, chin resting on her hands, eyes darting between the two. “Okay, tell me everything.”

Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief. “Let's see, Ginny saw my profile on a dating site called Desperados, and we've been having wild weekends ever since. Last night we went and played poker. I lost badly, and because I put the house up as collateral, I have to move out. We were just looking in the paper for cheap bedsits.”

There was silence. Hailey's eyes were open as wide as possible and her mouth was in an O. 

“Harry!” Ginny couldn't help it, she burst into laughter, and so did Harry. 

Hailey looked between the two and realised her dad had been teasing her. “Dad! That was mean.”

“Hailey, if only you could have seen your face,” laughed Harry. 

They quickly explained how they had reconnected at the memorial ceremony after all these years, and that Ginny had stayed over to help Harry through his illness. Hailey herself felt Harry's forehead, and reprimanded him for not letting her know he was sick. Dad, I worry about you!

Ginny had made another pot of tea and they had a pleasant time with Hailey, talking about her exams and her part time job as a shop assistant. When her washing was done and dried, Hailey reluctantly said her goodbyes to them both and – with more hugs – departed.

Ginny didn't stay long after that, insisting she had to get back for she had made no provisions for her pets to be fed and watered. Once Harry was up and dressed, she left, albeit with promises to see the movie with him soon.

The weekend after Harry was sick was Father's Day, so they didn't get together. Instead, Ginny took a phone call from Ben early – sorry Mum, forgot about the time distance – and they talked about Cedric, then Ginny was picked up by Steven and Lucy and they drove to Ottery St Catchpole. After leaving Lucy and the boys at the Burrow, Ginny and Steve went to the cemetery and laid flowers on Cedric's grave, before returning for a big family dinner. 

Likewise, Harry had spent the day with his family, starting with an early morning breakfast with his daughters. Hailey had obviously talked to Samantha about Ginny, for he was peppered with questions about her and their relationship from Hailey. He reiterated what he had told before but knew his feelings for Ginny were growing into so much more. Samantha wasn't as giddy about Ginny as Hailey was, and asked no questions about her at all but eyed him closely when he answered Hailey's never ending questions.

After their brunch they drove down to Godric's Hollow to spend the day with his parents. Rose and Daisy were there too, and the girls discussed Samantha's upcoming wedding and all the plans that were involved with that. Hailey was the maid of honour and Daisy was one of her bridesmaids, along with Samantha's best friend. 

As he drove through Bristol, he wondered what part Ginny lived in. In all the times she had come to London, she had never invited him to hers. He wondered about her daily life. Did she go to the supermarket over there, did she teach at that school? Had she told her sons about him? He was pulled out of his musings by his daughters, reminiscing about family times spent at Godric's Hollow, or even at Brighton Beach. Of course, those times had included Sarah, and with a pang, Harry realised he hadn't even thought about her all day. This put him a morose mood for most of the afternoon. Several times, Lily and Rose asked if he was okay. 

As he let himself into his empty house later that night, he wished he had taken Hailey's offer up for her to stay the night with him. He had slept easier the night Ginny had stayed over, and her company in the morning was wonderful. Sometimes this house was just too damn big for one person, but he could never part with it, for it was Sirius' and he had wanted Harry to have it. 

He locked the front door and went through the motions of getting ready for the working week. Packing his lunch in readiness, he saw Ginny had made some little quiches, and he knew Mrs Dobby always brought some fruit cake with her on Thursday and it was still quite fresh. That settled, he headed upstairs. 

He bypassed the door to the room Ginny had slept in. He opened it, unsurprised to find it made up as if no-one had been in there. Without thinking about it, he picked up her pillow and inhaled. Her floral fragrance filled his senses and it was almost like she was there in the room. 

He missed her; her presence, her laughter, her conversation. Her companionship.

**  
They did see the movie together, and Ginny sat back in amusement after as Harry desperately tried to explain things to her, wanting her to love it as much as he did. They laughed over dinner as he mimicked the actors bad accent Irish accent in it, and by coffee they were comparing it to a similar action movie that had come out a year ago with a different actor.

Two weeks later they saw a romantic comedy with Hannah and Neville, and Ginny tried to get Harry to agree that the lead actor was much better than a certain other actor who had originally been going to play the lead. It was so much fun seeing movies with Harry, although she mostly looked forward to their lively discussions after. 

/*/*/*

“You're going to London again this weekend?” asked Steven. “It's like you just got back,” he complained on Monday, when he popped over to see her. 

“Rubbish, I was back in bed before midnight on Saturday night, I'll have you know,” she protested, yawning. With Harry now over the flu, she didn't think it right that she stay at his place, so she had driven home after the movie with Harry and the Longbottoms, despite his protests and offer to stay at his. Only her promising to text him when she got home made him not pester her more to stay. 

“Mum, you're driving to London or catching the train every weekend. This Harry, he's alright, isn't he?” asked Steven. 

Ginny looked up. “What on earth does that mean?”

Steven looked uncomfortable. “ I don't know, he's not some sort of sleaze hitting on you, or trying to scam money out of you, is he?”

Ginny burst out laughing at the notion. “Darling, Harry is none of those things.”

Steven scowled at her laughter. “I'm just worried for you, Mum. You're off to London all the time. Why can't he come here?”

“Perhaps he will, but this weekend we're going to the theatre. I haven't been in years,” said Ginny happily. 

Steven hesitated. “Mum, is there- are you- is something going on between you two, because you've been ridiculously happy lately?”

Ginny snorted. “Oh, so because I'm happy it must be because of a man...or is it because you think I'm having sex. Is that it?”

“Mo-ther,” hissed Steven, flushing. He opened his mouth to protest, then shut it, because that's exactly what he had thought. 

Ginny snapped her small purse shut. “Harry has become a dear friend in a short time, I know. I understand your concerns, love you for it, but really, he's a wonderful man, he wouldn't take advantage of me in any way, and has only shown me kindness and friendship. To be honest, that's all I really want right now.”

Steven watched her for a minute. “Sorry, Mum, I just...with Ben out of the country and Dad gone, it's up to me to watch out for you, that's all,” he mumbled. 

“I thought I was the parent,” joked Ginny. She patted Steven's cheek. “I appreciate your concern, Steven, but I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going.”

Steven followed her out of the house, checking to see if it was locked behind him. “Drive carefully,” he ordered, then smiled, “and have fun. Enjoy the play.”

“Thank you, darling,” she said, and a minute later she was on the road, on her way to London, and to Harry.

She pondered her conversation with Steven on the drive up. She hadn't been perfectly honest with Steven, and she wasn't even being perfectly honest with herself. 

She couldn't deny that things had changed between her and Harry since she had stayed with him during his illness. Ginny couldn't deny that Harry's hand lingered at the small of her back when they were out walking, or he held her hand longer than needed when he helped her out of a taxi. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, that he seemed to need to touch her in some small way, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit, even to herself, that she wanted him to. She decided to leave that train of thought for another time, when there was Luna and Hermione to discuss it with. 

The theatre was a huge success; Ginny hadn't stopped smiling, thanking Harry for taking her. It was a relatively new play at the Palace Theatre, with a big following. Ginny was sure it would go on for a long time.

The weekend after that was spent at Covent Gardens, simply browsing. Ginny held her breath when Harry took her hand to lead her down an aisle and didn't let go, but soon it simply felt so natural that she barely noticed. She was looking for something for his birthday, as he had told her it was the end of July, so she kept glancing at him, hoping for an interested look at anything in some stall or another.

He then took her to Neville's nursery and it took them a good hour to walk through. Ginny left with a pot of chilli that Neville had gifted her, after Harry told his friend that he was cooking dinner for her that night. 

They stopped off at his favourite farmer's market on the way back to Harry's home, and he picked up the vegetables he needed. She had brought her bottle of Spanish red wine up with her, so the meal was based around that. 

They had eaten in his back garden. She took great delight in the colourful flowers as he explained how overgrown it was, and how he, Neville and his dad had spent a weekend ripping everything out. Neville had been a huge help in the garden layout, for Harry wanted something low maintenance. Harry and his dad had laid down the pavers and created a lovely undercover area. Harry pointed out his daughter's hand prints, frozen forever in cement, with the date underneath. 

They were about to enjoy dessert, when Harry's phone ran. He answered it, paling as he listened. “What hospital? I'll be right there.”

Ginny stood. “What is it?” she asked. 

“Sammi collapsed today, Daniel took her to the hospital. I-I have to get there, she needs me. I need to go,” he said. 

“Harry, calm down,” she said, already packing up the remnants of the meal. “Does Hailey know?”

Harry shook his head. “I don't know.”

“Call her while I pack this lot away, then I'll drive you to the hospital. We can pick Hailey up on the way if she needs us to,” she offered, hurrying inside. 

Harry was in a bit of a daze so he was grateful she was thinking clearly. He couldn't have driven anyway, having had two glasses of her wonderful wine. Ginny had just had the one, saying she would drive home that night, despite his numerous protests. 

Harry rang Hailey's number and explained what had happened. “No, stay there, we'll come and get you and we'll all go together. Daniel is with Sammi at the moment, and I'll ring him back, let him know we're on the way in,” said Harry. 

Ginny nodded, grabbing her bag before walking out the car. “Just give me directions to Hailey's place.” When Harry didn't answer, she grabbed him, dismayed at the worried look on his face. “Hey, we don't know what's wrong yet, don't borrow trouble,” she chided gently. 

He nodded. “ My mum says the same thing. But she's my little girl, Ginny, and she's sick. What if -?”

“ No, do not go there. Let's go get Hailey and get to the hospital,” said Ginny, cutting him off from his train of thought. 

He nodded and went to the passenger side of her car, giving her directions. Hailey must have been watching out for them, for as soon as Ginny pulled up, she came out of her flat and hopped in the back seat. “Is Sammi all right?” she asked, her voice shaky and her eyes red-rimmed. 

Ginny looked at Harry, gesturing for him to get in the back seat with his daughter. He hopped out of the front seat and got into the back, drawing Hailey into his arms. “She's going to be all right,” he assured his youngest daughter. 

“ Promise,” sobbed Hailey. “ It's not going to be like Mum again, is it?” 

Harry met Ginny's eyes in the mirror. “ We'll be there soon,” soothed Ginny, “ you'll know more then.” 

Daniel, Samantha's fiance, met them outside the door to her room. “ The doctor's in with her now, they think it's her appendix. They want to operate...now!” He seemed as anguished as Harry had been earlier. 

Harry was relieved to hear it was simply her appendix. “ Thank God,” he murmured into Hailey's hair, as he held her close. 

The door opened and the doctor stepped out. “ Doctor, what's happening with my daughter?” asked Harry, stepping forward. 

“ Is Sammi all right?” asked Hailey. 

“How's Samantha doing?” asked Daniel. 

The doctor addressed Harry. “ Samantha's appendix need to come out. We'll be prepping her soon, then taking her down to our OR. You can go and see her for a few minutes, but she'll be spending the night in our Recovery suite. I suggest you go home and get a good night sleep, and she should be back in her room tomorrow, beginning her recovery,” he explained. 

“ Doctor, we're getting married at the end of September, will she be okay for that?” asked Daniel. 

“ Absolutely,” assured the doctor. 

“ Doctor, is there any risk to the operation?” asked Harry. 

“ There's a risk in every operation, Mr Potter, but Samantha's operation is one I've done a hundred times before. It looks pretty standard, so I'm not expecting any issues, but we need to get the appendix out before it bursts. That's when the situation can become critical,” the doctor said. 

“I want to go and see her,” said Hailey, breaking away from Harry and going into the room. 

“ Please, doc, look after her,” implored Daniel. Harry nodded. 

The doctor smiled. “I will. If you do decide to wait, the operation should take about an hour, once we get her stabilised and into the recovery room. A nurse will come out and let one of you see her briefly. I'll be there, and I can update you on how it went.” 

“ Thank you, doctor,” said a relieved Harry. Ginny smiled at him reassuringly. 

The doctor nodded and left. Daniel let out a breath. 

“ Go, see her before they come to take her. They'll give her some medicine to put her to sleep so go see her now,” urged Ginny. 

Daniel hurried into the room, while Harry hesitated. “ Go, Harry, I'll be fine out here,” she said. 

Instead he walked to her and hugged her. “I'm so glad you're here,” he whispered in he ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

“Me too,” she whispered back. 

When he went into Samantha's room., Ginny rang Steven, asking him to check on the animals and feed them for her. She explained the situation and told him she wasn't sure when she would be home; that night or the next day. She didn't want to leave Harry and Hailey alone to deal with this. 

Daniel, Harry and Hailey came out of the room while the orderlies came to take Samantha to the operating room. Ginny saw her briefly as they wheeled her out. 

It was mutually agreed that they would wait, and decided that Harry would be the one to go in and see her and talk to the doctor once Samantha was out of surgery. They all trooped down to the cafeteria, trying to cheer each other up as they waited. 

Hailey was much better now she had seen Samantha, and she was talking to Daniel about the wedding plans. Ginny took advantage of the conversation to speak quietly with Harry. “ How are you?” she asked. 

“ Fine,” he assured her. His hand shook as he added sugar to the tea he'd ordered. She looked at him pointedly. “ Okay, not fine,” he amended. “I'll be fine when the surgery is over and I know she's fine,” he said. 

“Do you think you should call your parents, let them know?” asked Ginny. 

Harry shook his head. “ They'll only come tearing up to London immediately, and there's nothing they can do.” A thought struck him. “ You're not driving home tonight, are you?” 

Hailey interrupted their conversation. “ Dad, can I stay at yours tonight. Then I can come back tomorrow with you and Ginny, nice and early.” 

Harry grinned victoriously at Ginny, and nodded at Hailey. “Of course you can, love, there's no need to ask. My home is always your home.” 

“ Oh, well I thought I should ask now that you and Ginny are, I-ow, who kicked me,” complained Hailey, rubbing her shin.

“ Sorry, I stretched my legs,” apologised Harry. “ God, how long has it been?” 

“Only fifteen minutes,” said Daniel, glumly. Harry patted his arm in comfort. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny knew she needed to do something to cheer them all up. Daniel and Harry were getting more nervous by the minute, and Hailey would simply not stop babbling. “ How about we go down to the nursery, look at the newborn babies?” she suggested. 

Hailey looked keen, but the men didn't. So they headed down to the waiting room near the operating suite, and Hailey and Ginny went the nursery. 

“ Sammi said she and Daniel aren't going to have kids for five years after their wedding,” confided Hailey. 

“ It's good to have a plan,” said Ginny. 

“They want to get established in their careers,” agreed Hailey, “ and get a decent house first.” 

“ Sounds practical,” said Ginny. “ What about you, what do you want to do?” 

“ Anything but retail. I hate my job,” complained Hailey. “I like helping people. Ooh, look at the babies.” 

“You could be a nurse, or a carer,” said Ginny. 

Hailey wrinkled her nose in contemplation. “I might take a gap year, go travelling. I just don't know what Dad will think about that.” They began walking to the operating suite waiting rooms to meet the men. 

“ Your dad is pretty reasonable, and he loves you so much, he just wants you to be happy,” reasoned Ginny. 

“ I know, Dad's the best. Its just, Dad and Sammi both have good careers, and I still don't know what I want to do with my life. Sammi was always the smart one, and the pretty one. She looks a lot like Mum, and -oh gosh, sorry,” gasped Hailey, covering her mouth with her hand. 

Ginny chuckled. “Hailey, it's fine. I don't mind when you talk about your mum. Besides, your dad and I are good friends. We're just helping each other out. You know, two old lonely people.” 

“ You're not old, well, not really. Dad either. He's pretty cool, for a dad,” said Hailey.

“Yes he is, which is why I'm sure he'll understand about you taking some time off after your exams,” said Ginny. 

They rounded the corner and went to the waiting room. Daniel was there, alone. “Harry just went in,” he told them.

They sat down either side of him to join him in waiting. Harry came out ten minutes later, looking much happier. “ The doctor said everything went as expected and she came through the operation well. I spoke to her, she's a bit groggy. She sends you both her love,” he told Hailey and Daniel. “She was nearly asleep when I left, the nurse said she'd sleep all night. Come on, let's get you home,” he told Hailey. 

“ Daniel, are you okay to drive?” asked Ginny, noting the sudden tiredness that had overcome the young man now he knew Samantha was okay. “I could drive you home, leave your car here and get it tomorrow, if you like?” 

“Thanks, but I rang my parents, and they're coming to get me and take me back to my flat,” assured Daniel. “ Here they come now.” 

Harry greeted Emma and Rupert, introducing Ginny as a family friend before letting Daniel fill them in on Samantha's condition. Both families then walked out together to the car park, separating but with the promise to see each other in the morning. 

Hailey was drooping as Ginny drove back to Grimmauld Place. Harry helped her out of the car and up the stairs to her old bedroom, reminding her they'd be heading back to the hospital bright and early. He then wished her good night and shut the door. 

He headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Ginny had made a pot of tea. “You're an angel,” he sighed, kicking off his shoes. He saw the remnants of their dinner on the counter, and the bottle of wine re-corked. “ Sorry about our dinner,” he said, “about all this, actually.” 

“ Harry, don't be silly. I'm happy I was here to help. Sorry you got roped into letting me stay tonight,” she said. 

“I don't mind. I ask you often enough,” he joked nervously. “I like you here.” 

Ginny walked over to him and hugged him. “ She's going to be fine,” she assured him softly, thinking his nervousness was due to worry over Samantha. 

He held her to him, needing the comfort, the assurance because at times like this, he hated being the only parent. Who did he have to turn to, once he was done reassuring the girls? Who was there for him? It had been times like this over the last couple of years that he missed Sarah the most. 

But now he had Ginny, by his side, knowing what it was like to carry the load alone.

And he didn't feel alone any more.


	6. Birthdays

Harry sat in the garden of his parent's home in Godric's Hollow, vaguely aware of his mother, sister and daughters inside doing the dishes and discussing Samantha's wedding plans. With less than two months to go, there was lots to talk about, but Harry was impervious to it all. 

His father, James, slid into the chair next to him, handing him a beer. Harry declined, reminding his dad he would be driving back to London soon, and James traded it for a can of lemonade, reminding his son that he and the girls were more than welcome to stay overnight. 

“Sammi and I have work tomorrow, Dad,” reminded Harry. 

“ You could skip a day, surely,” stated James. 

“ I missed a week recently when I was sick,” replied Harry. 

James didn't reply to that, instead they sunk into a comfortable silence. At least, until James asked, “Is everything all right, Harry? You've been awfully quiet today. Not exactly the happy birthday boy.” 

Harry just grunted. 

James took a stab in the dark. “ Pity Ginny couldn't make it.” Harry had driven down to Godric's Hollow with Samantha and Hailey and was supposed to pick Ginny up on the way through. However, the night before, she had rung Harry to say that Mitchell and Jonathon were ill, and she was helping Lucy with them. “ Your mother and I really liked her, the night we went to dinner,” said James. The two couples had met up in London not long ago. 

“ She liked you, too,” said Harry. It was true, they had had such a great time at dinner. Ginny and James seemed to have the same sort of humour, and played off each other all night. Lily had watched on fondly, while Harry was just happy that Ginny was getting on so well with his parents. It seemed important that she did. “Dad...?” 

James looked at his son. “Yeah?”

Harry didn't look at his dad, however, he looked to the horizon, as the sun was starting to set. “ Do you think there's a right time to move on when your partner dies. I mean, is two years long enough?” His tone was vulnerable. 

James thought about it. “ I really can't say, God knows, your mother is everything to me, Harry, after all, I knew your mother from high school, so we have a long history. But you had time with Sarah, time to say goodbye. Did she ever say anything to you about moving on?” he asked. 

Harry shrugged. “ She said she wanted me to go on and be happy, but she never specifically said to find love again.” 

“ So you have found love again...with Ginny,” clarified James. 

Harry shrugged again. “I don't know. I just know I miss her when she's not with me, and I hate to see her leave when she returns to Bristol. Being with her, well, it's like a whole other life. We understand each other perfectly,” he added softly, almost forgetting he was talking to his father. “We have a history,” he pointed out quietly. 

“Yeah, your mother and I noticed that,” admittted James. “Look, the fact is, your wife died of cancer; it's tragic. Sarah should have lived for another twenty, thirty years, but she didn't. 

“Yeah,” agreed Harry, morosely. 

“ But if Sarah had lived, you probably wouldn't have gone to the memorial service, and never re-connected with Ginny. Or. If you did, and I may be wrong, but I don't think Sarah was the kind of woman who would have tolerated a close friendship between you and Ginny...do you?” asked James. 

“ No,” conceded Harry. 

“And if Sarah were alive, you wouldn't have spent so much time with Ginny. At most, you might be Facebook buddies,” continued James. 

Harry thought of the fun times he'd shared with Ginny; with Hannah and Neville, with his parents. “ I have a different relationship with Ginny and the other people in my life, than I did with Sarah,” he admitted sadly. 

James nodded. “ And neither is wrong or right, they just are. What worked for you and Sarah would be different than what works for you and Ginny. ” 

Harry nodded. “How do I let Ginny know I want more, and not risk losing her friendship? She knows me, Dad, in a way Sarah never could.” He didn't want to admit it made him feel disloyal to Sarah to admit that out loud. 

“ You both went through a traumatic experience, it's understandable,” agreed James. With a twinkle in his eyes, he asked, “ Or are you actually asking me for sex advice?” 

Harry grimaced as James chuckled. “ Da-ad, please?” 

“ Sorry, it's just been awhile,” said James. “I think you need to be honest with her. Ginny doesn't strike me as the type of woman who would want you to hide things from her, or lie to her. For all you know, she's feeling as complicated as you are. I'm sure she'd appreciate your honesty if you told her you had feelings for her, and wanted to take the relationship to the next level. And if you can't do that, then...”

“Yeah?” asked Harry eagerly. 

“ Then use the Potter charm,” said James, winking at his son. “ A touch, a lingering look, an admiring comment. Let her know you find her desirable, show her you're attracted to her,” he advised. 

“The Potter charm? God help me,” groaned Harry. 

James patted his shoulder. “Yep.” 

~00~

“ Chicken pox. Can you believe it? We're all quarantined for two weeks,” said Ginny, the next night, when they talked on the phone. 

“ But, your birthday?” stammered Harry, dismayed. 

“ Touch and go,” admitted Ginny. “ I should be fine, if I don't get any spots, but I've never had it before. How was your birthday dinner at your parents?” she asked, scratching her her arm. 

“ Fine. It was fine,” he replied. “I-I missed you,” he admitted softly. 

Her tone was softer too. “I've missed you, too. How are Sammi and Daniel's wedding plans coming along?” She had unconsciously picked up on Harry and Hailey's diminutive for Samantha. 

“Good. I went with her to her final wedding dress fitting. She looked so beautiful,” said Harry, his voice thick. His baby girl, a bride!

“ Of course she did,” indulged Ginny, “ she looks a lot like her mother.” 

There was silence; not uncomfortable. Harry realised Ginny usually referred to Sarah as his wife, or the girl's mother, rather than by her name. 

“I loved my present from you, by the way,” he told her, changing the subject. She had found out one of his favourite authors was having a meet and greet in a popular London book store as she promoted her new book, and had gotten him a ticket, which included drinks and canapes, and a signed copy of the new book. 

“I'm glad,” she replied. She had thought long and hard about a good present for him, wishing she could have seen his face when he opened the card. 

“Your present will have to wait till you're better,” he told her. 

She smiled. “Honestly? One of your brilliant dinners would be perfect; I do have more of that wine,” she reminded him. 

“You'd rather have my cooking than a night on the town? You must be ill,” he joked. 

“Harry, our times out have been fun because I've been with you,” she told him gently. “It doesn't matter what we do, or where we go.” 

“I know, I feel the same,” he admitted. “ Still, after your great present, I want to do something nice for yours.” 

“ Fine,” she conceded, “dinner out, maybe ask Nev and Hannah to join us,” she suggested. 

“Fine,” he agreed, although he had no intention of asking Neville and Hannah. He and Ginny needed time alone together if he was going to let Ginny know he wanted more, as much as he loved the other couple. “I guess I should go, let you get some sleep.” It was close to midnight. 

“ Yeah, I guess, although I don't think about scratching when we're talking,” she admitted.

It was close to two before they both hung up. 

~00~

“So, how did Ginny like her dinner?” asked Neville. The two men met up for a drink a couple of weeks later.

“She loved it as much as we did when we went there, for Hannah's birthday,” replied Harry. “ She blushed adorably when the waiters sung Happy Birthday to her,” he chuckled. 

Neville looked at him long and hard. “Hannah was right, you like her. Like, really like her,” he realised. 

Harry couldn't deny it, didn't want to deny it. He nodded. “ Yeah,” he simply said. “Is it – is it too soon, do you reckon?” he asked his oldest friend. 

“Only you can answer that, Harry,” said Neville gently. 

“ I grieved for my wife; barely went out. I was there for my daughters, helping them deal with their grief too, as they moved on with their lives. The first year after she died went so fast. I buried myself in my work. I rarely went out, unless you and Hannah, or Rose and my parents made me,” he said, remembering the darkest days of the past two years. 

“ I know, I remember,” said Neville. “ So what made you go to the memorial this year?” he asked, “ when every other year you refused.” 

“I don't know, but I will be forever glad I did,” Harry responded truthfully. 

“Because of Ginny,” realised Neville. Harry nodded. “ Harry, you can't compare what you had with Sarah to what you have with Ginny now,” Neville told his dear friend. 

“ I don't even know if Ginny wants more,” admitted Harry. “I've tried showing her that I do, but either she's ignoring it, or she's just not getting my signals.” he sighed in frustration. 

“ Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, but...” Neville hesitated. 

“ What, Nev?” asked Harry. 

“ You weren't that great with the ladies, you're not exactly Mr Smooth, with the fancy words and the charm,” grimaced Neville. 

“ So you think Ginny isn't picking up on my moves, my signals?” asked Harry gloomily. 

“Maybe,” agreed Neville. He looked thoughtful. “ She'll be at Sammi's wedding, right?” 

Harry nodded. Neville grinned. “ All women get a bit, I don't know, loopy, at weddings. Make your move then, tell her how you feel,” he advised. 

“ You think so?” asked Harry, uncertainly. 

Neville nodded. “Mate, from what Hannah and I have seen, the two of you are great together. I say go for it.”

“ Yeah, you really think we're good together?” asked a pleased Harry. 

Neville nodded. “Harry, you deserve a second chance at happiness, at love and companionship.” He hesitated. “ Have you talked to the girls about this?” 

Harry nodded. “ Hailey thinks Ginny is great, she was all for the two of us together before I even realised how I felt. Sammi...Sammi is still warming up to the idea, but she's been so busy with the wedding. I think she appreciated how Ginny helped us the night she was rushed to the hospital, and I guess Hailey has been in her ear, but that's about it,” said Harry, worriedly. 

“ Then talk to her. Tell her how happy Ginny makes you. Sammi loves you, Harry, she wouldn't want you not to be happy, would she?” asked Neville. 

“ She was closest to Sarah, out of the two girls. She realised long before Hailey that her mum was living on borrowed time,” admitted Harry. 

“She'll just be worried you're going to forget Sarah,” advised Neville gently. 

“How can I forget my wife?” remarked Harry, “ I see her in my girls all the time. Every time I look around my home, there's a memory of Sarah.” 

“ Then tell that to Sammi. Tell her it's not about you forgetting Sarah, explain that you miss being part of a couple. Miss the companionship. There has to be more to your life than just work and your girls. Sammi's getting married, for heaven's sake,” said Neville. 

“ Hailey wants to travel, to take a gap year,” confided Harry. She had had a long talk with Harry after their visit to Sammi, when he'd taken her out to lunch before seeing her back to her flat. 

“ Didn't you want to travel, once upon a time?” asked Neville. 

“ Pipe dreams, my friend, from a long time ago. Before Sarah, before kids and a job,” said Harry dreamily. 

“ It's never too late, Harry,” said Neville, “ for anything.” 

Long after Neville left, Harry pondered his words, and as he fell asleep, he wondered if Ginny had ever wanted to travel.


	7. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets Ben and some of Ginny's closest friends.

“I'm coming to London for the weekend,” she told him excitedly on the phone after he had answered her call. 

“What, why?” asked Harry. 

“Ben just rang, he's on his way to Australia but he's chosen to have a one night stop over in London. He gets in Saturday morning, I've already booked two rooms for us close to the airport. He'll sleep most of the day but he'll join us for tea, then I'll see him off the next day,” she exclaimed happily. 

“Us?” asked Harry. 

“ Steven's hoping to come up with me, and Hermione said she might too, she wants to do some shopping in London. Luna and Rolf will be flying in with Ben,” she said. 

“ Sounds like a great reunion,” he told her. 

“ Harry, I'd love for you to come to dinner with us, to meet my sons,” she said warmly.

“I'd love to,” he said immediately, happy she was including him. “You know, you could both stay with me instead of a hotel. Save your money,” he offered. 

“ Thank you, but I just booked and paid over the phone, plus we'll be close to the airport. Oh, it will be so good to see Ben again, even if it's only for a quick visit,” he gushed. 

“You know, you could come up Friday afternoon, we could all go out to dinner. Again, you could all stay here and you'd be closer to the airport Saturday morning,” he offered, once again. 

“Hmm, that does sound good. Oh, we could go to that weird restaurant that we loved so much. I was telling Hermione about it and she said she'd like to go,” exclaimed Ginny. 

He liked that she was talking about him with her friends, and wondered what her sons thought about him. 

“I'm just not sure Steven would want to leave Lucy with the two boys overnight, Jonathon can be quite a handful at bedtime, and Steven is the only one who can get him to settle,” she mused. 

“Not even his nana,” he teased. 

“Oh, he's a little angel for me, of course,” she said. “I don't let him get away with anything, and there are absolutely no sweets after dinner.” 

“ Wow, so you're a strict nana,” he pretended to be surprised. 

“ No, I'm a sensible nana who knows what little boys are like when they have too much sugar before bed. Actually, I'm thinking about cutting out sugar altogether,” she added.

Now that did surprise him. “But you love the dessert trays when we go out,” he protested. 

She scoffed. “ I might love them, but my hips don't.” 

“Ginny, you have a great body,” he said without thinking. When he did realise what he said, he cursed inwardly. Shit Shit Shit

There was silence, then Ginny, obviously uncomfortable, said, “Er, thanks.” 

“ So,” he rushed, eager to change the subject, “ Ben's off to Australia. Have you ever been? Do you like to travel? Where would you like to go?” 

She chuckled. “I haven't travelled as much as I would have liked. We've been going to Paris in November the last few years for Bill's birthday, his wife is French so we stay with her family. One year, Cedric and I took the boys to Italy and we met up with Luna and Rolf. I think that's where Ben got the idea he wanted to do what they were doing.” 

“ You're going again this year?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Steven and Lucy are coming and bringing the boys for the first time. So it looks like we'll be doing Euro Disneyland,” she laughed. 

“ Sounds like a lot of fun. My girls barely like to ride the small rides at Brighton Beach,” he said. 

“My boys loved the roller coasters,” she exclaimed, “ and so do I. The bigger, the better.”

There was that companionable silence once again, before she spoke. “ Listen, I should go. I've got so many things to do now that I know my Benny's coming home. Sorry to cut our talk short today,” she apologised. 

“ No, it's fine. Let me know about Friday, okay?” he reminded her. 

“I'll make a couple of calls and let you know,” she said. “ Goodnight.” 

“ Night,” he said, and hung up. This was a step in the right direction, he decided. Meeting her sons, meeting her friends. They obviously knew about him. Perhaps this was the start he needed to let her know he wanted more than friendship from her.

~00~

“-and I'll be waiting for you at the gate,” said Ginny, talking to Ben on the phone late Friday night. “ Such a shame Steven can't make it, but he didn't want to turn that job down, it's good money,” she said. Steven ran a handyman business in their town.

“ Mum, it's fine, Steve and I talk all the time, it's cool. Listen, my taxi's here, so I have to go. In another few hours I'll be in the air on the way to London,” he said, sounding hurried. 

“All right, love, safe travels. I'll see you soon,” she said, giddily. “I can't wait. Love you.” 

“ Love you too, Mum,” he said, and disconnected. 

Ginny sighed happily. Her boy was on his way home, even if it was just for twenty four hours. She would take whatever time she could get with him. 

The phone rang again, and she picked it up; it was Harry. “ Hi,” she gushed, “ how are you?” 

“You sound happy,” he noted, “ excited about tomorrow?” 

She nodded. “ Yes, I literally just hung up from Ben, he's heading to the airport soon and in a few hours he'll be on the plane, heading home. I can't wait to see him,” she cried. 

He laughed. “ I can tell. So what's the plan for tomorrow, then? I booked that restaurant for us, by the way.”

“Oh Harry, you're the best. I was telling Ben about it, he loves African food, so he can't wait to try it. I'm just sorry Hermione and I couldn't come up tonight, but she had a late council meeting and wasn't sure what time it would finish.” 

“It's okay,” he said, glad there was a real reason she hadn't come up. He asked her all the time to stay at his, but she usually refused. He hated to think of her driving home that late at night, or even catching the train. 

“So, Ben's plane gets in at nine-thirty. I'll be dropping Hermione in the city to start her shopping, then going to the hotel to check us both in. Apparently they have some shuttle that goes directly to the airport, so I'll catch that and be waiting for him the moment he steps off the plane,” she said excitedly.

He chuckled. “ Eager much?” He supposed he'd be the same if Hailey only flew in a few times a year. 

“ Definitely,” she asserted. “if he's hungry we'll grab some breakfast, but otherwise we'll go back to the hotel. Rolf and Luna will sleep in my room, and Ben in his. I'll then go catch up with Hermione and Hannah for shopping and lunch, then back to the hotel and spend time with Ben before we meet you for dinner,” she reeled off. 

“ Did you say Hannah? Nev's Hannah?” he clarified. 

“ Yes, I was talking to her during the week, and she mentioned she needed to do some shopping in the city so I invited her along with Hermione and I,” explained Ginny. She paused. “ You don't mind, do you?” 

“ No, I think it's great. Hannah doesn't have many friends in the city, mostly her groups out where they live,” replied Harry. 

“ Groups?” asked Ginny. 

“ Yes, you know. Church groups, school mum groups, Trev's sport's group, gym groups,” explained Harry. 

“ Ah yes, our groups,” teased Ginny. “ So Hermione and I are are now part of Hannah's city group, are we?” 

“ Shut it,” he laughed, “ you know what I mean. You women and your gatherings!” 

“Anyway,” she drawled, wondering what sort of groups Sarah would have been in, “what time did you book dinner for?” 

“ Six. Who's coming, I told them I'd confirm numbers in the morning.” 

“ Er, let's see, there's us, Ben, Hermione, Luna and Rolf. Do you think Hannah and Nev would want to join us?” she asked. “That's what, eight?”

“Well, I know they've been wanting to go to that restaurant ever since I told them about it, but do you want to overwhelm Ben with too many new people. Don't you want to keep it small, give you more time with him?” he asked. His heart had lightened when she'd called them an 'us'.

“ You're sweet, but it's fine, Ben loves meeting new people. Ask them, please, Ben will love to meet them, I'vwe told him all about them and you. He's really looking forward to meeting you. I may have talked you up a bit, so don't let me down, Potter,” she teased again.

“Talked me up how?” he asked, amused to see this giddy, happy side of her. He knew it was because of Ben's return, but he found it adorable. 

“Oh, you know, witty, knowledgeable...pretty wonderful, actually,” she admitted. 

“Yeah, you think I'm pretty wonderful, do you?” he asked, hopeful. 

“ Harry...” The way she hesitated, he just knew she was going to say something meaningful. “I can't begin to tell you how wonderful you are. Meeting you again, it was like fate, or something. I lo-like having you in my life,” she revealed softly. 

He was sure he hadn't missed her stammer; had she been about to say love? “I do too, Ginny,” he assured her gently, “ and I'm looking forward to meeting Ben. I guess when I do, I'll know what Steven looks like, yeah? You did say they were identical.” 

Ginny snorted. “Not any more. Ben's perpetually tanned now, while Steven is as white and freckly all over as me. Thank God they got Cedric's hair, and not my family's ginger gene.” 

Freckly all over? Harry had a sudden desire to see all her freckles. He cleared his throat, feeling himself get aroused at the thought. “ So, I'll ring Nev now and ask him. I guess I'll meet you at the restaurant at six, then.” 

“I can't wait, Harry,” she said. “I really can't.”

“Me either,” he said softly. 

/*/*/*

Dinner was a blast. Harry didn't remember ever laughing so much. Luna, Rolf and Ben had many stories to share with them of their travels across Europe. Hermione and Hannah had become firm friends over shopping earlier, so they chatted, including Luna from time to time, when she wasn't talking with Neville about vegetation and plants in other countries. Ginny, who was sitting between Ben and Harry, seemed content to simply look at her son, beaming proudly. 

Harry grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed, unaware of Hannah, Hermione and Luna's interested eyes on them. Ginny turned to him, enquiring with her eyes. “I've never seen you so happy,” he remarked quietly, “ you're sparkling.” 

She laughed, leaning closer to him, unaware of how intimate it looked to the others. “How can I not be, it's just been the best night. The only thing that could have made it better would be if Steven and Lucy were here too,” she confided quietly. 

Ben happened to overhear. “Well, Mum, Stevie is your favourite, and your baby,” he teased happily. He too noted Harry and Ginny's intertwined hands. 

Ginny gasped. “Benjamin Amos, I do not have a favourite son, I love you both equally,” she scolded good naturedly, “ and you're only two minutes older than Steven. Two!”

“But he's given you grand-kids,” reminded Ben, winking at the others to let them know he was simply teasing. “ Can't beat that.”

She patted his cheek. “ You don't have to beat anything. We always encouraged you to pursue your individual interests, encouraged you to be more than just the 'Diggory twins'. You're both handsome, wonderful sons who I love...equally.”

They all laughed at how fierce she sounded. “Harry, Mum tells me your daughter is wanting to travel,” mentioned Ben, changing the subject. 

“ Yeah, she's just finished her exams and doesn't really know what she wants to do,” said Harry. 

“I was the same, whereas Steven was already on his apprenticeship at sixteen, seventeen. You know, I've been thinking about it for awhile, but I could use an assistant. Do you think she'd be interested in grunt work for a photographer. You know, carrying my gear, uploading the photos on a laptop, storing my USB's safely, that sort of thing. Mind you, it's not glamorous, we could be in the middle of nowhere,” he warned. 

Harry felt a thrill for Hailey. “I don't think she has really any sort of place in mind to travel so I'll ask her. She does have her sister's wedding in September, though, so she wouldn't be able to start till after that,” he said. 

Ben shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “ That's cool, I've been managing on my own till now, so October would be fine for her to start. Tell her to Skype me if she's keen, we can do some sort of interview and take it from there. Mum's got my details,” he said. 

Harry beamed. “ That sounds great, and it will certainly give me some peace of mind that she's with someone trustworthy and well travelled.” 

Ben laughed. “ You just met me, Harry. You don't know where I'll end up taking Hailey if she joins me. For instance, next week I'm going swimming with sharks, great whites.” 

“You are not, I forbid it,” exclaimed Ginny, horrified. 

“Mum, you can't forbid me, I'm twenty four,” grinned Ben, “ and it's perfectly safe. There's a place in South Australia, Port Lincoln, and you go down in a cage, see some of the biggest sharks in the world. Should get me some good photos there,” he said, happily. 

“Would Hailey have to do something like that if she joined you?” asked Harry, worriedly. 

Ben laughed again. “If she wanted to, I wouldn't stop her, but no, it's not a requirement of the job. She would be waiting on the boat with all my gear,” he explained. 

“Oh...okay, whew,” said Harry, wiping pretend sweat off his brow. 

Ben grinned. “ You're as bad as mum, aren't you?' he teased. 

Harry and Ginny smiled gently at each other, unaware that the others were watching them. “Guilty,” they both chorused. Ginny put up a hand. “ Protective parents group, that's us.” 

“ I'll join that group,” said Hannah, immediately, and she didn't know why Harry and Ginny laughed so much. 

/*/*/*

 

It wasn't a late night. Ben was stifling his yawns, despite sleeping most of the day. Luna was getting quieter as the night wore on and Rolf was getting louder. Nev had an early start the next day at the nursery, and Hannah had church in the morning. 

Luna and Rolf were ready to head home before dessert, so Ginny handed them the keys to her car to drive back to Devon, and Hermione would go with them. Ginny would catch the train home the nest day after seeing Ben off at the airport, and Steven would meet her and drive her to Luna's to retrieve her car. 

Harry was pleased because he would be able to drive to the airport and pick Ginny up before taking her to the train station. Just more time they would have together, and he would reiterate what a great time he had had tonight. 

/*/*/*

Harry, Ginny and Ben lingered over coffee after the others left; Ben assuring Ginny it wouldn't keep him awake all night. Besides, it was a long flight to Sydney, Australia, and he could sleep more on the plane if he had to. 

Harry was pleased to spend some time alone with just Ginny and Ben. He admired the young man for establishing a career for himself, and decided that if Hailey agreed to go, he would certainly sleep easier if she was with Ben. 

They left the restaurant at ten, as the place was ready to close. Harry hailed two taxis, shaking Ben's hand before he hopped inside. Then he turned to Ginny. 

She hugged him. “ It was the best night,” she whispered tiredly. 

He kissed her cheek. “I'll see you early tomorrow. Will you have time for a coffee before you head back to Bristol?” 

She yawned, unconsciously leaning against him. “I haven't even checked the train schedule.” 

“ We'll check it after Ben's plane has taken off,” he assured her. 

She smiled sleepily. “ Thanks, Harry, for everything. Good night.”

“ Night, Ginny,” he told her, holding the door for her as she got in the taxi next to Ben. “Night, Ben.” 

“ See you, Harry,” said Ben, and Harry shut the door, watching the taxi pull away into traffic. He then got into his waiting taxi and returned to his big empty house. 

/*/*/*

“Okay?” he asked her, squeezing her hand as they drove away from the airport. 

“I miss him already,” she admitted, “ and he doesn't think he'll make it to Paris in November. Something about Thanksgiving in America, some sort of parade?”

Harry wondered if Hailey would be there with him. Both Sammi and Hailey were coming over tonight for dinner, and he planned to tell Hailey about Ben's offer then. 

“ At least he promised to come home for Christmas,” she sighed, leaning her head against the backrest. She looked over at him. “ Do you think Hailey will take him up on his offer?” 

“If she doesn't, I might,” he joked. “I've been thinking about doing some travelling lately. Life can't be all work, can it?” he asked rhetorically. 

“ You should do it,” she encouraged, “ go, see the world.”

“I wouldn't want to go alone, though,” he hinted. 

“ There are tour groups, you could join one of them,” suggested Ginny. 

“ Don't tell Hannah,” he whispered conspiratorially, pleased when Ginny laughed. 

“ Stop it,” she chided, giggling. “I understand why she joins these groups. I did too, when the boys were little, that's how I met Luna. It was a twins group, a way for mums of twins to come together to help each other; give advice.” 

“Luna and Rolf have twins?” asked Harry, surprised. 

“ Yeah, didn't I say? Lachlan and Alexander, although they call them Lachy and Sander. They've gone into environmental studies, although Sander is more about the law side, while Lachy is more about demonstrating and raising public awareness. Both great boys, a great mix of both their parents.” 

“Ben was great, I really liked him. I look forward to meeting Steven now,” he said.

“ You will, soon. Come down for a weekend, we can drive down and visit your parents, and mine. I know you want to see the Burrow,” she suggested. 

“That sounds great. After the wedding, definitely,” he agreed happily. Another step forward, he thought. 

“Not long till the big day,” teased Ginny. “ Is Sammi getting nervous?” . 

Harry nodded. “ She's worried she won't fit into her dress, so she's on a diet. I'm going to the market to pick up something healthy to make for her and Hailey for dinner.” 

“Cut out sugar,” she advised immediately. “ Aw, it sounds fun, I wish I could come with you,” she added wistfully. 

“ I do, too,” he said. 

They managed a half hour for coffee and cake – I'll start cutting sugar out from tomorrow, she informed him – then made their way to the train station. 

Their hug lingered longer than usual,as if they were both reluctant to part. “ Call me when you get home,” he said softly, “I worry.”

She smiled, her face against his chest. “ I will.” She really didn't want to leave, she felt completely content where she was. 

He released her. “I guess next time you come up will be for the wedding rehearsal, Friday week?” 

“ Yeah, sounds about right. I'm babysitting the boys next weekend,” she reminded him. 

There was an announcement about Ginny's train. She looked sadly at him. “Time to go, I'm afraid.” 

He nodded, hugging her quickly again. “Talk tonight?”

“Of course,” she agreed, and he released her, watching her walk away, yet again,and board the train.

Soon, he promised himself, soon he would tell Ginny how he felt. He just hoped she felt the same way as him.


	8. Rehearsals and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Luna and Hermione raises questions that Ginny has to face as she again heads to London for the wedding rehearsal.

It was the Friday before Sammi's wedding. Ginny had left home early to drive to the Bristol mall to meet her friends, Hermione and Luna, for lunch. She had decided to do some shopping there before meeting them, as she still wasn't completely happy with the outfit she had planned to wear for the wedding. She had the urge to look her best, so she had also booked in to have her hair trimmed and styled, then have a manicure. Then she went in search of the perfect outfit. 

The sales assistant had been most helpful, assuring her that the dress flattered her figure and brought out the highlights in her hair. Ginny had even treated herself to matching lingerie, and she set off for lunch in a good mood. 

She arrived first and treated herself to a mimosa while she waited. She glanced at the menu, wanting something light, as they were going out for dinner after the wedding rehearsal. Again she wondered if she shouldn't have booked into a hotel for the night rather than face the hour plus drive home, but she figured it was too late now. A little voice reminded her she could have taken up Harry's offer to stay the night, but she brushed that aside. 

Hermione and Luna arrived together, Hermione having picked Luna up on the way through. They greeted each other eagerly, commented on how good her hair looked and quickly ordered drinks and food. Both had exciting news to share with her. 

“ I've been offered the role of English professor at a prestigious boarding school in Scotland. I start in the new year, but I'll be going up there early to acclimatise, once I've tied up loose ends here,” announced Hermione. “ I'm done with politics, all the backstabbing and fake smiles. Still, I feel as though I have done some good in my time as mayor of Exeter, but it's time to move on.” 

“ Yes, you have...but Scotland? Won't you miss the thriving Devon night life?” teased Ginny. 

Hermione knew she was teasing. “Really? That's hardly my style. Besides, think of all those wonderful books in their library! It's said they house one of the greatest libraries out of all the boarding schools around.” 

“ Yes, Ginny, not all of us are gallivanting up to London every weekend, you know,” laughed Luna. “ Well, I'm on the move, too. I'm selling our family home and moving to Brighton. I've always wanted to live near the beach,” she said wistfully. “I've spent these last few days boxing up my dad's belongings.” 

“Luna,” gasped Ginny, reaching for her hand. “ I can't believe you won't live near my parent's place any more.” 

Luna shrugged. “A house is just bricks and mortar. It's the memories that make it a home, and I'll always have those. I feel as though being near the water will help make me a better writer. The water is so calming, don't you think?” She smiled brightly at them before accepting her fruit cocktail from a waitress. 

“ Well, I guess Brighton is closer to me than Ottery St Catchpole,” sighed Ginny happily, taking her second mimosa from the waitress. “ Maybe we'll see more of each other,” she added hopefully. 

“Won't you be moving to London to be with Harry sooner or later?” asked Hermione slyly, winking at Luna. 

“Why on earth would I move in with Harry?” asked Ginny. 

“Don't you want to be with your boyfriend all the time?” giggled Luna. “I miss Rolf so much when he's away, it's not often we don't travel together. It must get tiring, driving back and forth between yours and Harry's most weekends.” Rolf had just left for Australia, in search of the Tasmanian Devil. He was meeting Ben in Sydney and they would travel to Tasmania together.

“ Well, yes...wait, he's not...what makes you think...Harry isn't my boyfriend!” Ginny exclaimed. 

Hermione and Luna stopped sipping their drinks and looked at each other, then Ginny. “Yes, he is,” stated Luna. Then she realised her mistake. “ Sorry, we're old enough to call it for what it really is. He's your lover.” 

Ginny nearly spat out her drink. She coughed. “ No, he – cough cough – he's not. Trust me, he's not.” She poured herself a glass of water and drank it down quickly. 

Hermione and Luna exchanged confused looks. “ You mean, all this time and...nothing?” 

“We're friends, that's all. Good friends, best friends, sort of,” said Ginny, reddening. 

Hermione leaned forward. “ You've kissed, right?” 

Ginny shook her head. Little pecks on the forehead or greetings on the cheek didn't count, did they? “ No,” she admitted. She decided not to mention the lingering touches on her back, or the arm around her waist, or the constant hand squeezing.

“ Well that's not right,” concluded Luna. “ These last few months since you met up with him again, you've been a different person. Happier, busier. We just thought it was because you were getting laid.” 

Ginny snorted, glad she didn't have a mouthful of drink this time. 

Hermione looked grave. “ Ginny, do you...have you...” 

Ginny sighed. “What, Hermione?” 

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” she asked softly. 

Luna wiggled. “ Mmm, delicious. Makes me miss Rolf even more.” 

“Do you want him to? Make a move, I mean,” clarified Hermione. “ You've thought about this, haven't you?” 

“About jumping Harry? I'm sure she has,” said Luna, nodding. 

“No...well, not at first. Maybe a bit, lately. I mean, he's attractive, he's fun to be with, we always have lots to talk about, he has a great family,” defended Ginny.

“ So what's the downside?” asked Luna, licking her straw. “ Oh!” Her eyes widened. “ Do you think he has a small penis?” 

This time Hermione snorted, while Ginny's jaw dropped open. She flushed as the waitress smiled uncomfortably; she had come to take away their empty glasses. “Another round, thanks,” said Ginny. The waitress nodded and hurried away. 

“Because size isn't important, it's what he does with it that counts,” continued Luna, nonchalantly. 

“ Says the woman who's husband is well endowed,” said Hermione, dryly. Luna had been happy to reveal all kinds of details about her husband, once she was comfortable with Ginny and later, Hermione. 

“ I am not talking about Harry's penis!” cried Ginny, her cheeks flaming. It was made worse when she realised she had raised her voice and other patrons were now looking at her. “ God!” She dropped her head onto her hand. 

Hermione and Luna giggled.

“I don't want to lose him again,” blurted out Ginny. She clamped a hand over her mouth and looked tearfully at the other two. “ I can't lose him again,” she admitted weakly. “ Not just because I'm...you know. His friendship means too much to me.” 

“Horny. You're horny,” guessed Luna. 

Ginny nodded. “I have thought about Harry every single day since the explosion. All these years, wondering what he's doing, if he's happy. Fate brought him back into my life, and we've become really close. I won't lose him again, I don't even think he likes me like that,” she admitted. 

“Ginny, we've seen the way he looks at you, the way he treats you. Trust me, there is an attraction there, if nothing else,” said Hermione, realising this was really troubling her friend.

“ I say go for it,” said Luna. “ I was sure the two of you were already doing it. You look at him in a certain way too, you know.” 

“ I do?” gasped Ginny, horrified. 

“Has he really not ever made a move on you?” asked Hermione. “ Does he date other women? Are you dating other men?” 

“ No, no and definitely not. I mean, he always offers to let me stay over when we go out to the theatre or a late movie and dinner. Says he hates me driving home alone,” said Ginny. 

Hermione and Luna stared at her. “ What?” she asked, uncomfortably. 

“He asks you to stay over. To stay the night,” clarified Hermione. 

Ginny nodded. 

Luna laughed. “ You really wouldn't know a come on if it slapped you in the face, would you? Ginny, he wanted you to stay the night. With him,” said Luna slowly. 

Ginny's eyes widened. “ Are you...are you sure?” 

“Yes!” chorused Hermione and Luna. 

“Poor bloke must be horny as hell, too,” chuckled Luna. 

“ Well, why the bloody hell didn't he say something,” demanded Ginny. “ How am I supposed to know what he's thinking? This dating thing is shite,” she sighed. 

“ Says the woman who has only dated two men in her life and has fallen in love with them both,” chuckled Luna. “You're batting at 100%.” 

“ Woah, woah, woah,” said Ginny, holding up a hand. “ Who said anything about love?” 

“ Ginny, you wouldn't contemplate sleeping with someone if you didn't have very strong feelings for them. You already told us Harry is important to you, that you couldn't bear to lose him,” reminded Hermione. 

Ginny rubbed her forehead, she was getting a headache. “Can we change the subject, please?” she begged. They both nodded.

“ What did you buy?” asked Luna, grabbing her shopping bags. She opened one and pulled out a lacy pair of knickers. “ Ooh, and a matching bra. Harry is going to –“ 

Ginny grabbed them off her and shoved them back into the bag. “ They're for me, not for Harry,” she said defensively. “ I like them, they're pretty. Where's our damn food?” She looked around for their waitress. 

“ Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease. It's like I said, since May, since Harry returned to your life, you've been a happier person...and that's a good thing. We just want you to be happy,” said Luna, including Hermione in her look. 

“ It's fine,” said Ginny. “ I just need to think about things, that's all. I'll suss things out this weekend, at the wedding.” 

“ Well, there'll be dancing,” agreed Luna. “ You can rub against him, check out the size of his penis then. That might help you make a decision,” she suggested. “What?” she asked, when the other two started laughing. 

~00~

She wasn't laughing as she drove to London. Their words from lunch returned to her. The way he looks at you. You look at him too, you know. He wanted you to stay the night...with him. Penis. Penis. Penis. 

“ Shit!” Ginny pulled the steering wheel to the left; she'd been just about to miss her turn off. She waved her hand in apology at the driver behind her who tooted. “Sorry.” Shit, concentrate, Ginny. 

She pulled up at the church just in time. It was a lovely old church, and Ginny knew this was where the family had held Sarah's funeral. She could see Rose gesturing for her to hurry, as the small group of people were starting to go in. 

Ginny hurried to catch up with them. “Is everything all right?” asked Rose. 

Ginny nodded, hugging Rose and greeting Lily and James with a smile. She saw Rupert and Emma with them and nodded politely. 

“Come on, let's take a seat. The minister is just showing Sammi, Hailey, Julie and Daisy where they can freshen their make up and have a moment before they start up the aisle. Harry's with them but he was looking for you earlier,” whispered Rose, leading her up the aisle. “Listen, can we talk later?” Ginny nodded and followed her. 

Despite Rose's encouragement to sit in the front row, Ginny slipped into a seat in the third. The minister was talking with the parents, the groom, his best man and grooms-man.

The organist played the beginnings of the bridal march, and all eyes turned to the back. Daisy came first, counting steps and smiling at her mum when she reached the front. Rose smiled back proudly. The minister showed Daisy where to stand. 

Next came Hailey. She had been a bridesmaid before for her best friend, and walked confidently down the aisle, smiling at her grandparents before going to stand next to Daisy. Julie, Sammi's best friend, walked behind Hailey.

Ginny's eyes were on Harry as he nervously escorted his beaming daughter down the aisle. His eyes met hers, and she saw a flash of relief as she smiled encouragingly at him. 

How handsome he looked, how proud of his daughter. She saw the way he watched both his daughters, the love and devotion in his eyes. It was not unlike the way he looked at her some times. She frowned. Something was flickering in the back of her mind, she just wasn't sure what. She turned her attention back to the rehearsal. 

Sammi was smiling so brightly, one couldn't help but smile too. The minister went through the schedule with them all, including Rose, who was going to do a reading. They went through the vows and the rings, the kiss, where they would sign the certificate of marriage and then return to the front for the announcement. Then the walk back down the aisle. 

Ginny heard none of it, she was too dazed as she watched Harry. She wanted to reach out and smooth his hair down, fix his crooked tie. Unbutton his shirt and fling it away, then run her hands all over his chest. She closed her eyes, imagining running her hands down and over his great butt and squeezing. She opened her eyes in shock and arousal.

As if he felt her eyes on him, Harry turned to look at her. His gaze became as heated as she guessed hers was, until his attention was called away. 

What do I do now? 

She felt guilty for thinking these things in a church. The last time she had been in a church had been for Cedric's funeral. She looked up at one of the stained glass windows, depicting an angel of mercy. 

“ -ny? Ginny, are you all right?” 

Ginny blinked, surprised to see Harry kneeling at her side, with Rose looking worriedly over his shoulder. “ Pardon?” She blinked rapidly. 

“ I asked if you were all right? You spaced out for a few minutes,” chuckled Harry. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, his fingers brushing her heated cheeks. “The rehearsal is over.”

She smiled, looking down into his beautiful green eyes. “ I-I'm fine,” she stuttered. 

He stood, pulling her to her feet and brushing a kiss against her forehead. “ I'm happy to see you.” 

He hugged her and, pressed against him, she could feel his half hardened member stir against her thigh. 'Nope, not a small penis, after all. Must remember to tell Luna', she thought dazedly. She smiled erratically as Harry pulled away and turned, discreetly adjusting his pants, not looking at her. 

Oh God, oh God, what do I do now', thought Ginny frantically. Where were Hermione and Luna now, when she needed them? 

“ Ginny, is everything all right?” asked Harry, taking her arm and leading her out of the church, where his parents were waiting for them.

She couldn't speak, she was still too shaken by her arousal for him. She didn't want dinner, she wanted to devour him!

Lily and James smiled at them as they exited the church. “ We've decided to go to that nice Mediterranean restaurant we went for Hailey's birthday,” informed Rose, joining them. “ It's not that far.” 

Samantha and Daniel were already getting in a car with his parents. Hailey was going with the best man and the grooms-man. Daisy was waiting with her grandparents. “We three could drive over together and come back for your car,” suggested Rose, to Ginny and Harry. “I need to talk to you.”

“ No, you two go together, I'll follow. I'll have to leave early for the drive home,” explained Ginny. Ask me to stay,' she silently implored Harry. 'Ask me to stay and I will.' 

Harry opened his mouth but Samantha drove past, calling out the window. “ Come on, Dad, Aunt Rose, hurry, I'm starving.” 

“Go, it's fine, I'll follow you,” repeated Ginny, pushing him in Rose's direction. He nodded reluctantly and jogged to catch up with Rose. 

Ginny walked to her car. She sat in it, watching the other cars take off. But she just couldn't get herself to put the keys in the ignition, not yet. That niggling feeling was back; something that felt just out of reach, something she was missing. 

She thought back to those moments in the church, at the look in Harry's eyes. The heated look they had exchanged. Feeling his arousal pressed against her. Wanting, needing more. More of what, though? Lust? No, not lust, it was – 

Ginny gasped. Luna's words came to her mind. ' Only dated two men and fallen in love with both of them'. 

“I think I'm in love with Harry,” she said out loud.

Her phone rang, making her jump. She fumbled for her purse, opening it and reaching for the phone. She yanked it open, seeing Harry's face on her screen. “ Hi,” she answered. 

“ Are you lost? I'm waiting out the front for you,” he replied. “ Ginny?” 

“ I-I...I'm sorry, something's come up and I have to go home,” she answered hurriedly. She was not ready to deal with this, with him, not yet.

“What? Is everything okay? Is it your sons, your grandsons?” he asked in concern. 

“ No...I mean, yes...maybe. Er, I'm really not sure, just some strange message on my phone. I need to get home to find out what's going on,” she insisted. 

“ Can't you ring them, find out?” he asked. “I don't like you driving that far, especially the way you've been tonight at the rehearsal.” 

Ginny closed her eyes. Ask me to stay. The silence lasted several seconds before Ginny responded. “I tried ringing them, there's no answer,” she lied. “ I'll be fine, but I have to go.” 

“ No, wait, Ginny, please. I -” Ginny pressed the off button, started the car and did a U-turn, ignoring the ringing of the phone. She started the long drive home. 

By the time she got home there were a dozen missed calls from Harry, five voice mails and two texts. She sat in her car, holding the phone, debating what to do.

She looked at the two text messages. 'Pls, drive carefully' and ' pls txt me so I know u made it home ok'. Heart emojis ended both messages. 

She blinked the tears away, along with the sudden urge to drive right back to London. Her cottage, the cottage she'd lived in with Cedric and raised their children, held no appeal. Home was Harry now. 

I love him. I'm an idiot...and I love him. 

She jumped and screamed when someone knocked on her window, dropping her phone. “ Mum?” 

It was Steven “ God, you scared me,” she cried, her hand on her heart. 

“ What the hell are you doing, sitting out here in your car? Won't it start? I thought you were driving to London?” asked Steven

“ The car is fine, I just got back from London,” sighed Ginny, gesturing for him to stand aside so she could get out. 

“ You drove to London...and back?” asked Steven, tensing. “What happened? Did you and this Harry have a fight? Did he hurt you, or upset you?” He peppered the questions at her as he followed her to her front door.

“ No,” scoffed Ginny, moving to open the door. Lights, she needed the lights on. “ I felt a bit off after the rehearsal, so I decided to come home.” It was a half truth...sort of. 

“ Couldn't you...you know, stay at Harry's,” asked Steven, flushing. 

She looked at him. “ He didn't ask me, and I didn't want to impose,” she said truthfully. 

“ Oh.” Steven didn't know how to respond to that. “ The wedding is tomorrow, right?” 

Ginny nodded. “I'm fine, just need a good night sleep. Go home, Steve, kiss the boys for me.” She walked into her lounge and fell onto the sofa. 

“ Mum, you're not...jeez, I can't believe I'm even asking this...Mum, you're not pregnant, are you?” 

Ginny stared at him in shock. “Pardon?” 

“ Aw Mum, don't make me ask you again,” whined Steven. “ I mean, is it even possible at your age.” 

Ginny smiled. Chuckled. Laughed...then howled with laughter. “ P-p-pregnant? You thought I might be pregnant?” That set her off again. 

Steven stared at his mother. “ Are you drunk? God, do not tell me you drove home drunk! Shit, I need to call Ben.” 

Ginny didn't hear the last question. She waved her arms around. “ Everyone thinks I'm having sex, lots of sex, every weekend. Well, I've got news for you.” She pointed at Steven.

He winced. “ Please don't. I really don't want to hear about you and Harry.” 

She stood and came over to him. She thrust her index finger in his chest to make a point of every word. “ I. Am. Not. Having. Sex. And there is no need to call your brother, understand?” 

Steven nodded, rubbing his chest. Ginny returned to the sofa. “ But I am hopeful that will change after tomorrow,” she admitted quietly. 

He held up his hand. “ I do not need to know that. I mean, I thought you and Harry were already...you know.” 

Ginny nodded dully. “ Doing it? Getting laid? So did your Aunt Luna,” she said. 

“ Mu-um,” drawled Steven, “what's wrong with Harry? Is he blind? Cos you're pretty decent, for a mum.” He screwed up his nose.

Ginny snorted. “Pretty decent?” 

Steven hesitated. “ Is it because of Dad?” he asked softly. 

Ginny closed her eyes. God, she hadn't even thought of Cedric. “Not really. I just thought that part of my life was over when your dad died. When Harry came back into my life, I realised how lonely I was. Don't get me wrong, you boys are great, but it's not the same.” She smiled sadly at her son. 

“ Mum, Ben and I like that Harry makes you happy, we really do. I've noticed a change in you since you've been going out with him. Yeah, we thought you might be...sleeping together, but that's not our business. As long as you're happy, Mum, so are we. He does make you happy, doesn't he?” 

“ Yes,” whispered Ginny, “yes, he does.” 

“ Then go for it. You have our blessing, whether you need it or not,” said Steven.

Ginny laughed through her tears. She stood and hugged her son. “ Pass that on to your brother, will you? I'm going to London tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back. Oh crap, I have a teaching job from Wednesday to Friday, so before then.” 

“ I'll keep an eye on the place, and check in on the animals,” assured Steven. He hugged her back. “ Love you, Mum.” 

She smacked his bottom. “ That's for thinking I was pregnant, you prat.” 

He darted, rubbing his bottom. “ Ow, Mum-my!” He winked as he left, calling out, “lock the door behind me.” 

Ginny complied, locking the door behind him. She leaned against it, hearing him start his car and drive away. Suddenly tired, she gave the cats some dry food and water, then wandered to the bathroom. She removed her make-up and went to her bedroom. 

She fell asleep almost immediately, now her mind was clear. She was going to tell Harry she wanted more from their relationship. 

Meanwhile, in her car, her phone rang yet again. And in a town house in London, Harry Potter was just about going out of his mind with worry.


	9. The Wedding

Ginny slept late, then spent far too long looking for her phone. She only found it in her car when she was about to depart, half an hour after she had hoped to leave. By now the phone battery was flat, so she used the car charger and set off for the now familiar route to London. 

Just her luck she got caught behind a semi trailer that she found hard to pass, then roadworks held up her even more. Traffic seemed heavier than usual, with a lot of people travelling to London on this fine September Saturday. 

Ginny pulled up at Grimmauld Place, feeling fortunate to secure a park not too far from Harry's front door, and mindful that the wedding cars would need room. After checking her appearance in the small rear view mirror, she got out and locked the car.   
One of Harry's neighbours stopped her to ask what time to expect the bride and bridesmaids outside, and Ginny promised to find out and let her know. 

She hurried inside, greeting James and Lily who were talking in the kitchen with an excited Mrs Dobby. “ Hey, you're finally here,” greeted James. 

“ Do you know where Harry is?” she asked, eager to see him. 

“ Upstairs. The photographer is up there too, doing family shots. They just finished with us. We should be ready to go in half hour or so,” said Lily. She shot a look at James, who was getting fidgety. “ You were like this at our wedding and Rose's wedding,” she teased. “ You need to find something to occupy your time.” 

“If they don't need you for any more photos, would you mind going to see Harry's neighbour and letting her know they'll be leaving in about half an hour? She mentioned wanting to see the girls when they left,” asked Ginny. 

James chuckled. “ Good old Minerva, she's lived next door even when Sirius was alive. She's known the girls all their lives, even babysat them when they were little,” he explained. Glad of something to do, he left Lily and Ginny together. 

Lily lay a hand on Ginny's arm. “ Thank you, Ginny, he can get up to mischief when he's bored. Now dear, is everything all right with you? We missed you at dinner last night. Harry said there was some sort of situation with your family?” she asked in concern. 

“Everything is fine now, thank you, Lily. Sorry I missed dinner, I – ” she glanced up when she heard Harry muttering upstairs. 

“He's been in a right mood all morning,” confided Lily. “I don't think he slept well. Probably nervous about today.”

“I might just duck upstairs, let him know I'm here,” offered Ginny. 

“ Yes dear, go on, see if you can calm him down. I'll keep a watch out for the cars, they really should have been here already,” said Lily, gesturing her away. “ Would you like to ride to the church with James, Rose and I?” 

Ginny nodded her thanks and raced upstairs, anxious to see Harry. She knew Sammi was using her old bedroom and sure enough, she could see Rose standing outside looking in. Rose looked relieved to see her, and hugged her. Ginny told Rose how pretty she looked, then queried after Harry. 

As she joined Rose, Daisy came out. Ginny assured Daisy she looked lovely and very grown up. Rose and Daisy went downstairs, after Rose confirmed that Harry was inside having photos with Samantha and Amanda. Ginny nodded and waited. 

The door opened and the photographer came out, followed by Harry, who was tugging on his tie. Her breath hitched when she saw how handsome he looked in his dark suit. She stepped in front of him, lightly slapping his hands away as she began to fix his tie. She started by undoing it completely.

He looked up, startled at first, then smiled. “ You're here,” he said, relieved, his hands resting on her hips. He frowned. “ I left so many messages, rang – ” 

“I'm so sorry, I left my phone in my car and the battery went flat, I had to charge it all the way up here,” she apologised, cutting him off. She wouldn't, couldn't meet his eyes; her entire focus was his tie. 

“ I was so worried about you, I knew there was something wrong. You shouldn't have driven home,” he said adamantly. 

Ginny took a breath and nodded. “ I know. I'm sorry.” She kept her gaze on his tie as she finished the job perfectly. “ I probably shouldn't drive home again tonight. I wonder if I could stay tonight...with you?” She gulped and stared at his chest, patting down the tie and running her hands down his jacket. The need to touch him was palpable. 

His hands stilled hers. “Ginny?” She couldn't help but look up at him. His eyes bore into hers, searching for the answer to his unasked question. “I could probably find a spot for you...somewhere.” His eyes teased but also looked hopeful. 

The truth settled over both of them. “I've been a bit thick, haven't I?” she asked softly. 

His hands pulled her closer, resting together on the small of her back. “ Yeah, kind of,” he teased. She pushed him gently in the chest. He laughed and rubbed it. “Maybe I was giving out the wrong signals. It's been a long time since I've had to use the Potter charm.” 

“ You should have said something,” she replied, ignoring his quip. “ Apparently every one knew except me. Even my sons thought...well...” Her voice trailed off, hesitant to actually voice it. 

The door burst open and Hailey came out. Ginny tried to step away but Harry held her close. “ Dad, did you -oh hi, Ginny. Dad, good, you fixed your tie – so much better. Sammi's just about ready,” she told him. 

“ I should go,” said Ginny, trying to step away again. Hailey stepped back into Samantha's bedroom. 

Again, Harry wouldn't let her go. “ Did you mean it? You'll stay...tonight?” His voice was low but urgent. 

She knew what he was really asking and she nodded, happy to see the way his eyes lit up. “ Go, your daughters need you,” she said. 

He didn't move, instead, reaching up to brush some hair behind her ear. “ You look beautiful. Did you do something new to your hair?” 

She nodded again, happy he'd noticed. “ And you look so very handsome. How is Sammi doing?” 

“Nervous, as you'd expect,” he revealed, “ although not as nervous as me.” 

“ You'll be fine,” she assured him. 

“Harry, the cars are here,” called Rose from down below. “Ginny, please, I really need to talk to you.”

He swallowed. “ Right...I guess I should let the girls know.” 

They simply stared at each other for several seconds, grinning foolishly. Finally Ginny simply said, “ Good luck. I'll see you at the church, I'm getting a ride with your parents.” 

He squeezed her hand and let her go, watching her as she went downstairs to join his mother, sister and niece. With a joyous heart, Harry returned to his daughter's bedroom as he prepared for the most important task a father could do. 

/*/*/*/*

The wedding went off beautifully. Ginny wished she could recall details about it, but when asked later, all she could remember was the heartfelt way Harry said “On behalf of her mother and I, I do,” when asked who gave this woman to this man. 

Ginny was sure there were tears in his eyes throughout most of the ceremony, and especially when Sammi and Mark were pronounced husband and wife. Ginny sat in the row behind Harry, Lily and James, Rose and Rose's date, Adam, the headmaster! Rose and Adam – how, when, where? Rose looked at her apologetically but Ginny shook her head to indicate there was no need for apologies. Rose looked grateful, Adam looked sheepish every time their eyes met, but as the wedding party prepared to walk back down the aisle, Harry grabbed her to accompany him. 

He kept her close at his side while he accepted congratulations, even while they had more photos taken outside the church. He sat between her and Rose in Neville's car as they drove to the reception venue, his hand interlocked with hers, resting on her knee.

Rose had rushed her to the ladies bathroom as soon as they arrived at the reception venue. “God, I'm so sorry to spring this on you like this. I kept meaning to ring you, but I've been so busy.” With Adam, was unsaid. 

“Rose, it's fine. Adam is a nice man who agreed to accompany me to the movies one night, that's all,” she said. “It was never anything serious.” 

Rose nodded. “That's what he said. Besides, you and my brother looked pretty close at the wedding,” she hinted. 

Ginny smiled but said nothing. Rose grinned knowingly and hugged her. “I knew it, the first time we met. It was fate that made you meet up again that day, you know.” Laughing happily, she left Ginny to return to the reception, and Adam's side. Ginny followed her, her eyes immediately seeking Harry's. As if sensing her, he came to her side, nuzzling her ear, then taking her to the family table. 

Everything had gone according to plan. The meals were delicious, the speeches were short and all the guests seemed to be having a great time. Harry had danced with his daughter before leading her to her husband to take over. After the wedding party had danced the second dance and everyone was invited to join in, Harry asked Ginny to dance. 

It was heavenly being in his arms and knowing it was where she was supposed to be. No more hiding, no more wondering what that touch meant, or if something would be misinterpreted. He held her close, swaying gently, and happily she rested her face against his chest. 

James interrupted them to swap partners, and Ginny found herself swept away from Harry and Lily. She and James talked about the wedding but she could sense there was something else. She shot James a questioning look. 

“We think it's great, you and Harry. Lily wanted me to let you know,” he explained. 

“Thank you,” said Ginny, because she knew how close Harry was to his parents. 

“You were a bit slow, though,” mentioned James. 

Ginny spluttered, looking at him in disbelief. “ He told you?” she asked. 

James shrugged. “ I've got eyes, and I know my son.”

“We only met up again in May, that's what, four months. I was getting to know your son again,” she emphasised.

“Potter men don't muck around, not when it comes to love,” explained James. 

“Let's just see how we go,” said Ginny calmly, while inwardly her heart was thumping at the thought that Harry might be in love with her. 

“ You'll be fine. Let's swap back, Harry's been beckoning me over the last minute, now he's shooting daggers at me,” he said, smiling sweetly and waving at his son. 

All felt right the minute she was back in Harry's arms. “ Okay?” he asked quietly, his lips brushing her forehead. “ My dad didn't say anything, did he?” 

Ginny smiled, even though Harry couldn't see it. “Your dad was fine. I'm fine. Starting to wind down a bit now, to tell the truth,” she said. 

He said nothing, then said softly. “ We should be able to leave soon.” Sammi and Mark were already making the rounds, farewelling their guests.

“Good,” she affirmed, wrapping her arms around him tighter. 

/*/*/*/*

They caught a taxi back to Grimmauld Place. Harry's arm was around her, offering her warmth and comfort. She closed her eyes, completely content. 

“ Hey, we're here,” he murmured softly in her ear, and she roused enough to get out of the car and thank the driver. 

Harry kept his arm around her waist as they walked up to his house. Neither spoke but were fully aware of the expectations when they walked inside. 

He opened the door, then Ginny waited while Harry locked up. He came over to her, somewhat nervously. “Ginny...it's been a big day. If you're tired, we can simply go to sleep.”

She smiled a soft womanly smile before standing on tiptoes to kiss him ever so gently on his lips. Their first real kiss. Stepping back and turning her back to him, she flipped her hair over one shoulder and looked back at him. “ Undo me, won't you?” 

She felt his body heat as he stepped as close as he could, and slowly, slowly eased her zipper down. He pulled the dress off her shoulders and she closed her eyes when she felt his lips on the back of her neck. “ Harry,” she breathed. 

He was breathing heavily and his eyes burned green when she turned back to face him. She arched an eyebrow, her own eyes blazing for him. “ Now, you said you had a bed for me tonight?” 

He grinned a sexy grin. “ Right this way.” 

Taking her hand he lead her up the stairs to his bedroom. 

**

She woke reasonably early, feeling remarkably sprite given the busy day yesterday and the nocturnal activities she and Harry had indulged in till the early hours. Even now she was cocooned in his arms, his naked body wrapped around hers.

Their night of passion had been all she could have dreamed of. She had felt a slight uncertainty once they arrived in his bedroom. For a moment she wondered about him and Sarah, sleeping in there, not having given it a thought when she had cared for him when he had the flu. He seemed to sense her concern, because he whispered, “The whole room was redecorated shortly after....” He didn't need to elaborate. 

She had kissed him then, trying to unbutton his shirt and pants. He was trying to kiss her and lift the dress over her head, whilst she was trying to wriggle out of it. Eventually they laughed and separated briefly to undress down to their basics, before falling together onto the bed. 

How wonderful it was to be touched; kissed. Ginny hadn't realised just how much she missed the intimacy and love making. Fleetingly came the unbidden thought that this was so much more than with Cedric, but she quickly brushed that thought aside. There was no room in the bed for ghosts that night. 

Harry was a wonderful lover, so giving and caring and most appreciative. He exclaimed with delight of all the freckles over her body, and delighted in finding many more the further he explored her body. It was the early hours when they finally both agreed they finally needed sleep more than each other. After all, they now had tomorrow and all the tomorrows after that. 

She really didn't want to move but the need to pee only increased the more she tried not to think about it. Slowly she eased out his arms and out of bed. She grabbed Harry's shirt and shrugged it on and and finally found her knickers near the door, where he had flung them. 

She made her way down the hall to the loo, then the bathroom, washing her hands and finger combing her hair to some semblance of normalcy. She grabbed the toothpaste, squeezing some on her finger and running it over her teeth. Satisfied that she was as good as she was going to get for now, she exited the bathroom, prepared to return to Harry's bedroom. 

What she wasn't prepared for was to run straight into Mrs Dobby. “ Oh,” she gasped, clutching Harry's shirt tighter across her chest.

Mrs Dobby beamed. “ Lovely morning, isn't it, Miss Ginny. I wonder how the newly-weds are feeling this morning. Wasn't it a wonderful wedding?” 

Ginny felt her face flush. “ Yes, yes it was. I didn't think you'd be in today, Mrs Dobby,” she said. 

“ Oh, I just popped round to wash those dishes from yesterday afternoon, then I thought I'd just see if Samantha's room needs a tidy up. Can I get you anything, dear?” she asked pleasantly. 

“ No, no, thank you. I think I'll just...” She looked uncomfortable, not sure of the older woman's reaction if she said ' return to Harry's bed', so she simply gestured to one of the many doors. 

“ Oh, don't mind me, I'll be out of here in half an hour or so. Unless you'd like me to stay and make you breakfast? Are you hungry, dear?” offered Mrs Dobby. 

“ No, that is, it was such a late night that I think we'd, er, I'd, just like a lie in this morning,” said Ginny, her face going redder each moment. 

“ Very well, dear. Oh, and please remind Mr Harry that I won't be back now till Thursday. Unless of course he needs me. Then I'm just a phone call away,” said the woman cheerfully. 

“ I'll be sure to tell him...when I see him,” Ginny quickly added. 

Mrs Dobby looked confused. “ Oh, but I thought...never mind, none of my business, is it?” 

Ginny smiled uncomfortably. “I'll, er, just be going,” she said.

“ Yes dear, off you go. You won't hear a peep out of me, won't even know I'm here,” beamed Mrs Dobby. 

Ginny escaped to Harry's bedroom, shutting the door and leaning against it, breathing heavily. Harry was stirring, not happy to wake alone. He looked up in alarm, thinking she was leaving. “ Hey, what's going on?” he asked, sitting up. 

Ginny thought he looked adorable, with his sleepy expression and tousled hair. She went to the end of the bed and, letting his shirt fall open, she began to crawl towards Harry up the bed. “ You have a very dedicated housekeeper,” she said. 

Harry wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, now wide awake and interested in her actions. It was only as she settled on his lap, his hands on her hips, that he finally registered what she said. “ What? Mrs Dobby is here?” He pulled his shirt open.

“Probably for another half an hour, although she won't be back till Thursday.” Ginny pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

Harry pulled her close, his lips seeking her neck, her chest and lower. “Then we have plenty of time, don't we,” he murmured. 

She arched against him, running her hands through his already messy hair. “ Yes, we do,” she agreed. 

**

Next time they woke it was after lunch, and food was definitely on their minds. After showering together, they decided to walk to the pub up the road for a quick meal. This reminded Ginny she needed a change of clothes and she asked Harry to go to her car and grab the overnight bag she had stored in there. 

Harry watched with great interest as she dressed. Just simple jeans and a light jumper, as the weather was cool. She wasn't one to fuss and primp, but he still thought she looked beautiful. Her natural beauty shone through as she wound her newly cut hair into a messy bun atop her head. 

They ordered simple food. Bangers and chips for her, and schnitzel and chips for him. She had a coke and he had a beer. They didn't have long to wait for their meals, as they had missed the lunch rush and were early for the dinner crowd. 

Ginny threaded her arm through his as they walked back to Grimmauld Place. His neighbour, Minerva, came out to enquire about the wedding, and it was perfectly natural as the three of them discussed the details of the ceremony and the reception. Ginny even showed her some photos on her phone. Thanking them, Minerva bid them good-day, just as James and Lily drove up.

Lily hugged them both. “ We didn't want to come over too early,” explained Lily, as they returned to the house. 

“ Yeah, we're sure you needed a lie in,” teased James, wincing as Lily nudged him. “What, it was a big day yesterday, that's all I meant, Lil,” he whined. 

Lily rolled her eyes as she turned back to Harry and Ginny. “ Anyway dears, we just wanted to say goodbye, we're heading home to Godric's Hollow. We've already said goodbye to Rose and Daisy.” They had stayed the night at their daughter's home, not far away.

“And that Adam fellow,” added James. He was a bit protective of Rose, especially when it came to men. He had seen his daughter through a divorce, seen what it had done to her, and he wouldn't let it happen again. 

“ All right, Mum, Dad. Call or text me when you get home,” ordered Harry. Ginny smiled at his protective tone, quite familiar with it by now.

“ We will, dear. And you'll still come down in November, for Sirius?” asked Lily to Harry, gently. 

“ Of course, Mum, don't I always?” chuckled Harry. November 2nd was Sirius' birthday, and they always had a family dinner together after visiting the cemetery, to remember their dear friend and his godfather. 

“ Yes, well, things have changed now, haven't they?” asked Lily, looking between her son and Ginny. 

Ginny flushed. “ I would never come between Harry and his family,” she said sincerely. “ Besides, I have plans to be away in November.” 

“ Oh my dear, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just meant that Harry should take you into consideration now before making plans. And if you're free, we'd love you to join us,” pleaded Lily, flushing herself. 

“ Lily, there's still plenty of time between now and November,” said James, chuckling. “ Next you'll be asking where they'll be spending Christmas.” 

“ Mum, I'll let you know about November soon,” said Harry, placing his arm around Ginny. 

“ That's fine, son. We'll talk soon,” nodded James, moving to hug Ginny. Lily hugged Harry, then they swapped. 

“ I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to sound like a nagging mother,” whispered Lily. 

“ It's okay,” assured Ginny, whispering back. “ I meant what I said, though.” Lily squeezed her. 

“Come on, Lil, time to hit the road,” insisted James. “ Take care of each other, Harry, Ginny.” 

“ We will, Dad,” smiled Harry, stepping back to put his arm around Ginny again. 

They watched Lily and James drive off, then went inside. Ginny stepped back as Harry shut the door. He backed Ginny against it, kissing her till she was breathless. 

“ Will you stay till Tuesday?” he asked. She had mentioned at the pub that she didn't have to work again till Wednesday. 

Ginny let him nibble on her neck. “ Yes. Yes, I'll stay,” she said. Her fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt, before drifting lower. 

He gasped to feel her hands on his skin. “Upstairs, now,” he growled. 

Giggling like a teenager, Ginny pulled away from him and ran upstairs. He gave her a five second head start, then raced after her. 

/*/*/*/*

The next two days was like being in a bubble, just the two of them. Lazy hours spent in bed, or curled up together on the sofa, watching some mindless cooking show. They nicked to the local market then came home and cooked together; nothing fancy.   
Reluctantly they had to part Tuesday afternoon. 

“ Yes, I'll call you when I get home,” she promised, holding up her fully charged phone. 

“I wish you could have stayed for the week,” he said grumpily. He had the rest of the week off work, although he could work from home on his computer. 

“ Me too, but this is life as a relief teacher,” she shrugged. 

“ We'll make plans for the weekend,” he vowed and nodding, she drove away. 

She rang him, as promised, and they talked till nearly midnight Thursday night, although their talks now turned steamy, leaving them both wanting more. It was only as she went to school Friday morning that she realised, despite all the talking, they hadn't actually made plans for the weekend. 

She sent him a text on her lunch break, but by the time she had finished school and was about to leave, there was still no reply. 

She drove home, singing along to the radio. She pulled in, grabbed her bag and went inside. 

Seeing her mail on the table, she gathered Steven had been by. She kicked off her shoes, poured herself a glass of wine as she began opening her mail. 

Her phone rang as she was going over her electricity bill. She picked it up absent-mindedly without checking caller ID. “ Hello?” 

“ Ginny?” 

She threw the bill on the table, sitting up tall. She checked the time. 4.30pm. “ Harry, hi? How are you?” 

“I'm good. I miss you, though,” he replied. 

“ I miss you, too. Can we get together this weekend?” she asked. 

“God, I hope so. Please tell me you live at number 17, not 71,” he said. 

“ What? Yes, I'm 17, why would you – wait.” She went to the door and threw it open. Harry stood on the other side, the phone at his ear. 

“ Do you know you and the owner of number 71 have the same car?” he asked, still talking to her on the phone. 

Ginny lurched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him stupid. “You're here,” she declared. 

“ Yeah. I hope it's okay,” he said. 

Ginny laughed, grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, kicking the door shut behind her.


	10. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is with Ginny in Bristol and finally gets to meet Steven.

Harry stared at Ginny as she slept, almost unable to believe the amazing night they had spent together. Ginny being back in his life had meant a lot to him, especially considering how well they had connected. It was so more than he had ever dreamed of, something just for him, something that was wonderful and fun. Now that they had taken their relationship to the next level, things only seemed better.

He got out of bed and shivered. He grabbed Ginny's pink bathrobe, shrugging it on. It was mid-length on Ginny but only came to his thighs. He used the loo and returned to the bedroom, pondering. He didn't want to wake Ginny yet, so he decided to go and make breakfast, then bring it to her in bed. 

He was pleased to find her refrigerator fully stocked, so began pulling out various things to cook. He was so engrossed he didn't hear the key in the door or the footsteps down the hall. 

“Who are you? Are you a robber?” 

Harry bumped his head on the fridge door, cursing loudly as he shut the door. Rubbing his head, he turned around to see a man in his twenties, and two young boys.  
He knew this was Steven because of his resemblance to Ben. 

“ Er, sorry about that,” he said to the other man, assuming the reason for his glare was because he had cursed in front of the boys.

“Where's Nana?” asked the elder of the boys. 

“Asleep,” said Harry. 

“And you are?” asked the man, frostily. 

“Oh, sorry. I'm Harry, Harry Potter.” He went to shake the man's hand, but the robe came open. He hastily grabbed it and tied it - tight.

The older boy giggled. “You got nana's robe on.” The younger boy giggled too. 

“ Teddy, that's enough. I'm Steven, by the way, it's nice to meet you. That's Teddy and this here,” – he swung the younger boy to his hip – “ this is Michael.” 

“ Did you have a sleepover at nana's?” asked Teddy.

“Er...” Harry was trying to avoid Steven's interested gaze. “You're an inquisitive little boy, aren't you?” he joked, patting Teddy on the head. He cracked two eggs into a bowl and began whisking. 

“ Wotcha doing?” asked Teddy, looking on curiously. He climbed up on the stool next to the island bench.

“I'm making breakfast for your nana,” said Harry. 

“ Are you gonna make popcorn? Nana always makes popcorn when Mikey and I sleepover,” said Teddy. 

“ No, no popcorn for breakfast. I'm making scrambled eggs, bacon and toast,” said Harry. 

“I like dippy eggs. Nana makes me dippy eggs sometimes,” said Teddy. 

“And me,” added Michael. He burrowed his face against his dad's shoulder when Harry smiled at him. 

“So, is Mum awake?” asked Steven, looking uncomfortable. He cringed as Harry bent to look in a cupboard for a plate. It was quite evident he wasn't wearing anything under his mother's robe. 

“ Er, no, she-” 

“ Good morning, loves,” said Ginny, breezing into the kitchen wearing Harry's tee shirt. She kissed Steven and Michael on the cheek, Teddy on the top of his head, then went to Harry and kissed him on the lips. She then turned back to Steven and took Michael from him. “ What brings you by this morning?” 

“Lucy and I were wondering if you were free tonight to watch the boys, but, um-” he looked at Harry then his mother. 

“ No, sorry I can't,” said Ginny, “ Harry and I have plans.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, unaware of any plans. He felt Teddy's eyes on him, and sure enough, the little boy was grinning at him, as if he knew Harry's presence had unsettled his step-father. 

“Oh?” asked Steven. 

Ginny nodded, stopping Michael from picking his nose. “Yes, I thought I'd take him to the Burrow later this afternoon, so we'll probably stay for dinner. I know Mum and Dad would love to finally meet him.” 

Harry beamed at these plans and he nodded at Ginny in complete agreement. He happily continued making breakfast, adding some chives to the egg mixture. 

Teddy tried to dip his finger in the egg mixture, giggling when Harry playfully smacked his fingers. Opening the cutlery drawer, he pulled out a plastic fork and encouraged the boy to help him whisk. 

“ Right, well, maybe next weekend, then,” conceded Steven. “ Come on, Teddy, time to go and see Mummy.” 

“ But I wanna stay and make runny eggs with Grandpa Harry,” protested Teddy. 

Ginny snorted, while Harry and Steven both flushed at the name Teddy had used. Harry turned to pour the egg mixture into the pan, and add bacon to another one. He was not going to touch that one!

“ Not today, lovey. Tell mummy I said hello, okay?” asked Ginny, handing Michael back to Steven and coming to lift Teddy off the stool. She kissed the boy and tickled him, making him giggle. 

“ Say goodbye to Harry,” she said. 

“ Bye Grandpa Harry,” called Teddy. 

“ Bye Gwampa Hawwy,” echoed Michael. 

Damned if his heart didn't jump up and down to hear that. “ Bye boys, bye Steven, great to meet you.” 

Steven grunted, until Ginny nudged him. “ Your dad and I taught you better manners than that,” she reprimanded. 

“ Bye Harry, nice to meet you too,” he mumbled. 

Ginny walked them to the door and Harry heard them talking more. He turned the bacon and continued stirring the eggs. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist and Ginny pressed her body against his. “ Good morning,” she said softly.

He placed the wooden spoon down and turned to take her in his arms. “ Good morning, beautiful,” he said huskily, before kissing her long and slow. 

“ The bacon is burning,” she cried, laughing, and he quickly turned to save it. Ginny moved to the other side of Harry, and put the kettle on to make tea. 

“ Was Steven okay...about us?” asked Harry, placing two slices of bread to toast. 

“ A bit surprised, I think, to see us like this, but I guess he'll have to get used to it, won't he?” said Ginny. She grabbed a couple of cups and made the tea, then grabbed two plates, just in time for Harry to plate breakfast. 

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed,” he told her. 

She leaned over, placing her arm over his shoulder and kissed him lightly. “There's always tomorrow,” she told him. 

The thought that they had a tomorrow lightened his heart. He held her close to kiss her again. “ Deal,” he said. 

**

The Burrow was all he had imagined and more. He supposed it must have started out simply as perhaps a two bedroom house, but according to Ginny, the more children her parents had had, the more they had added to the house. Ginny had told him her mother's brothers had helped their dad, and none of them were professional builders, but somehow it added the ambience of the place. The grounds were vast, and he could imagine Ginny and her brothers running amok, climbing trees, swimming in the pond she pointed out to him – and skating on it in winter – and playing various games outside. A chicken coop and a dense vegetable and flower garden really made it seem like the typical English country cottage. Even if it was somewhat crooked. 

Ginny looked around, wondering if Harry saw what she saw, a home that had been perfect growing up there for her rough and tumble brothers and herself. Or would he see a veggie garden and chook house, needed to save a bit of money? Would he see the roof needed patching, and the door and window trims needed a paint? After all, it seemed as if the Potter family were fairly well off. 

“It's not much, but it's home,” she said somewhat defensively, looking around. 

He tugged her arm, getting her to look at him. “I think it's brilliant,” he said. 

She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand in hers. Their new relationship was still early, so she still felt a thrill at the tingle she felt. “ Come inside, mum's probably been cooking up a feast.” 

“I hope she hasn't gone to any trouble,” he said. 

She looked back at him over her shoulder as she lead him into the house. “You don't know my mother!”

Molly Weasley must have been listening for them, for she peeked out of the kitchen. “Ginny, is that you? And did you – oh, here he is! Harry Potter!” 

Harry smiled in greeting and held out his hand, but Molly Weasley wasn't having any of that. She pulled him to her bosom, patting him hard on his back. His arms had nowhere to go but around her. Ginny snickered at his bewildered face behind her mother. 

“How wonderful it is to meet you after all these years. Now, let me look at you properly,” she said, finally releasing him, only to cup his face in her hands. “Why, you're so handsome. Come in, come in, sit down, I'll make a cuppa.”

Ginny knew better than to offer to help, but she did pull out some cake they had picked up at a market in Devon on the way there. “I know we shouldn't have dessert before dinner, but Harry loves treacle tart, and we found one at the market. I'll slice it up, shall I?” She moved to the kitchen to help her mother. 

“Well if I had known, I would have made one for him. Your father used to like a treacle tart as a treat now and then, back in the days,” said Molly. 

“I haven't had one in years,” agreed Harry.

“Ginny says you were brought up in Godric's Hollow?” Molly placed a cup of tea in front of Harry, and Ginny placed a small plate with a generous slice of tart next to it. 

“Mum says you need fattening up,” she teased. 

“Ginny, I said no such thing, what will Harry think?” gasped Molly. “I simply said he could do with a bit more meat on his bones.”

Ginny eyed him up and down. “I think he looks fine. I've got no complaints.” She winked at him as he flushed under their scrutiny. 

“Stop it, Ginny, you're making him blush. Harry dear, tell me about your family,” encouraged Molly. 

Harry thought Molly Weasley could give London's top interrogator a run for his money, as he found himself spilling details of his family and childhood that he hadn't even thought of for years. He touched briefly on his marriage, instead, focusing more on stories of his daughters, ending with Sammi's wedding.

“Ginny said the wedding was lovely,” continued Molly, “and your youngest might join our Ben on his travels?” 

“Yes, she Skyped with Ben a couple days before the wedding, and she's agreed on a three month trial working with him. It will certainly ease my mind that she's with him, to tell you the truth,” nodded Harry. 

“I was the same with Ben, when he started. He followed Luna and Rolf, and they took him under their wing. That's why he still works with them when they need a photographer, as well as his other projects,” agreed Ginny. 

“All this gallivanting over the world, I just don't understand it. What's wrong with staying close to home?” asked Molly, rhetorically. 

“I used to want to travel, remember Mum? I planned to make the national hockey side, and travel to all the competitions in the world, maybe even the Olympics,” reminded Ginny. 

“You were that good?” asked Harry, surprised. 

“Oh yes, she had such potential. She could have done any sport, really, even running,” remembered Molly. 

“ All those years running after my brothers,” chuckled Ginny, “pleading with them to let me play with them. Of course, they said no. 'Boys only', they'd tell me. I hated that!” 

Molly stood, going over to the bookcase, and returned with a photo album. “ Mu-um,” groaned Ginny, her head in her hand. 

“ Gimmee, gimmee,” coaxed Harry, eagerly reaching for it. He opened it to see a young, tomboy Ginny dressed like her brothers except for her plaits. He saw all the school photos then the sports photos of Ginny competing and receiving medals. “Wow, you were really good. Where's the baby photos?” he grinned. 

Molly stood once again, going to the book case and returning with another album. He eagerly opened it, seeing baby Ginny surrounded by all her brothers, especially through the first year of her life. Ginny groaned.

“You were surrounded by a lot of males,” he noted. 

Ginny nodded. “ Yep, dad, six brothers and two uncles who never married. Otherwise it was just Mum and Aunt Muriel, and we don't count her,” she quipped. 

“ Ginevra!” snapped Molly, but she wasn't really angry. 

'Ginevra?' mouthed Harry, with a curious look at Ginny. He had thought her name might be short for Virginia. 

“ Come on, Mum, you know it's true, she was a miserable old woman who wanted to make the people around her as miserable as her. Hey, we've all got an Aunt Muriel in our family. Harry, who's your Aunt Muriel?” she asked. 

“ Well, they're not living now, but apparently my Uncle Vernon was quite nasty, especially to my mother. He was married to her sister, and he didn't encourage the two sisters stay close. Mum had to go visit Aunt Petunia when he was at work, and it was all very hush hush. Mum didn't like that, but she didn't want to lose contact with her sister,” explained Harry. 

“Pity your Uncle Vernon couldn't have met my Aunt Muriel, sounds like they deserve to spend time with each other, a couple of misery guts' together,” drawled Ginny. 

“Enough of that,” scolded Molly lightly, gathering their empty plates and cups. “Why don't you go out and see if your father's back. I'm sure I heard his car pull up. He's probably filling the shed with more things he's found in those estate sales,” she sighed, shooing them away. “ Dinner's not for another hour yet.”

Ginny and Harry escaped outside. “I'll need an hour for that treacle tart to settle,” he groaned. 

“ It was good, but mum used to make a better one. Oh, there's dad, come on,” she urged, pulling him towards a large shed. 

“ Ginny love, here you are...and you must be Harry. It's a pleasure,” said Arthur, holding out his hand. 

“ You too, Mr Weasley,” replied Harry, taking the older man's hand. 

“ Call me Arthur, please,” insisted Arthur. “Been in to see your mother?” 

“ Yes, we've had a cuppa and mum brought out all the baby albums for Harry to see. She sent us out to see you,” said Ginny, “ said you'd been at an estate sale?” 

“ Oh yes, found this marvellous clock, snapped it up right under old Don Fletcher's nose. Want to come and see?” he offered them both. 

Ginny and Harry followed Arthur into his shed, and past the blue Ford Anglia car he drove. Harry noted a lot of old appliances and household goods. “ Dad likes to tinker,” confided Ginny to Harry. “Don Fletcher is dad's friend slash arch rival at these estate sales, they usually try to buy or bid on the same things. Don likes to sell the stuff he buys but dad likes to fix them up.”

“People are just so quick to toss things away these days, and buy the newer stuff, but it never lasts as long as the originals. They made things properly back in my day, now it's all about cutting costs and making and importing things as cheaply as possible. I say you get what you pay for. Can't beat quality over quantity. Ahh, here it is,” beamed Arthur, carefully picking up a large family clock. 

“That's looks quite old,” noted Harry. “I'm sure I've seen photos of my grandparents house, and they had something similar.” 

“ Dad, it's gorgeous, a great find,” exclaimed Ginny. 

Arthur looked pleased at their interest. “ Needs a bit of a polish up, and I need to get it working again, but it'll look lovely over the fireplace, I reckon.” 

“If anyone can bring it back to life, Dad, it'll be you,” said Ginny. 

They retreated out of the shed at the sound of a car pulling up. To Ginny's surprise, it was Steven, Lucy and the boys. She arched an eyebrow at him in query as he stepped out the car.

“ What?” he asked defensively. “Am I not allowed to visit my grandparents for dinner?” 

“ Funny you didn't mention it earlier today when I told you we were coming down,” said Ginny, dryly. 

Lucy got the boys out of the car, and they made a beeline for...Harry! Teddy ran straight to him, and Harry easily picked him up before he barrelled into his legs. “Hi, Teddy,” he greeted. “ Michael,” he said, looking at the younger boy now in Ginny's arms. Michael immediately burrowed his head on Ginny's shoulder, and she brushed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Hi Grandpa Harry. We came to see you again. I told Mummy you was making nana breakfast and I helpded you,” gushed Teddy. He looked at his mother. “ Mummy, see, it's Grandpa Harry. Daddy told you he'd be here. Only he's not wearing nana's robe now.” 

Ginny snorted. Lucy came up quickly. “ Hi, I'm Lucy, mother of these two delights. Nice to meet you,” she said to Harry. 

“ She means us,” Teddy told Harry, pointing to his brother and himself. “We're dee-lights.”

“Yeah, I got that, mate. Hi Lucy, nice to meet you. Steven, good to see you again,” he said. 

“He came back from yours and Skyped Ben immediately,” confided Lucy to Ginny and Harry, gleefully. “ Someone's having trouble dealing with the fact his mother is dating someone.” 

“ That's you,” said Teddy to Harry. “You're nana's boyfriend, I heard mummy and daddy and Uncle Ben say.” 

Lucy looked sheepish but Ginny tickled Teddy under the chin. “How about Harry and I take you and Mikey down to the swing?” 

Teddy looked excited. “ Yay...but I want Grandpa Harry to push me, Nana.” 

“ Me too,” piped up Michael. 

“ That's okay, I want Harry to push me on the swing too,” said Ginny. She gestured for Harry to follow her, and the four went down to the pond, where the old tyre swing was. 

“That's a lot of swinging,” said Teddy gravely to Harry, looking at him to judge if he was up for it. 

He never left Harry's side for the rest of the night. 

/*/*/*

It had been a great day but for Harry, the best thing was returning to Ginny' house with her. “ Come on, time to go home,” she'd said an hour ago. 

Home. Home with Ginny. It felt as good as it sounded.

They parked the car, let the dog in and fed the cats. Then she took him to her – their – bedroom and they made love till early in the morning.

And he made her breakfast in bed the next morning.


	11. Status Update

They stayed in bed till mid morning, then finally rose, once the cats climbed on the bed, seeking breakfast. They fed them and let them and the dog out, then showered together. 

Ginny had a call from Ben, who had rung her to tease her about Steven's over-protectiveness. He assured Harry he was fine with the relationship and had told his twin the same. He then answered some queries from Harry regarding Hailey and the new job, reassured Ginny he was fine and eating well, then they disconnected. 

They were just planning what to make for lunch when there was a knock at the door. Ginny thought it may be Steven, come to apologise after speaking with his brother. She certainly wasn't expecting Luna, or the gloomy look on her face. “Luna!” she exclaimed. 

Luna's gloomy look turned into one of musing. “ You're glowing. You look like you just had great sex!” 

Ginny didn't take offence. “Yeah, well, that would do it,” she quipped, stepping aside to allow Luna to enter.

Luna looked surprised, as if she hadn't expected Ginny to admit to it. “So I guess Harry liked the sexy underwear, then?” 

Harry popped his head out of the kitchen. “ Harry liked them very much, thanks. Hi Luna,” he greeted, while Ginny blushed. 

Luna looked between the two. “Well, well, isn't this cosy,” she teased. She calmly walked into the house, stating, “I think my marriage is over.” 

It was the last thing Ginny had expected to hear. She hurried after Luna, while Harry looked startled, and immediately popped back to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

“ Luna, what are you talking about? Rolf loves you,” asked Ginny. 

“I just get tired of all the travelling sometimes. I recently realised I want to actually stay in one place for a few months, even a year. Is that too much to ask?” she asked rhetorically. “Apparently so,” she continued, answering her own question. “I'm here, working on our latest book, and he's already off, planning the next one. That's why he went to Australia. He could have stayed here with me, helped me settle into our new house and help me with the book...but no. God, I hate men!” 

“Anyone for Sangria?” asked Harry, holding a large empty jug in his hand. “I have all I need to make some...either that, or Margaritas?” 

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, then back to Harry. “ Margaritas,” they chorused. Grinning, Harry nodded and retreated to the safety of the kitchen. 

Ginny led Luna out to the porch swing. Luna curled in the corner, using one foot to set it swinging slowly. 

“Luna, you and Rolf have been travelling together for years. You barely even stopped when you gave birth to the twins. The longest I think you've stayed here is the six or so months when the twins were what, two, three? That was when I first met you, at the 'parents of twins' meeting, remember?” asked Ginny. 

Luna smiled at the memory. “Such a long time ago. You know, it never really bothered me before, the constant travelling. My dad was ill, so we moved back home with him in Ottery St Catchpole. We were there for nine months. I had to make sure dad was fully recovered before we took off again. I'm all he has, you know, well, me and the boys,” she added. “So why now?” she asked. 

“ Do you think it's because you just sold your dad's home, so you're looking for roots?” asked Ginny gently. 

Luna shrugged. “ Maybe.” 

Harry came out, balancing a tray with a jug of margaritas, two glasses and a tray of appetisers. Ginny pulled a small outdoor table closer for him to put everything onto.  
As he leant over, his shorts pulled taut across his butt. Ginny couldn't help herself from running her hand up the back of his leg, making him start in surprise. 

“ Sorry,” she grinned,“ couldn't resist.” 

He grinned back, cupped the back of her head and kissed her hard, but briefly. “Do you see me complaining?” he said, before returning to the house, the dog following him in hopes of a feed. 

“God, you're so cute,” said Luna, miserably. “How could you possibly not know that man had feelings for you?” she asked. 

“Luna, we're not talking about me and Harry, we're talking about you and Rolf. You know, you've been a bit off in the clouds the last few times we've talked. You didn't even ask us to help you move to your new house; you know we would have helped. Instead you organised everything by yourself,” said Ginny. “I thought you and Rolf would take care of that together, the last time you were both home.”

“Cleaning dad's house and packing all his stuff away, it was hard; very personal. I did tell Rolf and the boys I needed space to do it own,” conceded Luna, “and the moving company I hired brought all the big furniture in to our new place. None of it matches, I need to redecorate.” 

“Has Rolf even seen your new home?” asked Ginny. 

“Sure, I Skyped him, showed him around before I brought it,” said Luna, “ and I just assumed he'd return to England with me to work on the book. But no, once he got word about a sighting of that creature in Australia, he was on the next plane.” 

“ Have you asked him to come home?” asked Ginny, gently. She had never seen Luna this despondent in her relationship. “He won't know you need him if you don't tell him.”

Luna sighed deeply, staring into her margarita. “I've never been the clingy type, Ginny, never been one to need Rolf by my side, 24/7. I mean, we work together, we have children together. We've been together over twenty years, damnit. Shouldn't he notice, shouldn't he realise he's needed here? That I need him.” 

Ginny reached over to grab Luna's hand in consolation. “He's also not a mind reader, Luna. You asked for space, he's giving you space. I think you need to tell him you want him to come home. Then, for heaven's sake, sit down and talk to him. God this margarita is good,” she sighed. 

Luna agreed silently, taking a sip. “ Your Harry is a keeper, I think,” she teased gently. Ginny smiled, and Luna squeezed her hand. “I like seeing you so happy. How long has this been a thing?” 

“Well, things...happened after the wedding last weekend, and I stayed at his till Tuesday, then he turned up here on Friday night. I took him to meet my parents last night, and he also met Steven, Lucy and the boys. Teddy absolutely idolises him, calls him Grandpa Harry,” chuckled Ginny. 

“Oh, that's adorable. I'm really happy you're happy, Ginny,” said Luna. “Have you heard from Hermione?” 

“ She's still in Scotland but she'll be back next week. She's decided to stay at the school in the teacher's quarters rather than rent a place in town; she said the school is fascinating,” Ginny told her. 

Luna yawned. “She'll make a great teacher,” she said tiredly. She stretched. “I'm going to go home and call Rolf. You're right, Ginny, I asked for space and that's what he gave me. Now I need to let him know I want him to come home,” she said, standing. 

“Why don't you stay for lunch, Luna?” offered Ginny. “It will probably just be sandwiches or something easy.” 

Luna smiled gratefully. “ No, this is your time with Harry, and I don't want to cut into that. I'll be fine.” 

“ Are you sure you'll be okay to drive?” asked Ginny, as they walked back into the house. 

Harry looked up as they came into the kitchen. He stopped preparing sandwiches, noting Luna picked up her bag and put her sunglasses on, despite it being October.   
“Hey, I'm making lunch,” he said, gesturing to all the meats and assortments in front of him. 

“ Luna, please stay,” implored Ginny. “Just for lunch. Besides, you can't ring just yet, think of the time difference.” 

“I suppose so,” said Luna, removing her sunglasses and dropping her bag, “ but I don't want to intrude.” 

“It's fine,” said Ginny. “We have a few hours till Harry will have to leave to head back to London.” 

“So you'll mostly catch up on weekends, then?” asked Luna, sitting at the island bench and watching Harry make sandwiches. 

Ginny shrugged. “I guess so. Something we'll have to discuss, I suppose.” Harry nodded in agreement, hating the reminder that they were going to have to part very soon. 

Luna stayed for the sandwiches and shared a pot of tea before heading home, promising to have them over to the new house soon. 

Harry and Ginny cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes, working side by side and not saying much. After, Ginny led him back to the porch swing, and they lay together, talking about this and that; nothing serious. The whole point was simply to be as close to each other as they could, while they could. 

“I'm so glad you came down, this has been a great weekend,” she said softly to him, as they walked together to his car. 

Harry tossed his bag into the passenger seat. “I hate to leave but I do have a big week at work.” 

She kissed him lightly. “My turn to come to yours, then.” 

He smiled, hugging her tight. “Is this how it's going to be, one weekend at mine, one at yours?”

“For now, I guess. I really can't think of anything else, can you?” asked Ginny. “Will you call or text when you get home?” 

He kissed her forehead. “Of course, sweetheart.” 

The long drive home made him realise how far he had fallen for Ginny. He had no desire to return to his empty town house, but didn't know what the solution to their constant separations was. But he guessed he had a whole week to think about it before he'd see her again. 

And they did have their phone calls to look forward to. 

/*/*/*

A week later, Luna again arrived at Ginny's door. “I can't stay long, I'm on my way to the airport. I'm flying to Australia to be with Rolf,” she informed Ginny. 

“But what happened to staying in one place for awhile, writing the book, re-decorating the new house?” asked a bewildered Ginny. 

“I do love my new house,” sighed Luna, “but it just doesn't feel like home, not yet. That's when I realised, my home is Rolf. Wherever he is, that's where I want to be. I'll write the book on the road, as I've done in the past.” She flopped down heavily on Ginny's sofa. 

“Are you sure, Luna? You only just got home,” said Ginny. 

Luna nodded. “I'm sure. I do have a favour to ask you, though. It's a big one, so feel free to say no.” 

“What is it?” asked Ginny. 

“ Will you hire an interior decorator for me? Oversee the work, make sure they don't rip me off. Oh, and someone to fix the garden out back. I'd like a little retreat out there,” she said dreamily. 

“ Luna, are you sure you want me to do that?” asked Ginny. 

“ Sure! We can skype about furniture and colours and stuff, but I don't want to get too bogged down in it. I trust you, Ginny, to find me someone to make my house a haven when we come home. Please Ginny. Here, I've left a cheque to get the ball rolling.” Luna handed it to Ginny. 

“Wow, that's a pretty big cheque,” said Ginny. 

“I need a lot done. Here, I wrote a list.” She handed Ginny an A4 size piece of paper. 

Ginny read through it, then flipped it over, seeing more details on the back. “Luna, this is a lot...but I have an idea.” 

Luna smiled and stood, hugging Ginny. “That's why I know I can trust you. Well, must go, aeroplanes to catch, husbands to meet.” 

Ginny hugged her back. “ Will you be home for Christmas?” she asked. 

“Heavens, no, we're meeting the boys in Sweden. Take care, Ginny and thank you.” Luna propped her sunglasses on and waved goodbye. 

Ginny thought for a moment, then dialled Harry. She needed Sammi's work number, pronto!

/*/*/*

“It's a great location,” said Sammi, walking around, “ a lot of potential to work with.” 

Ginny followed her. She had declined Harry's offer to join them as they walked through Luna's new house. Ginny felt this could be a real turning point in her relationship with Harry's eldest daughter, and wanted to do this on her own. Besides, if she didn;t think Sammi was the right person for the job, she would tell her then and there. Harry and Daniel were waiting back at her house for their ladies to return. 

“ Luna is a very tactile person, she likes touch and she likes to be comfortable. Rolf is quite manly but can be very abstract. He won't notice the little touches you add to the place, but Luna will. Open and airy, not minimalistic but she wouldn't want clutter; she'd want to create her own. There's some furniture in the shed in storage from her dad's old home; I'm sure she'd like you to incorporate some of that, if you can, particularly in the room she wants as an office,” explained Ginny. 

“It's a lot to do. Why don't I go back to my office, draw up some ideas, some colour palettes and get back to you,” offered Sammi. 

“ Sounds good. Perhaps we can Skype with Luna too, so she can see what you have planned. Then it will really be her decision if she wants to continue with your services,” explained Ginny. 

“That sounds reasonable,” agreed Sammi. She looked out the front to the view of the sea. “Have you any plans for the garden?” 

Ginny nodded. “ With that view, I was thinking perhaps a deck or something out there, with a comfy chair or swing; big enough for tables and chair. Out the back, Luna wants an easy care garden. I've contacted Neville to come down for a look, see what he thinks he can do.” 

“ He'd like that, he did our back yard, you know, I mean, dad's back yard,” Sammi corrected. 

“Yes, your dad told me. So, you're really keen to do it?” asked Ginny. “It's a big job, and if Luna gives you the go ahead, I'll be here a lot, checking on things. I'd rather do it with someone I know, someone I like.” 

Sammi smiled a genuine smile. “ Thank you, Ginny. It really is a great opportunity for me too, you know. This would be quite a notch in my portfolio, it might mean I get more high profile opportunities at work. And I think we'd make a great team, working together.” 

“I think so, too.” Ginny felt a huge relief, feeling that she had broken through to connect with Sammi finally. “ What do you say we get back to mine? I'll ring Harry, tell him to fire up the barbecue.” 

“ Sounds lovely,” agreed Sammi, as they locked the house and headed to Ginny's car. “ And perhaps we could indulge in some of that lovely Spanish wine?” 

Ginny nodded. “ To celebrate what will hopefully be a win-win situation for us both. So, to us!” 

Sammi laughed. “ To us!”

/*/*/*

Neville was as enthusiastic as Sammi had been. He had head start, as he knew Luna and had already Skyped with her before seeing the place. “It's not much, but I could do a lot with it,” he mused, walking around. 

“It's great house,” noted Harry, for she and Harry had lead Neville and Hannah down in their respective cars. The other couple had agreed to come down for the weekend, to inspect Luna's garden then back to Ginny's for dinner and talking. They would stay the night and they would all head to the markets tomorrow and lunch out somewhere, before they would take Harry back with them in the afternoon the next day, for he had caught the train down. 

“She wants easy care,” reminded Ginny, “and yellow, lots of yellow. It makes her happy,” she informed Hannah and Harry. She looked back at Neville. “I lov what you did for Harry's place, and I think Luna would like something like that. A shaded area with a small table and chairs,oraybe a little reading nook, a bench or something. Fairy lights, oh, and wind himes. Wind himes are very Luna,” explained Ginny. 

“ I have some great ideas for this place,” enthused Neville, “ and I can still use a lot of the existing garden. Shouldn't take more than a week of work,” he calculated. 

“ Great. Can you sketch it up, so we have something to show Luna. Not the wind chimes or that, but the layout and the plants?” asked Ginny. They were Face-iming with Luna later that night. 

“ Just something basic, but sure. Shouldn;t take too long a all. Do you have paper and pencils back at yours?” asked Neville. 

“ A whole drawer full from Teddy and Mikey,” nodded Harry. “We had them over last night,” he explained to Hannah. 

“ You should see the pictures they drew of Harry,” teased Ginny. “They took three of them home but I did put two of them on the fridge. He's their hero!” 

“ That's so adorable,” gushed Hannah. “ Do they still call you Grandpa?” 

“Yep,” grinned Harry, “ and its sort of growing on me.” 

“ Well, its only a matter of time before Sammi and Daniel make you a real grandpa, mate,” said Neville, patting him on the shoulder. “Good practice, yeah?” 

Harry smiled weakly at the thought of his daughter, his baby, having a baby of her own. 

“I don' think Sammi and Daniel have any immediate plans,” reasoned Ginny, squeezing Harry's hand as they headed back to the cars. “ Just something Hailey said to me,” she told Harry, at his querying look. 

“ Well,time will tell,” said Hannah. “ So, see you back at yours, then? We'll follow you again.” 

Harry and Ginny buckled up and Ginny started to drive away. “It will happen some day, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

“It's a good thing, really. And Daniel will take good care of her, and she's close to you in the city. It will be fine, Harry. Don;' borrow trouble,” she said firmly. 

He chuckled. “Always there to keep me on my toes, aren't you? Thanks, love,” he said. 

/*/*/*

 

Mid October saw Harry at the airport, farewelling Hailey. He made her promise to ring him once a week, and to call him anytime if she needed him. Giggling with excitement, Hailey agreed, hugging him hard before turning to go through the international departure doors that would take his baby away from him for at least three months. 

 

The end of October and early November brought with it Ginny's trip to Paris with Steven, Lucy and the boys. Bill and Fleur, with their three grandchildren (two from Victoria and one from Nicki) had left the day before, giving their children and spouses a welcome break. Bill and the eldest grandson, Will, met them as the stepped off the Chunnel, whisking them away to the Delacour's huge home, where a dinner awaited them. 

Harry kept track of their week long holiday via messages from Ginny and checking her Facebook page. He was happy to see her having fun with her family but he missed her terribly. They had enough separations to deal with, so he wanted to be with her as often as he could. But he knew this trip had been planned for ages, and besides, he had plans of his own.

He drove Sammi and Daniel down to Godric's Hollow, leaving early in the morning. Harry had let them talk, adding occasional comments but mostly just grunting when either of them paused for him to comment. Ginny was due back the next day and their paths could literally pass, as he returned to London and she returned to Bristol.

His daughter noticed he wasn't himself and watched him closely. His mother probably would have noticed it too, if she wasn't watching James. Both men had a close relationship to Sirius and had grieved his loss terribly. This day wasn't easy for either of them, even after all these years. 

They spent lunch sharing memories of Sirius as they looked at photos of happy times, now passed. After lunch they walked to St Jerome's church, stopping to chat with the minister. James slipped away to visit Sirius' grave alone. Harry joined him shortly after, then Lily and Sammi joined them; Daniel staying in the background. 

It was a sombre group that returned to the Potter's cottage. Hailey's Facetime call was just the tonic they needed, her enthusiasm for her new job contagious. She was currently in Sydney but she and Ben were heading to meet Rolf in Tasmania the following day. She gushed about climbing the iconic Sydney Harbour Bridge with Ben and some of his friends, and the plans they had for later that day. Shw was also interested to hear about Sammi's plans for Luna's house, which were starting the next week.

She had been just about to hang up when Harry blurted out, “Wait!” Lily, Sammi and James looked at him curiously. 

“Dad, what is it?” asked Hailey. 

“It's about Ginny,” he said quickly. “Ginny and me,” he amended. 

“ What is it?” asked Hailey. 

“ We're...well, you know she means a lot to me. We've gotten closer since the wedding and...well...”

“Dad, are you telling us...you're together?” asked Sammi. Daniel looked unsurprised.

Harry nodded. 

“That's just brilliant,” exclaimed Hailey. “ You two are so great together.” 

“Your father and I very happy for you, Harry,” smiled Lily. 

Harry looked at Sammi, who looked uncomfortable. “ Sammi?” 

“ What about Mum?” she asked sadly. “I don't want you to forget her.” 

Harry reached out to grasp his daughter's hand. “I could never forget your mother, I see her in you and Hailey every time I look at you. Beautiful, strong and amazing women. I miss your mother, and I've missed being part of a couple. Then I met Ginny again, after all these years and suddenly I wasn't as lonely any more. I'd like you girls to give us your blessing for our relationship,” he said. 

“Of course, Dad. See, I knew the two of you would end up together, ages ago,” smirked Hailey, knowingly. 

Harry smiled, then looked at his eldest daughter. “ Sammi?” 

Daniel put his arm around her protectively. “Not that it matters, but I think the two of you are great,” he said, encouragingly. 

“Thanks, Daniel. Come on, Sammi, tell me what you're thinking. Don't hold back, love,” he encouraged. 

Sammi shook her head. “I like Ginny, Dad, I really do...and I can see you've been happier since she came into your life. So, if it means that much to you...” – she sucked in a breath, then expelled loudly – “you have my blessing.” 

Harry sighed in relief. “ Thank you, love, it really does mean everything to me,” he said. 

“ There's just one thing left to do to make it official,” teased Hailey. 

“ What's that?” asked a much happier Harry. 

“ You have to change your status on Facebook. You know, 'in a relationship with...' said Hailey. 

Harry wrinkled his nose. “I don't think that's something for me and Ginny,” he said, rarley going on Facebook at all. 

“Oh, go on, Dad,” agreed Sammi. 

Harry shook his head. “I'd want to talk to Ginny before I did anything like that,” he said. 

Lily nodded in agreement. 

“But she's in Paris, I saw her photos from Disneyland on Facebook,” protested Hailey. “You know, we should do a family trip to Disneyland,” she hinted.

“Ooh, yes, lets,” agreed Sammi, looking at Daniel, who looked keen. 

“Ginny returns tomorrow, but I probably won't see her till next weekend,” said a despondent Harry. 

“Look at you, pining away,” teased Hailey, then looked over her shoulder. “ Dad, I have to go, we're going to the pub for dinner. Oh, can I tell Ben?”

“Sure, love, tell him I said hello. Take care, be safe. We love you,” he told her, and she rang off. 

The rest of the weekend was easier, now that his family knew about him and Ginny officially. He drove Sammi and Daniel home, promising to have dinner with them soon. He then drove home, humming along to the radio, anticipating a nice long chat with Ginny after dinner. She had messaged as he left Sammi's, to confirm she and the family had arrived back in London and were catching a taxi to King's Cross Station to get back to Bristol. So Harry had time to unpack himself, grab a light dinner and settle down to await her call. 

He'd decided to park his car out the front of his place, rather than the parking garage undAs he pulled up outside, he saw someone stand up in his stairwell. He got out of the car, surprised and unbelievably happy to see it was Ginny. 

He hurried up the stairs, just as she was hurrying down to meet him. She flung her arms around his neck and his tightened around her waist. Their lips met, hungry for each other.

“ What are you, god, doing here,” he moaned, as she nibbled on his ear lobe. 

“I know I'm, mmm, being presumptuous but, oohhh, I'm hoping I can stay for awhile,” she groaned, pressing her body against his. 

He pulled away. “ Really, awhile?” he asked, hopefully. “Wait, where's the rest of the family?” 

“They caught the train home. I decided to stay. I saw them off, then caught a taxi here. God, I missed you, Harry,” she said, kissing him again. 

“Ahem.” 

They broke apart to see Harry's neighbour, Minerva, standing on her stairwell. She arched an eyebrow. “I think I speak for all your neighbours, Harry, when I suggest you go inside. Such public displays of affection are hardly appropriate for the street,” she reprimanded. 

“ Yes ma'am,” conceded Harry, unable to wipe the silly grin on his face. 

“ Sorry, ma'am,” apologised Ginny, her face reddening. She picked up her bag and looked at Harry. “ Did you lock your car or will you move it?” 

He hit the button to lock the car remotely, took her hand and bid Minerva a goodnight. 

Together they went inside. 

/*/*/*

She stayed the week, and he drove her home Friday afternoon. As they neared Bristol, Ben called her, filling her in on his latest travels. He was happy to hear Harry was with her, and put Hailey on the phone briefly, too. By the sounds of it, working together was going well. They were heading for the Northern Territory, staying on a sheep station, so contact would be limited. After their week long stay there, they were heading for New Zealand. Ginny and Harry ended the conversation, reminding the two to look after each other and stay safe.

It was as Ginny was unpacking that Harry remembered Hailey's comments. He had already confided to Ginny that he had told his daughters and his parents about this new status of their relationship and had been given the thumbs up. Ginny could see this meant a lot to Harry, so she was happy for him. 

He was laying on the bed, just in boxers and a tee shirt as she unpacked a second bag that Steven had brought home for her and left in her house. He was on his phone checking emails, she was rummaging through it, head buried, looking for something. 

“Hey, Gin?” he asked, trying to be nonchalant. 

“ Hmmm?” Her brow was furrowed as she moved things around in her case. 

“Hailey suggested we change our Facebook status...you know, 'in a relationship with'...he mocked. 

She paused, looking over the top of her suitcase at him in surprise. “ Really?” 

He nodded. “I told her I had to talk to you first. I know this is still early on, but...” 

“It feels right,” she finished softly. 

He nodded. “ Yeah. You make me so happy. I guess I just want all my friends to know that, to know it's because of you.”

“Harry.” She was genuinely moved. She came around the side of the bed and he sat up. She moved between his legs, looping her arms around his neck. “You make me happy too.” 

He kissed her softly. “So, we're doing it? Changing our status?”

She nodded and pulled away to grab her phone. Harry, logged on to the social media site. “Harry Potter is in a relationship with Ginny Weasley,” he read out, then hit 'post'. 

“And Ginny Weasley likes that,” she teased, then quickly changed her status too. 

Harry chuckled, reading out a comment. “ Neville liked it almost immediately, and added 'Hannah said, about time'. 

Ginny checked hers. “Luna and Hermione just said the same on mine.” She resumed going through her bag. “ Aha!” She held something up victoriously. 

Harry looked up. “ What in the world?” he asked. 

“Your present from my trip. It's practically a must buy from Disneyland. Here.” She propped the mouse ears on his head. “ Aw, so cute. Photo?” 

She took a photo of him, then he insisted on one with her. He took a selfie as she kissed his cheek, and he quickly added it to Facebook. 'My girlfriend went to Disneyland, and all I got was these pair of mouse ears!' he posted. 

Ginny laughed when she read it, and quickly liked it. She posted the same photo on hers. 'Me and my bf. You know what they say about men with big ears, ladies – wink wink! They...are really good listeners!!'

Their friends and family continued liking and commenting on their new status and photos for a good couple of hours later, but Harry and Ginny were too busy making love to notice.


	12. Bedlam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made to celebrate Christmas.

November seemed to fly by, with both Harry and Ginny busier than ever. With the school year winding down before the Christmas break, Ginny wasn't getting as many job opportunities to relieve, so she would stay in the city at Harry's. He certainly liked coming home to her, and he delighted in welcoming Neville and Hannah to dinner, or to have his daughter and her new husband over, too. 

Before they knew it, December arrived. Armed with lists, Harry and Ginny met up with Neville and Hannah to try and knock over most of their Christmas shopping early in the month. Ginny had brought quite a few presents back with her from Paris, especially for the younger members of her family. She mostly tried to give her brothers and their wives couples gifts, so she was a woman on a mission that day. 

Neville and Hannah didn't have many presents to buy for, as they were both only children, but with Trevor's birthday only days after Christmas, their shopping was mostly for him. But they also bought for Harry's family, including Lily and James.

The two couples met for a late lunch, then hit the shops, going their separate ways, with plans to meet up later. Sammi and Daniel were coming in to the city to meet them for the lighting of the Christmas tree at Trafalgar Square. It was a tradition that Harry had done with his daughters since they were little and he was pleased Sammi wanted to continue the tradition, and that he could now share it with Ginny. 

Harry and Ginny had briefly separated while Ginny had gone to look at something for two of her nieces. Harry had purchased something for Sammi and Daniel's flat that he knew Sammi had mentioned liking when she spotted it in a catalogue. 

It was then that Harry wondered what he was going to get Ginny for Christmas. 

When he'd thought of it before, he'd had vague ideas of perfume, of lingerie – a present that they'd both like – or maybe even a trip to the Cotswolds. But now their relationship had intensified, particularly since Paris, he wanted to give her so much more. He wanted...well, he wanted to give her the world. 

Hmm, the world. 

Ginny returned to Harry's side, thrusting a bag into his arms. “I just had a great idea for Luna and Hermione. I'm going to go up to the fourth floor, want to come with?” 

Harry shook his head, amused at her enthusiasm for shopping. He realised it was buying for her loved ones she was enjoying more than anything. “Is that the last one?” he asked her. 

She kissed him lightly. “Yes, that's it, we're done after that. We can go and meet Hannah and Neville and get a drink.” 

“Thank God. All right, I'll meet you downstairs, near the entrance. I'll text Nev while I'm waiting.” 

Ginny nodded and hurried to join the throng going up the escalator. He watched her chat to another woman as they made their way up, then he headed downstairs. 

Across from the huge shopping complex they were in, was a travel agent. It's window display featured sunny destinations, very appealing against the grey cold of the London winter. 

Harry sent a text to Neville, then wandered across the way. Hailey's words came back to him. 'We should do a family trip to Disneyland?' He wondered where Ginny would want to travel. He'd always thought about travelling across Europe, but Hailey's enthusiasm for Australia and New Zealand made him think about them. It would be nice to get away from London's winter and travel somewhere warm. 

Later that night, back at Grimmauld Place, he decided to bring it up. He had no idea if Ginny could take more time off, as she hadn't worked much since her Paris break, or even if she could afford to go. 

“Gin?” he asked. 

“Hmm?” She was in the kitchen, writing out a shopping list to go to the shops the next day. While Harry was at work, there wasn't much to do, as she hadn't wanted to encroach on Mrs Dobby's toes by doing much housework. 

“About Christmas...” 

She looked up, pen in her mouth. “Mmm?”

“I was wondering...thinking...about presents,” he said slowly. She removed the pen. 

“ Oh? I thought we did pretty well today,” she said, pleased. 

“I meant, for each other,” he corrected. 

Ginny looked uneasy. “ Oh-kay,” she drawled. She hesitated, then blurted out, “I haven't bought you anything yet.” 

He smiled and took her hand. “Me either,” he assured her. “What I really want...and hope you do too, is time. More time for us,” he added.

“I want that too, but I don't understand how we can give that as a gift,” she asked. 

He came closer to her and put his hands on her waist. “Let's go on a trip together. I missed you so much when you were in Paris, wished I was with you, seeing all those fun things, sharing your experiences,” he explained. 

“Oh, yes,” she exclaimed, her eyes blazing with excitement, “ that sounds brilliant. Where should we go? Can you get a week or two off work?” she asked. 

“ Actually, I was thinking more like one or two months. Hell, three, six months,” he shrugged. “I have plenty of holiday time accrued, but really, I don't care. There is so much more to life than work.” He took her hand. “ Who knows that better than us,” he asked rhetorically. 

She nodded. “But your daughters, your parents?” she asked, also thinking of her own family, particularly her son and grandsons. 

“We can meet up with them in some far flung place. Hailey mentioned Disneyland after seeing your photos, we could go to America, meet the kids there,” he suggested, getting excited at the thought. 

“ All of them?” she asked, surprised. 

“Sure, why not? Hailey and Ben are always travelling. I'm sure Steven, Lucy and the boys would want to come, as well as Sammi and Daniel,” he said, enthused. “What do you think?” When she didn't respond immediately, he feared the worst. “If it's a money thing, well...”

“No, it's not that. The money is fine. I think...I think it's a brilliant idea,” she finally said. 

“Really? Just like that?” he asked, surprised. 

She nodded. “Where shall we go?”

He gathered her in his arms. “Anywhere, as long as I'm with you.”

/*/*/*

They survived a very busy Christmas. Ginny had spent the week before Christmas in the city with Harry, and they had had Hannah, Neville, Trevor, Rose, Adam, Daisy, Sammi and Daniel over for a special dinner on the 23rd. 

Mrs Dobby had come over for a celebratory lunch the next day, Christmas Eve, as did Harry's neighbour Minerva. Ginny left to return to Bristol after she and Harry had cleaned up. They had agreed to continue their own family celebrations this year. Ginny would have Steven, Lucy and two excitable boys come to hers on Christmas morning, as well as Ben, who had arrived back in London that day and was at hers now, probably sleeping. After a late breakfast they would head to the Burrow, where all Ginny's family would be. 

Sammi and Daniel had spent Christmas Eve with Daniel's parents but were coming to Harry's after dinner to stay the night. Harry would have his two daughters with him on Christmas Eve, probably for the last time. Hailey was sleeping upstairs in her own room right now but he was sure she'd be the first one awake in the morning, calling for them all to come downstairs and open presents. Then they'd drive down to Godric's Hollow to join his sister and niece at their parents place for lunch. After, they would all head to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, where Harry would finally get to meet all of Ginny's brother's, their spouses and children. 

“Bedlam. It's going to be bedlam,” announced Ginny, happily. 

“ What say you and I find a moment to sneak off for some alone time,” suggested Harry, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You know Teddy thinks we're playing hide and seek whenever we try that,” giggled Ginny, “ but there will be lots of distractions there, so keep that thought in mind.” 

~00~

It was late afternoon by the time all the Potters arrived at the Burrow, having driven in two cars; Rose picking Adam up on the way. Harry had warned them about the place. “It's huge, it's like nothing you've ever seen before, but it's brilliant,” he said. 

Their mouths were agape as they filed out of the car. “I love it,” gushed Hailey, “it's exactly as Ben described.” 

Harry put his hands on Sammi's shoulders and whispered into her ear, “stop mentally re-decorating. It's perfect as it is.” 

Sammi flushed and opened her mouth to retort when they heard a cry. “ Grandpa Harry! Grandpa Harry, guess what Santa brung me!” 

It was Teddy, running as fast as he could to get to his hero. Sammi appeared shocked that this unknown little boy was calling her dad, 'grandpa'. Even more surprising to her was that her dad was loving it, opening his arms wide to catch the little boy as he leapt into Harry's arms, sure that he would catch him. 

“Happy Christmas, Teddy,” laughed Harry, hugging the little boy tight. 

Teddy flung his arms around Harry. “I missed you lots. Did Santa bring you somefing, Grandpa?” 

“ Yes, he did. He brought my daughter home to me. Teddy, this is Samantha and this is Hailey. These are my two daughters. The man next to Samantha is Daniel, her husband,” introduced Harry. 

Teddy waved confidently to them all. “ Who's that?” he pointed. “ He looks like you, but his hair is coloured with grey. Did you colour his hair with grey crayons, Grandpa?” 

James chortled, coming over to greet the young boy. “ Hello there, aren't you a big boy? Harry talks about you all the time. I'm Harry's dad, James. Put it there, buddy.” He held out his hand for Teddy to shake. 

Teddy did. “I'm not buddy, I'm Teddy. He then turned to Harry. “ You got a daddy too?” His voice was uncertain he had understood correctly. 

Harry chuckled. “ Yes, and this beautiful lady is my mum. Teddy, this is Lily Potter.” 

“ Wow, you are bee-yoo-tiful,” said Teddy, sounding out the big word. 

Lily laughed. “ Thank you, Teddy, and happy Christmas.” 

“ But my nana is the prettiest,” added Teddy quickly. 

“Quite right,” agreed Lily, enchanted with the little boy. She longed to take him in her arms herself. It had been long while since she'd held a toddler. 

“Speaking of your pretty nana, where is she?” asked Harry after he had introduced Rose, Daisy and Adam. 

“ Mikey weed his pants when Uncle George and Uncle Fred set off a cracker. Nana took him to change. It was so funny. Come see, Grandpa,” coaxed Teddy, wiggling to get down. He grabbed Harry's hand, then James' hand. “ Come on, Grandpa Harry's daddy. You hafta see.” 

“ Can't wait,” grinned James. “ And I guess you could call me great grandpa James, if you want,” he offered. 

“ Why are you great?” asked Teddy, interestedly. “ Grandpa Harry is a great grandpa, we play and colour and he cooks me my favourite biscuits. I love him.” 

Harry's heart melted. “I love you too, Teddy.” 

“ Well, Teddy, who do you think taught Harry all those things,” scoffed James. “Me!” 

Teddy nodded. “ Okay, great grandpa James. But come on, you hafta see...now!” 

They walked to the house, noting groups of people dotted around the large yard. Thankfully, a huge marquee had been erected due to the weather, with large heaters for warmth. Besides, there was no way they would all fit into the house. Harry waved to Bill and Arthur, turning to see Ginny coming towards him with Michael in her arms. “I'm so sorry I wasn't here to meet you when you arrived,” she apologised. 

“I found them, Nana. This is great grandpa James and his bee-yoo-tiful Lily,” announced Teddy, pointing. 

“ Thank you darling, but I already know them. Lily, James, Happy Christmas,” she said, going over to kiss their cheeks. “ This is my other grandson, Michael.” 

“ He weed his pants,” confided Teddy loudly. 

“ Did not,” protested Michael. With all eyes on him, he shrunk back against Ginny. “It was a accident,” he said. 

“ Now, now, it's all been fixed,” soothed Ginny. 

Harry came over to Ginny, kissing her softly. “ Happy Christmas, love.” 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” she replied, cupping his cheek. 

“What about me, Gwampa Hawwy?” asked Michael, leaning forward for Harry to take him. 

“Look, Mikey, this is great grandpa James, he's Harry's daddy and that's his mummy,” yelled Teddy, “ and that's his dotters.” 

Many of Ginny's family had come forward to meet the new visitors. They chuckled to hear Teddy's introductions. 

Harry knew he would probably never remember the names of all Ginny's brothers, their spouses and their children, but it was fun trying. He figured he knew Bill and Fleur, because they had featured in Ginny's photos of Paris. He remembered Charlie because he, Ben and Hailey spent a lot of time together, discussing animals in the wild. Charlie worked on a animal rescue site in Africa, where the animals were lions, tigers and the like. Ben had been there to take photos of the work they did. 

He knew the twins were Fred and George, but couldn't say which one was which. Percy was the one dressed up the most, in a suit and tie, with everyone else in casual wear. Ron was the one wearing a football jersey, whose wife Lavender, hovered over him, continually filling his plate. Kids ran rampant despite the cold, excited because it was Christmas. They were of varying ages, most were children of Ginny's many nieces and nephews, with Michael being the youngest. 

His own family fitted in well. Lily complimented Molly on the food, and they talked about their grandchildren with one of Ginny's sisters-in-laws. Arthur had shown James his shed, then his dad was talking with the twins about their joke shop. Rose and Adam were talking with Percy and another woman, who Harry supposed might be his wife. Daisy had been dragged away by a group of similar aged kids to play games in the house. 

Everyone came to the marquee for dinner, although it was mostly picking, for no-one was overly hungry for a full meal. But they were all there together, and it was loud and it was fun. 

With all the families encouragement, Bill's daughter, Nikki began to sing. While her older sister Victoria had inherited her mother's beauty, Nikki, while no slouch in the looks department, had been graced with a sweet husky voice. 

There was silence as she sang some carols; everyone was mesmerised. Then, almost embarrassed, she sang carols that everyone could join in on, even Teddy and Michael. 

When the night was dark and the stars came out, they all rugged up against the cold and settled back to watch the fireworks. Teddy climbed into Harry's lap, and Michael in Ginny's. Both boys were asleep before the last cracker lit up the sky. 

It had been the best Christmas, with both families coming together to celebrate. And Harry and Ginny did find a moment – or two – to slip away for some alone time.

~00~

New Year's Eve was spent at Godric's Hollow. Rose, Adam and Daisy met Harry and Ginny at their parents home for the celebrations. Sammi and Daniel were spending it with friends, and Hailey was off at some party for some of her old university friends. Both had called Harry earlier to wish him and Ginny well for the new year. 

Ginny found herself charmed by the small village, which hosted a street party for its residents each year. The weather wasn't as harsh as first predicted, but coverings had been laid over the main street. It was Ginny's turn to be introduced to a great number of people who had known Harry from a young boy, and she delighted in hearing about the mischief he had gotten into. There were a lot of stories about him and his godfather, too. 

Harry took her hand and lead her to the graveyard. She looked down upon Sirius Black's resting place, knowing how much this man had meant to Harry. He also pointed out his paternal grandparents graves, before they returned to the party. 

To Ginny's surprise, the actual party broke up at 11.30, with everyone returning to their homes. “It's an old custom,” explained Harry. “Everyone returns home so they can leave their front door open as it gets close to midnight. This is so the old year can leave, and the new year can enter. It's silly, I know,” he half apologised. 

“ Not silly, quaint. My mum has lots of little traditional things she does each year, especially in the spring. Come on, let's go back to your parent's home and welcome in the new year,” she said. 

Threading her arm through his, they walked back, wishing the residents a happy and prosperous new year. Ginny noted that there was mostly older residents in Godric's Hollow.

“ Harry, did you see Aunt Hilda tonight? You know she's always taken an interest in you,” asked Lily. 

“ Yes Mum, Ginny and I went and visited before we came to the party,” said Harry. He had explained to Ginny after their visit, “ she's not really my aunt, but she sort of adopted my parents when they first moved here. Her name is Bathilda, but Rose and I have always called her Aunt Hilda. She's a dear old thing, must be in her nineties now.” 

“ She must know most of the residents here, she told me she was one of the first to move here,” said Ginny. 

“ Yes, she probably does, although I suspect her memory is going. James and I check on her several times during the week, just to make sure she is okay,” agreed Lily. 

“That's so nice of you,” said Ginny, although she wasn't surprised. 

“ Here we go...and ten, nine, eight, seven,” said James, checking his watch. 

“ Six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Years!” they all cried, hugging and kissing each other. Daisy rolled her eyes as her mother kissed her boyfriend passionately, and her grandparents were doing the same. 

Harry pulled Ginny to him. “This is going to be our year, Ginny. You and me, together.” 

With her eyes blazing, Ginny told Harry what was in her heart. “I love you, Harry. I wanted these to be the first words I said in the new year. I love you.” 

Harry's smile lit up his face. “And I love you, so much. Happy New Year, my love.”   
he leant down to kiss her, as she lifted her face to his. 

It was the perfect start to the new year.


	13. Travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues may be needed

Once Christmas had settled down, Harry and Ginny began to plan where to start their trip, although they both agreed to no set agenda. They decided to start in Sweden, meeting up with Rolf and Luna. After re-uniting and spending Christmas with the family, the two had headed to Norway for work, but were taking time off just for them. 

Ginny had only a few offers for work after the holidays, mostly to cover those off sick. She was still busy over-seeing Sammi and the team she had put together for Luna's house. Neville's job in the garden had been finished before Christmas, and Ginny was very happy with it and sure Luna would love it. 

It was towards the end of January that Sammi announced she was done at Luna's and just needed Ginny's final go-over. She practically held her breath as Ginny went room to room, with Luna's list in her hand. 

“Sammi, I don't know what to say. This is perfect for Luna...the oversize cushions on the floor, her dad's old chair in her study, the four poster bed in the main with the draped curtains, and the french doors that open to a view of the beach are to die for. The boy's rooms are practical and I love the colours you chose there; they could easily convert to guest bedrooms. And the yellow in the kitchen will make Luna very happy, it really brightens up all the blue and white you've used,” said Ginny, pleased. 

To her surprise, Sammi threw her arms around Ginny. “Oh, I'm so relieved. This was my first time supervising a team, and I'm pretty happy with the results. But at the end of the day, it's what the client likes, and if you think Luna will like it, then I'm happy,” she said. 

“Luna will love it,” assured Ginny. “The colour palette, the cushions and throws...when Luna is home I can see her curled up on that lounge, with the throw over her, contemplating what she will do next.” 

“It's not too crowded, too fussy?” asked Sammi, nervously. 

Ginny shook her head. “Luna likes to create her own mess, and you've left her plenty of room for that. You've done a brilliant job,” repeated Ginny. 

“And I came in under budget,” said Sammi, smugly. She handed Ginny an itemised list, showing the balance from the account the cheque had been placed in. “Just!”   
She looked around. “I'll miss working here, though.” 

“But now you can head back to London and not make the trip down here every day,” reasoned Ginny. 

Sammi nodded as they locked the house and prepared to leave. “Yes, I suppose. I just hope this job will lead to more opportunities at work.”

“Well, I'm happy to write a letter of recommendation to your boss. You really listened to what Luna wanted, your ideas and colours really worked well, and you were a dream to work with. Can't ask for much more than that, can you?” asked Ginny, rhetorically. 

“Thanks, Ginny. For thinking of me for the job, for trusting me with this...for everything, I guess,” said Sammi. She hugged the older woman. 

Ginny hugged her back. 

~00~

They stayed for Lily's birthday on January 30th, then, with a great send off from their loved ones, they set forth on their grand adventure. They flew to Sweden, delighted to find a bottle of champagne and chocolates in their hotel room upon arrival in Stockholm, a welcome gift from Rolf and Luna. The couple apologised for not meeting them there, but advised that they were still in Norway but should be returning to Stockholm within 2-3 days. 

Ginny and Harry really didn't mind the alone time. 

Rolf and Luna proved great advisors on things to see and do, and Luna had even compiled a similar list on every country she had been to. Ginny had her doubts at first, unsure if Luna's ideas of fun and interesting would be the same as theirs, but the list proved quite handy and time saving. 

The two couples packed a lot of time together in the ten days they had together before Luna and Rolf headed off to Finland. Harry and Ginny stayed another couple of days before heading down to Germany. Over the next six weeks they travelled to Austria and Italy, which was Harry's favourite so far. 

They lingered in Italy longer than they had tentatively planned, for Harry has made it his mission to find the best pasta available in Italy. Ginny didn't mind, as she was enjoying daily visits to the art galleries and museums. But she finally coaxed Harry into leaving, and they headed for Greece. 

Both Harry and Ginny enjoyed the history of the country and enjoyed their visits to the Acropolis and the Parthenon. They enjoyed trips to the various historical ruins such as Delphi and spent a week exploring Thessaloniki and the various markets and museums there. 

From Thessaloniki they went to Santorini, content in their villa near the beach. The food markets were in walking distance and they cooked themselves, mostly eating outside to make the most of the beautiful weather. 

One morning Harry woke early, immediately reaching out in bed for Ginny. His hands encountered an empty space, and the sheets were cool to touch, indicating he'd been sleeping alone for awhile. Grabbing his shorts, he pulled them on and went to find her. 

She was outside, watching the sun rise. He came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. “Morning, love.” 

She hummed something and nodded, laying her hands over his near her middle. She leant back against him and he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

The sunrise was magnificent, the sky filled with blues, pinks and golds as the sun climbed high. Then Ginny turned to him and he realised she had been crying. He thumbed her tears away, his eyes asking the questions he hesitated to voice. 

“Do you know what today's date is?” she asked him softly. 

With a start, he realised it was May 2nd. Another anniversary of that fateful day. 

Ginny nodded when his eyes showed awareness. “The day our lives changed ...forever.” She spoke sadly. 

He took her hands in his. “We survived, Ginny. We have to be thankful for that. We wouldn't be here today, otherwise.” 

“Dean didn't survive. He was right next to me. The people sitting behind me perished. So why me? Why did I make it...why did we make it?” she asked in a whisper. 

He pulled her into his arms. “I can't answer that. I'm sorry about Dean, of course you would be thinking about him today.” 

She burrowed against him. “I think about everything that happened that day, on every May 2nd. What I had for breakfast, my last words to my parents. How sunny it was that day, where we would go for a meal after the match,” she admitted. She looked up at him. “But mostly...every year I thought about you.” 

Harry's hand came to caress her cheek. “I thought about you, too. I hoped, wherever you were, you were happy.” 

“I thought that about you, too,” she said. “I always thought about finding you again, to catch up.” 

“Me too,” he said, then frowned. “I should have, should have done better to find you.” 

She shook her head. “I wrote you once,” she told him. “Sent it to Godric's Hollow.”

“I'm sorry, we had to hire someone to handle the mail, I was getting sent so much,” he apologised. 

She nodded. “It's okay, we ended up doing the same. I understood, really.” 

He took a deep breath. “I never told you how I met Sarah, did I? You see, I nearly quit the police force...after. I went to a really dark place, you know. It wasn't conducive to my job. They sent me to therapy. That's where I met Sarah. She was my counsellor, saw me through my required sessions that work wanted me to take. We met up a year later, and started going out,” he told her quietly. He laughed mockingly. “ She already knew the worst about me, my deepest, darkest thoughts. I was amazed she could love me after all that.” 

Ginny nodded in understanding.“After my brief nursing career fell through, I became a bit of a recluse at home. One time, Cedric and his family came to visit mine; they lived nearby, you see; family friends. Cedric was kind and gentle, and so patient with me. He was a teacher, and he encouraged me to become one too, combining my love of sports into some sort of career. He never gave up on me,” she said, tearfully. 

They held onto each other. “But I never forgot about you,” she told him softly. “Ever!” 

“Me either.” 

She hesitated for a moment. “I think Cedric would have liked you.” 

He paused. “Although it pains me to admit it, I don't think Sarah would like it if we had met up years ago and became close friends,” he admitted slowly. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him; his eyes a blazing green. “Fate brought us together all those years ago, and Fate brought us back to each other. We both have a past; but at the end of the day, we're here together, Ginny. I wouldn't change anything, even if I could.” 

She closed her eyes, too overcome with emotion to speak. She hated this darkness that seemed to overwhelm her on this day. 

She felt his lips on hers. “I love you,” he vowed. “Dean, Cedric...Sarah, they're gone, and yes, we miss them. But we're alive, Ginny, we're on this grand adventure and we're together. I choose to look forward. How about you?” he asked gently. 

She opened his eyes. “Yes,” she whispered. “I want to move forward...with you. I love you, too, Harry. So very much,” she revealed. 

He put his arm around her and lead her back inside their villa. They made love slowly, meaningfully, looking into each other's eyes as they became one. She held nothing back, giving him everything.

Words were few, but they were always touching the rest of the day. Curled up together on the sofa, listening to music. Harry only left her to prepare dinner, which they ate on the patio of their villa. 

She received calls while he cleaned up; from her parents, her brothers, her sons. She assured them she was fine, that yes, Harry was taking good care of her, and they were both having a quiet day. 

“I'm sorry,” she said later, “for being such a downer. This day gets to me, it always has.” 

“I'm sorry, too,” he replied, “sorry it's been so hard for you. But I'm here for you, even if it's just to hold you to get you through tonight.” 

She nodded. “I'd like that. I need to feel you close, feel you, touch you...smell you.” 

He wrinkled his nose. “Way to give me a complex, Gin.” 

She chuckled and nuzzled under his chin. “Your manly smell,” she amended. 

“Much better,” he said. “So, bed?” 

She shook her head. “Let's watch the sunset. I'm not tired yet.” 

She fell asleep in his arms, but he stayed to watch the sunset. Another May 2nd was nearly over. Harry wondered where they would be next year. 

They left for France two days later. 

~00~

Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister, was delighted to welcome them to Paris and show them around. Of course, Ginny had been there before, and to the usual tourist destinations, but she happily returned to the more famous ones, like the Louvre and the Palace of Versailles. Gabrielle took them to a friend's winery, and they had fun blending their own Shiraz. 

Two weeks later they hired a car and simply drove, wherever it lead them. They were done with the touristy things, and needed to get away from all the crowds. They headed north, for Normandy. 

They spent a week there while deciding where to head next. Ginny had suggested America to catch up with Hailey and Ben, who were still working together. 

Harry was in the shower and Ginny was checking her emails when her mobile phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was her mum. Seeing it was only eight in the morning where she was, she was surprised to get such an early call. She answered it breezily. “Hi, Mum. Bit early for you, isn't it?”

“Ginny, love...” 

Ginny had grabbed her handbag and was checking if her purse was inside. “Hmm?” 

“Ginny, it's your dad. He's gone,” said her mother, quietly. 

“Gone where?” asked Ginny, looking around for her watch. There was silence, and Ginny stilled, a sense of foreboding around her. “Mum?” 

Molly's voice was sad and quiet. “I woke about four, I don't know why. Your dad wasn't in bed with me, so I went to find him. He was downstairs in his chair. I thought he was asleep...but he wasn't.” 

Ginny sat down on the bed with a thud. Her mind was spinning. Her dad, gone? No, it couldn't be. 

“Ginny?” Her mum spoke louder, in case the silence was a bad connection. “Ginny!”

“I'm here,” she hastily said, wiping away a forlorn tear. “I – I'm just stunned. How are you?” She suddenly ached to be home, to feel her mother's arms around her. Tears flowed freely now, yet somehow her voice remained calm. 

She felt the bed dip behind her, and Harry was there, his arm around her middle. Just out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. She could feel water drops on his chest.

“I'm fine, love. Your brothers are all here, except Charlie, but he's making plans to get back as soon as he can. We won't make any decisions till the whole family is here,” said Molly quietly. 

“Yes,” said Ginny, in a daze. “We'll ring for flights straight away. Mum, I – I don't know what to say. I can't imagine home without Dad.” She leaned against Harry, needing his strength. 

“Ginny, your dad was in his nineties. That's a lot more than a lot of people get, and he was active and in his right mind before he passed. He lived a long and happy life, and you can't ask for more than that, can you?” asked Molly, although she was crying softly at the end. 

“Mum...Mum, we'll be home as soon as we can. I'll ring Ben, let him know too. Does Steven know?” she asked. 

“Yes, dear, he's on his way. Shall I have him call you?” asked Molly. 

“Yes please, ask him to call me in an hour. I should have news of flights by then,” said Ginny. 

“All right, dear. We'll see you soon, love,” said Molly. 

“I love you, Mum,” sobbed Ginny. 

“I love you too, Ginny. Say hello to Harry for me,” said Molly, before ringing off. 

She stared at her phone dully. “My dad died this morning,” she told Harry. 

“Gin, I'm so sorry, love,” said Harry. He gathered her close and she cried till she was spent. Her head felt woolly, and she still had phone calls to make. 

“Why don't you ring Ben and I'll ring for flight information,” suggested Harry. When she nodded, he went into the bathroom of their hotel room, giving her privacy for a most painful phone conversation. 

It wasn't a long phone call. Ben expressed his sadness at the news and promised he'd be back for the funeral, no matter what. He was concerned for her more than himself but was reassured that Harry was, and would, look after her at this terribly sad time. 

Harry opened the bathroom door cautiously, peering out to see if she was finished talking to Ben. She reached out her hand to him, and he came over to her. “We're booked on a flight late this afternoon, leaving from Paris. We have time to drive back, or I can turn our rental car in here and we can take the train back. From the city we'll take a taxi to Charles de Gaulle Airport,” he concluded. 

“The train, please, it will get us to Paris quicker,” said Ginny. “I should ring the Delacours, see if they've heard from Fleur. And Hermione and Luna,” she said, thinking hard. 

“Love, they can wait for the moment. Just till you speak to Steven. You can tell him we'll be back in London tonight,” said Harry. 

Ginny nodded. “You're right.”

Harry got up off the bed and went to their little kitchenette. He flicked the switch on the kettle, and quickly made her a cup of tea. “I added a bit of sugar, you're looking a bit pale,” he said gently. 

“It's fine,” she said gratefully, taking a sip. She closed her eyes. “Mmm, perfect. Thanks, love.” 

Her phone rang and she snatched it up. “Hello? Oh, Steven, yes, I'm fine. How is everyone there? Yes, they would be,” she agreed to whatever he said. “Hang on a moment, sweetheart,” she said, covering her mouthpiece. 

Harry had been waving to get her attention. “ Do you mind if I ring my parents and let them know?” he asked her. 

“No, of course not. They should know we're coming home,” agreed Ginny, and Harry smiled and returned to the bathroom to make his call. 

~00~

The small church in Ottery St Catchpole could count the number of times their church had overflowed on one hand, but Arthur Weasley's funeral service was the largest turnout they had seen. He'd been respected man for his hard work in their community and genuinely liked by all. It was truly a celebration of a life well lived. 

Close friends and family returned to the Burrow after the service and burial in the cemetery adjacent to the church. The Weasley siblings circulated amongst the guests, sharing many stories of Arthur. Ginny stayed beside Molly all the time, but whenever she felt herself faltering, Harry was there beside her, keeping an eye on her. Ben and Steven hovered close too. 

She had gone outside with Harry to greet Lily and James, but as soon as James embraced her, she broke down again. He held her, whispering all those wonderful fatherly things in her ear that her own dad never would again. Standing away, Lily had her arms around Harry, who had tears running down his face at the sight of Ginny's grief. 

Ginny's crying slowed. “I'm so sorry,” she apologised, mortified. 

Lily nudged Harry to go to her, and he was at her side in an instant. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he assured her gently. “Come on, let's go find your mum, let her know my parents are here,” he suggested. 

“We're here too, Ginny,” said Hailey, softly. She, Sammi and Daniel had arrived shortly after Lily and James, but had stayed back when they had seen Ginny break down. 

“We're so sorry, Ginny,” said Sammi, and Daniel nodded. 

“Thank you,” said Ginny, touched that they had come. “It's so nice to see you all.” 

“It's a time for family,” said Lily. 

“Of course we'd be here for you,” said Hailey. 

“Absolutely,” agreed Sammi. 

Harry had never been more proud of his family. He smiled his thanks, and with an arm around Ginny, they headed back to the crooked house to find Molly. 

~00~

A week later and life, while forever changed, was returning to some sort of normal. Harry and Ginny were staying at hers to be closer to her mother, her son and grandsons. Ben was still here too, staying at the Burrow, although he and Hailey were talking with Charlie about a photo shoot, so Harry imagined they'd be moving on again soon. 

Harry and Ginny had been to London to check on Grimmauld Place. Ever vigilant Minerva came around to offer her condolences to Ginny – she had heard the news from Mrs Dobby – and assured Harry she was keeping an eye on his place. 

Mrs Dobby popped in once a week now to do a dust over and check the garden for watering. Harry left her a note, thanking her for her continued work and leaving a small gift for her that they had picked up on their travels. 

They lunched with Neville and Hannah, finding solace in good friends and good company. They had been unable to attend the funeral, as they had been away. Neville had sent an exquisite floral wreath that Molly had loved, and Hannah's touching note that accompanied it would be one Ginny would keep forever. It was times like these Ginny truly cherished her friends, new and old. 

Hermione had been grief stricken, too. She had worked closely with Arthur Weasley when she had first become mayoress of Devon, and he had guided her through some turbulent times. He had become a father figure to her, and she would truly miss him. 

Arthur's death, coming soon after her own father's, left Luna feeling melancholy, most unusual for her. She and Rolf retreated to their home in Brighton, delighting in their beautiful new house. Luna would spend hours on her front deck, looking out at the sea, and finally dealing with the grief of losing her father, and a friend's father, a man she admired. 

Ginny's plans revolved around her mother. She and her brothers had many discussions about her mother staying alone at the Burrow. They came up with many scenarios, but Molly shot them all down. The Burrow was her home, and when her time had come, when she joined Arthur in the Other World, then they could do what they liked with the Burrow, but until then – and she made it quite clear, she wasn't going anywhere, any time soon – she would stay at the Burrow...alone. 

Molly took Ginny aside one day. She had gone to the Burrow for lunch, and Harry was meeting Rose and Adam in Bristol for a pub lunch. “My darling girl, I love you, but you need to get on and live your life. Go back to your travels. It gave your dad and I such joy to think of you out there in the world, like you had always wanted to,” she said. 

“Mum, are you sure?” asked Ginny, doubtfully. 

Molly nodded, grasping Ginny's hand in hers. “If you go out to your dad's shed” – she herself hadn't managed to bring herself to go in there yet – “ you'll see all the postcards you sent us, all tacked up where your dad would see them. Go, love, continue your travels. And don't forget to send me a post card every now and then,” she added. 

Ginny hugged her mother. “We will,” she whispered, “but I'll worry about you.”

“I'll be fine, Ginny. I've decided to accept Lucy's offer to stay with me. She's probably the only grandchild I could tolerate living with, and it's only for perhaps a year as she finishes her studies,” revealed Molly. 

“Good, that will certainly make me feel a lot better,” said Ginny in relief. Lucy was a steady girl, her brother, Percy's daughter. She was training, ironically, to be a nurse. 

“Now, where will you be off to next, then?” asked Molly. 

“We haven't decided. I was thinking America, but Harry is really keen on Australia and New Zealand. He was talking about staying for months; to be in Australia for the Ashes series between England and Australia,” laughed Ginny. 

“He's a good man, Ginny,” acknowledged Molly, “ and from a good family.” She had admired Harry's patience with Teddy and Michael, who clearly adored him, and of course, the way he treated Ginny. 

“Yes,” agreed Ginny, “I'm very lucky to have him.” 

“No, not luck. Fate,” said Molly, patting her on the shoulder. 

Ginny nodded in agreement, and when she returned home, she told Harry to start checking into flights to Australia.

A/N The Ashes refers to a Test cricket series played between England and Australia. The trophy is a small urn, said to contain the ashes of a burnt cricket ball. 

 

 

 

.


	14. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy wife, happy life!

Australia was all Harry and Ginny hoped it would be. They arrived in Melbourne early on a cold, wintery day. After booking in to their hotel room, they went for an early lunch at a little cafe and decided to see about booking a rental car for two days time. They then wandered around Bourke Street in the main shopping mall for a couple of hours, then returned to the hotel. They ended up falling asleep for several hours, and then ducked out to get some take-away for dinner. Again, they were asleep soon after; the jet lag had really kicked in. 

They returned to the same bistro for breakfast the next day, then Harry convinced Ginny to accompany him to the Melbourne Cricket Ground and do a behind-the-scenes tour of the world famous oval. Both cricket and Aussie Rules football were played there these days, but it had also hosted the 1956 Olympic Games. 

As the ground was close to the city, they walked back to the shopping mall and while Ginny shopped, Harry went and booked a dinner cruise for that night, travelling along the Yarra river. This was their last night in Melbourne before they set off on their own, driving along the Great Ocean Road as they headed to South Australia. 

It was great to be on their own, not bound by any set timetables. They went at their own pace, making their way from one state to another. 

They were staying in another hotel close to the city while they were in Adelaide. Getting around the city was quite easy, with the tram system there. Harry discovered the Central Market and that night cooked up a storm, accompanied by a fine wine from the Barossa Valley. They enjoyed it so much they decided to drive up there and stay for a few days. There were a lot of wineries around the area and for the next few days they ate and drank very well indeed. 

From the Barossa Valley they went to Port Lincoln, and Harry spent his birthday face to face with a great white shark. Ben had thoroughly recommended he do it, so here he was, metres underwater, watching in awe as the majestic beast swam past him several times. 

Up on deck of the boat was a completely different story. Ginny had seen the fin approach close to the boat, then disappear. When Harry was pulled up, all fired up from the experience, Ginny wanted to both punch him for his elation, and hug him for returning to her in one piece. She settled for hugging him tightly, barely letting him go as they sped back in the boat toward the city. 

They returned to Adelaide only to head for the airport and fly to Queensland. There they enjoyed snorkelling at the Great Barrier Reef and seeing many Australian native animals at Australia Zoo and Currumbin Wildlife Sanctuary. 

Again they had hired a car to drive from Queensland down to Sydney. The trip was taking its toll; there were days they were content to simply drive and admire the scenery, staying in bed-and-breakfasts along the way. Harry could see Ginny's family was on her mind a lot, and they Skyped someone in their families daily. 

The trip had been amazing, and it had only made Harry love Ginny more. She was a great traveller, good company and completely up for trying something new – unless it included sharks! And so it was that they found themselves at the top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge, waving at a helicopter that flew past, taking a photograph of the two. 

It had been a gruelling climb, so that night they decided on a simple dinner and a long soak in the bath. To Harry, these were the moment he treasured most. At the end of the day, it was him and Ginny, together. Watching her close her eyes in ecstasy as he rubbed her feet, Harry knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. 

They left Sydney the next day to drive down to Melbourne, where they had started their trip. They had only planned a one night stay, but Harry asked if they could stay on an extra day, as he had something special planned. No matter the torture Ginny put him through that night – and what a sweet torture it was! – he wouldn't tell. 

He woke her early, telling her to rise and dress warmly. He refused to tell her where they were going, as they walked down to the waiting taxi Harry had booked the night before. Ginny was abuzz with curiosity, but Harry would only tell her to be patient. 

She was delighted to find they were going on a sunrise hot air balloon ride over the Yarra Valley. “Happy Birthday, love,” he whispered, as they climbed into the seemingly too-small basket, along with six other eager people. 

“Oh, Harry, it's amazing,” she sighed, leaning against him for warmth and comfort. It was quite cold so high in the air.”

“So are you,” said Harry, kissing her cheek as he tightened his arms around her waist. 

They saw a truly magnificent sunrise, despite the cloud cover. “It's breathtaking!” announced Ginny, turning to look at him. At first she thought he wasn't behind her, until she looked down. He was on one bended knee, holding a small box. 

Her mouth fell open, as the other people chuckled. Harry grinned somewhat nervously. “Ginny, I love you so much. Will you marry me...please?” The last was said almost desperately. 

She nodded, incapable of speech. She had never thought she would marry again, but there was no doubt in her mind that she and Harry deserved this. She and Harry, touched by tragedy time and time again, would have the last laugh. “Yes,” she said, louder; firmer. Of course, yes!

Smiling in relief, Harry tried to stand without rocking the basket too much. Others tried to help him, but it was Ginny's hand he reached for, just as she had once reached for his. Grasping hold, she pulled him to his feet. 

The pilot of the balloon was already pouring champagne, having been told there would be a proposal today. As he was handing out the glasses, Harry and Ginny shared a kiss. 

It was quite the memorable way to end their trip to Australia. 

~00~

They arrived in New Zealand the next day, and once they were booked into their hotel, they Skyped their children, telling them the news of their engagement. Seeing her grandsons made Ginny miss them even more but she promised to send them postcards. 

After the children, they Skyped James and Lily, then Molly. Everyone was happy for them, and Lily promised to let Rose and Neville know, and Molly would let all Ginny's brothers know. Ginny had sent Hermione and Luna a lovely photo that someone on the balloon ride had taken, of the two of them kissing with the sunrise behind them. Unsurprising, Hermione, Luna and Rolf were all so excited and happy for them. 

Seeing and speaking to her family left Ginny slightly melancholy, but she shook it off as best she could, for there was lots to do in New Zealand. There was a lot of hiking, as well as rafting and paddling. They even bungee jumped together, practically a tradition in New Zealand. Sammi and Hermione were horrified when they saw the photos on Facebook, but Ben and Hailey were merely amused. 

Their thoughts were starting to turn to their next destination, but Ginny didn't seem so keen on any of his suggestions. She knew she had to tell Harry the truth. “Harry, this trip has been amazing, but...I'm sorry, I'm ready to go home,” she told him. 

“Seeing everyone on Skype just isn't enough, is it?” he asked, feeling a touch homesick himself. 

She shook her head. “Why don't we go home, see the year out and start travelling again next year. Anywhere you want, I promise,” she offered. 

“In that case...why don't we go home, plan a wedding and set off in the New Year on a honeymoon?” asked Harry, the idea just coming to him. 

“You want to get married before Christmas?” she asked, surprised. 

He nodded, taking her hand. “Why wait? I don't need a big hoopla, just our closest family and friends. Unless you do?”

She shook her head. “No, a small wedding sounds perfect. It all sounds perfect. Thank you,” she said. 

“I'll book our tickets home tomorrow,” he promised. 

Four days later, they were flying home to London. 

~00~

Upon their return to London on a Wednesday, they had been met by Hannah and Neville, who had driven them back to Grimmauld Place. Mrs Dobby, Minerva, Sammi and Daniel were waiting for them, with a meal prepared to welcome them home. Ginny quickly rang her mother and texted Steven, letting them know they had arrived safely home in London. They planned to stay there for the rest of the week before heading to Bristol on the weekend. 

They still hadn't confirmed where they would live permanently. Ginny knew Grimmauld Place was important to Harry and she began to suspect she might have to be the one to make the permanent move. 

However, Fate again worked in mysterious ways. The day after they had returned, Sammi turned up on their door, pale. 

“I'm pregnant,” she blurted out. 

“Wha-?” Harry turned to Ginny. “ But you said –“ 

“Harry!” gasped Ginny, and turned back to Sammi, ushering her inside and into the lounge. She gestured for Harry to come and comfort his daughter while she went to make a pot of tea. She'd hoped by the time she returned things might have calmed down, but Sammi was just as upset as when she arrived. 

“It wasn't planned,” she cried. “We had a five year plan – home first, then a baby when we were more settled financially. Dad, what are we going to do?” 

Harry held his daughter. “Ssh, come on now, all this crying can't be good for the baby. What did Daniel say?”| 

“He's so excited, till I reminded him I'd have to give up work and he'd be our sole earner,” she said. “I love my job and I'm not ready to give it up...but I'm so happy about the baby,” she sobbed against her father's chest.

And so it was decided that, with Harry's blessing, Daniel and Sammi moved into Grimmauld Place and Harry moved to Bristol with Ginny. Mrs Dobby continued to come and do a spot of cleaning for the couple, and she was thrilled to think soon there would be a baby in the house. 

Ginny had picked up several days of relief teaching, which left Harry at a loose end. If Ginny was working he'd drive down to spend the day with his parents, or check on Molly and Roxeanne at the Burrow, sometimes doing some work around the house for them. Some days he'd babysit Mikey for Lucy, now Teddy was at kindergarten, or he'd help her out by picking Teddy up and bringing him home. But he really craved to do something more and thanks to Molly, found himself caught up in the Devon council election campaign. 

Molly had volunteered to help out, as she and Arthur had done in the past, and Harry accompanied her. He met the candidate she was endorsing, Colin Creevy, and liked the man immensely. Hermione endorsed him too, and even his parents thought he was the best choice as he seemed to really understand what the community needed to continue to grow but also to retain its proud heritage. The two men talked often, especially when Colin learned of Harry's job in London. Colin sought Harry's counsel on ideas for youth development and mental health and, to Harry's great surprise, offered Harry a job, should he get elected.

Harry told Colin he needed to talk to Ginny about it, as they were to be married soon, and had planned an overseas honeymoon. As the election wasn't till later the following year, Colin said it didn't matter if he would be away for awhile. He wished Harry and Ginny his best for the wedding, having known Ginny through both Arthur and Hermione.

Harry had used all his accrued time off, and was now taking a leave of absence. This offer from Colin was something he was quite excited about. Ginny smiled as he paced the carpet, giving her a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea, when all the time she knew he was going to accept. It seemed as if their lives, far from settling down, would actually be busier than ever, should Colin win the election. 

~00~   
They were married Christmas Eve, in the small church in Godric's Hollow; mid morning. Ginny wore a simple ivory gown, with Hermione and Luna as her bridesmaids. Harry wore a black tuxedo, with Neville and his father as his best man and groomsman. Teddy had been the ring bearer. 

Steven and Ben escorted Ginny down the aisle. While she stopped to hand her mother her beautiful bouquet and kiss her cheek, they each went to shake Harry's hand. Then Ginny took the final steps alone to face Harry, seeing all his love for her reflected in his eyes. She hoped he saw the same when he looked into hers. 

Their audience was intimate, although the entire Weasley family made the small church seem filled. Hermione had brought along a date, some professor who worked with her at the school. Luna, Rolf and their sons had arrived the day before from Switzerland.

On Harry's side, it was his mother, Hailey, Sammi and Daniel in the front row, with his sister and Adam, who were still going strong, in the next. Daisy sat next to her mother, and Neville, Hannah and Trevor sat with them. Mrs Dobby and Minerva had come down from London, too and were seated together a couple of rows back. They had become great friends over the last year. 

Several of the Godric's Hollow townspeople had popped in for a look, too. They had seen Harry and Rose grow up in their town and as his first wedding had been in London, this was a thrill for them, too. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” announced the minister, happily. “You may now kiss your bride.”

Harry's eyes sparkled with happiness, while Ginny's blazed. “Hello, wife,” said Harry, taking a step closer. 

She lifted her chin. “Kiss me, husband,” she ordered. 

He pretended to sigh, as if it were a chore. “Happy wife, happy life,” he said to the minister, who laughed. And with that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, to the cheers of their family and friends. 

They'd organised buses to take some people to the Burrow for the reception. Most of the Weasleys had driven to Godric's Hollow, so they were offering to car pool. One by one, in cars and buses, they left Godric's Hollow in high spirits and headed for Ginny's childhood home. 

It was a simple buffet style luncheon. Again, the marquees used last Christmas were up, keeping the light snow fall and cold air away from their guests. Everyone was in high spirits due to the special day, and with the next day being Christmas. Minerva and Mrs Dobby were staying at the Burrow overnight, and the Longbottom family were spending the night at Ginny's home, with the newly-weds staying overnight in Devon's finest hotel, courtesy of their children. 

Sammi and Daniel were staying with her grandparents, as was Hailey and Daisy. Rose was staying at Adam's, and they would all go to Godric's Hollow in the morning for the Christmas service in the church, and a family breakfast before heading to the Burrow later in the day. 

Everyone would reconvene at the Burrow the next day for a huge Christmas gathering.

~00~

Ginny woke early the next morning, wriggling to get closer to Harry's warmth. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up into Harry's warm, loving eyes. “Good morning, wife,” he said softly. 

She smiled sleepily, turning over and running her hand over his hip. “Are you going to call me that for the rest of our lives?” she teased. 

“God, I hope so,” he said, leaning down to kiss her ever so softly. It only left her hungry for more, and she deepened the kiss. 

“Mmm,” she moaned. “Bugger Christmas, let's just stay here for the day. We're newly-weds, everyone will understand,” she said, her hand running up his abdomen and continuing up his chest. 

“Even Teddy?” chuckled Harry. “You've been dying to give him that present from Australia since we got back.” 

Ginny sighed. “Damn you for being right. But it's only early” – she peered over his shoulder at the clock on the wall – “and we have plenty of time till we have to be at the Burrow.”

“You're right. Whatever shall we do to pass the time...wife?” he teased, his own hand doing some exploring of its own. 

“Well, husband, if you don't know, then I'm just going to have to show you,” she taunted, kissing his chest. 

“What about...mmm...presents?” he moaned, as her tongue laved his nipples. 

“I thought you were my present,” she said, disappearing under the covers. 

“I got you a present,” he said, lifting the covers to peer down at her. 

She stilled. “You did?” 

“Come up here,” he insisted. 

She took her time kissing her way up his body till they were face to face. He was a bit heated by then but he wanted to get this out the way. He held up a finger, begging for a minute's patience, then turned to get something out of his bedside drawer that he had placed there before bed last night. It was an envelope, which he handed to her. 

“Aw, did you write me a letter,” she teased, opening it. She read it, then read it again, looking up at him, her eyes huge. “ Africa? We're going to Africa for our honeymoon?” 

He nodded. “We're staying near Charlie, he said he'd love to show us around, take us on a safari.” He waited for her response. “If you don't like it, I can change it,” he offered. 

Ginny flung her arms around him, wriggling to get atop him. “Mmm, don't stop,” grinned Harry, as she settled. 

She pinched his side, making him yelp. “Harry, this is amazing, I've wanted to go there for years, see the kind of work Charlie does...and now I get to share that with you. Thank you, love,” she said, leaning down to kiss him. 

He held her to him, his large hands coming to cup her cheeks. “I love you, Ginny. You have been a part of me since we were sixteen and seventeen. My life has only gotten better since you came back into it, and I never want to let you go. My wife, my Ginny,” he ended on an emotional whisper. 

“Yes,” she nodded, touched by his vulnerability. “From the moment I saw you again, I knew you would be an important part of my life...my Harry. Husband Harry,” she teased gently. 

“We have so much to look forward to, in the new year. Our honeymoon, a great job opportunity,” he told her. 

Her eyes lit up. “A grandchild,” she added, “that's the best part.” 

“Our grandchild,” corrected Harry. “It's going to be a busy year.” 

“As long as we're together, Harry, we can face anything Fate chooses to throw at us,” said Ginny, caressing his face. 

“Yes,” agreed Harry, “ you're right.” 

“Words to live by...husband,” she teased.

They were only an hour late to the Burrow but being newly-weds nobody batted an eye. 

Except Teddy, who demanded to know why they were late, and didn't leave Harry's side for the rest of the night. 

But once he received his present, he was oblivious to all, so Harry and Ginny ducked out of the Burrow and back to their hotel room. 

They were newly weds, after all.

~end~ 

Hey Hinny lovers, did you know that there is a reddit page dedicated to our fave couple? Ive just joined, and you can too. Head over there to discuss fanfics, or if you need help finding a certain one. Want to debate a topic on their relationship - go ahead! Head to reddit.com/r/harryandginny see you there!


End file.
